The Shadow and The Light
by SunLux
Summary: My very first fanfic! Reviews and patience are appreciated! Raphael is restless and tired of hiding under the surface. His vigilante activities throw him into the path of two strangers. Raphael the hunter soon becomes the hunted. And he must choose whether his dark side or light side will save him and his family. Romance/Angst/Drama. Rated M for violent situations.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows Can Bleed

Almost home. While Darielle loved walking in the rain, she had already been enjoying it for forty minutes. She was rained out. Her clothes were sopping wet and she looked like she had jumped in the ocean. Her black hair hung in wet ropes around her pale oval face. And the sun was down now, chilling the air. She was feeling it in her bones and her skin had that pasty, soggy look. Her blue eyes just added to her water-logged look. Of course they weren't a deep solid blue. They were that wishy-washy in between blue. Like tinted glass. She looked down the length of street ahead. Her motel was only a few blocks away. She fumbled for her keys, ready to get out of the cold summer rain.

Some of the shops were closing. The Mom and Pop ones didn't stay open late on Fridays and there wasn't much else on this stretch of road. A petite blond stepped out in front of her and Darielle had to stop short and swerve to avoid crashing into her. The blond said nothing, not even seeing Darielle, only the rain. The blond hugged her jacket close to her and Darielle breezed by her. She walked another block, trying to walk as fast as she could. She was starting to feel uneasy. Like someone was watching her. The feeling grew stronger so she started to jog, but froze when she heard a scream behind her that gurgled and stopped suddenly. Her heart pumped and she breathed through her mouth gripping her keys with deadly force. She turned and looked around, the street lamps making it hard to see with all the mist from the rain.

"Oh, God." She whispered. She opened her purse and began feeling for her phone while her eyes searched every shadowy corner as she stepped back the way she had just come.

Then she saw them. In the alleyway. She saw the petite blond against the wall with a man pushing her and holding her there; a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream again and his other hand held a knife to her throat. Darielle's hand found purchase on her phone and flipped it open as she pulled it from her purse. She began to dial 9-1

"Holy! What…?" A shadow jumped from the roof and tackled the man. The shadow was a long flapping jacket and some kind of hat. He looked like the invisible man… or Humphrey Bogart. And he was kicking the attacker's butt. She saw a flash of silver and realized the attacker had another knife, now one in each hand. But the shadow moved like no one she had ever seen. He moved so fast and liquid she couldn't even see how he flowed into the next move. The shadow dodged every swipe, punch and kick; all the while landing his own on the attacker with an ease that almost seemed to disappoint him. In one final kick, the attacker went sprawling at least 2o feet. From which he promptly fled the scene. The shadow turned to the girl. Darielle could hear:

"You all right, lady?" and then the blond screamed, tripped and fell to the pavement trying to get away. The shadow bent to help her, but something silver flashed again. This time, the knife found its mark and the shadow fell.

Darielle dropped her phone in shock.

"Stop." She croaked weakly. She could not believe what she was seeing. All logic fled her mind. Any other time, she would have fled on instinct away from danger. But this was wrong. She had to do something. So she ran into the alleyway as the woman raised the knife again.

"Stop!" Darielle found her voice and it echoed sharply against the brick.

She jumped in front of the shadow, which now looked like a tan crumpled trench coat. The blond stopped, but didn't lower the knife. Her eyes were wild.

"He's…he's a freak! Do you see? _Look_ at him. A monster! MOVE!" Darielle felt sick. She was terrified, but furious.

"He just saved your life." Darielle explained. "Why don't you return the favor and leave?" She spoke in a calm even voice that the blonde heard as threatening. It was really Darielle trying not to hyperventilate. The blond's eyes flashed over to the trench coat and back to Darielle.

"Leave." Darielle repeated firmly. The girl licked her lips then turned and ran muttering something about a freak lover. Darielle immediately turned around to see how the trench coat shadow was faring. He had managed to prop himself against the alleyway wall. Several rain puddles were a dark tint of red and she saw that his trench coat was soaked darkly at his arm.

"Oh my. Let me call an ambulance." She turned to go grab her phone, which she had dropped at the corner, but he grabbed her arm. Even through her damp sleeves, she could feel he was cold. Her immediate thought was '_He's bad off_.'

"No. Ambulance." He wheezed haltingly. She turned and saw his hand. It was green. It had three fingers. It was not human. "Please." He pleaded.

Not taking her eyes off the hand, she said 'okay.' He let her go and his arm fell to his side. He grunted and sat a moment. She stared at him and saw that his hand was not the only green part of him. From what she could see, he was all green. He wore a fedora, so she couldn't see his face. She knew she ought to be frightened by what she was seeing or trying to rationalize it. But in the front of her mind, she knew there wasn't time to worry about that. He could be dying.

She looked to the street. Her motel room was just across the way. She looked back at him and he had slumped a little more. He did not appear to be doing well. Once again, her logic fled her. The imperative was to help.

"My motel room is just over there. We can get out of the rain."

"I'm fine." He rasped. "It's nothing."

"You're not and it's definitely something. At least let's clean it. Otherwise it'll get infected."

"I don't need help." He insisted angrily. She could hear frustration and embarrassment, but also a small bit of fear in his voice.

"You're freezing. At least get inside." She could see him shaking. He sighed and cursed.

"All right." He grudgingly agreed, grunting as she knelt next to him and put his good arm over her neck and helped him up. He was very heavy, but once he got his legs, he barely needed her help. They walked across the street and down the block. She leaned him against the wall while she unlocked her room, then she got him and led him over to the bed. Once he was down, she closed the door and made a bee line for the bathroom where the bandages and antiseptic were. She was prone to cuts and scrapes and always had some on hand wherever she was. Darielle washed her hands thoroughly and went back the room where she left him. He had his arm on his stomach and he was bleeding heavily.

"No!" She yelled. He jerked in surprise and straightened up. She grabbed his injured arm and lifted it. "Keep it _up_. You don't have to make it easy to bleed out." He said nothing to this, but allowed his arm to remain lifted. She began to take the jacket off and his good hand was on her in a flash.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled. She froze.

"I…I need to see." She said.

"Right. Gotta stare at the freak. Well, I don't think so. Getcha hands offa me."

"I need to see your cut." She corrected, pushing him back down and taking his arm out of the sleeve. She did it so deftly; he almost didn't have time to fight back. If he hadn't lost so much blood, he would have. She was oblivious, searching for the origin of the blood flow.

She grabbed a towel off the table next to her and dabbed it to the wound. It was an old towel so there was no fluff that stuck to the blood. It sopped everything up cleanly. She shivered.

"What, the green gettin' to ya?" He jibed. He didn't like needing help. Certainly not by a strange _woman_.

"No your arm is…it's …_pumping_." She shivered again. "And _so_ much." She cringed and dabbed the towel again. She grabbed the antiseptic. "This is going to hurt. I'll count to three and then do it, okay?" She warned. He frowned, but nodded his head once. It had to be done. "One, two." She doused his wound with the liquid and it immediately foamed white.

"Ah! What the-you said three!" He bellowed. His New York accent very strong.

"I heard that people tense up right before they think it will hurt, so the antiseptic is less effective because it can't reach into the bunched areas. Suspense is the worst, so I removed that. Sorry." She added as an afterthought.

"That is _it_." He started to stand, shakily. But she wasn't letting go of his arm.

"This is going to need stitches." She impressed with importance. "We need to take you somewhere. You need help."

"Hell no." He yanked his arm away, with a growl, causing a fresh flow of blood.

"Stop!" She cried, helplessly. He stopped and raised his hands attempting to back away from her so she wouldn't approach. He stumbled a bit. _The loss of blood_, she thought.

"Look. I'll go home. My brother, real good with stitches. He's practically a doctor."

"Convenient."

"Not really." He spat. "You think I can waltz into a hospital and just get treated? Yeah, that'll happen. So we kinda had to find a work around."

"Okay. Okay. Then how far is it?" Her immediate acceptance and lack of argument temporarily soothed him, but he didn't like her question.

"Not far," He evaded.

"How far?" She pressed.

"Not. Far." He repeated fiercely. She sighed.

"Okay." She relented, exasperated. "Let's go."

"No way!" He exclaimed. "You can't come."

"No girls allowed?"

"Funny." And he made a face. It was then that she noticed his face. Funny how she had been looking at it, but hadn't had the time to _look_ at it. He was wearing a mask under his hat, like Zorro. It was red which stood out against his green skin. His face was definitely serpentile. He had nose holes like a snake, but no nose. His mouth was human-like, but wide.

He educated her. "No one can go there. I think you're smart enough to figure out why."

"But-"

"I am not leading anyone to my brothers!" He fumed, ferociously. "I would rather die. Do ya get me? Look, thanks for stoppin' that chick, but I got it from here. Okay?" He started to walk, weaving a little.

"And if you pass out along the way?" She called out. "What if someone less scrupulous finds you and decides to look around? What of your brothers then?"

He sighed. Truth be told, his vision was blurring and the earth was moving. And not in a good way. Maybe he could just get close enough to the lair and Michelangelo would find him on patrol. It was stupid to go out without his shell cell. That and the fact that He hadn't fixed the slice in his NightWatcher get up should have been enough to tell him to STAY HOME. But no, he just couldn't skip a night.

"Fine." He relented. She had already put her rain jacket on and now went to grab his injured arm. "No, this one." He said pointing to his other arm.

"No. This arm has to be elevated. I know it's going to hurt, but in the long run it will be better. "

"Whatever." He knew it was getting bad because the fight was leaving him bit by bit.

"Oof," She faltered. "Okay, I need you to walk, guy."

She grumbled, strain heavy in her voice. He took some weight off her and they began to walk. He led her to a manhole and together they got the cover off. He jumped down, landing hard. She took the ladder and resumed her position under his arm again. He led her down a maze of tunnels. She hoped he was not purposefully taking the long way to confuse her. Time would make a difference. She said as much and the path did become a bit more direct. They walked for what seemed like hours, his steps steadily getting weaker and weaving. He finally stumbled and made a half grab at her, but only snagged her silver chain, ripping it clean off. Then he fell into a dirty puddle of sewage.

"Ugh, no!" Bacteria, infection. Just great. She leaned over him, but saw that he was out. She tried to find a pulse and was having trouble because of this thick skin, but then noticed he was still breathing.

"Step away." The voice came from behind her. She froze. What else could go wrong? Muggers in the sewers? Come on! She saw a three pronged short sword in his belt in front of her, so she slowly pulled it out.

"Away!" The voice commanded again. She stood and turned; short sword at the ready.

"Back off." She begged, regrettably no threat in her voice. "We don't have anything." She threw her jacket to show she had no wallet.

The shadow stepped out just a little, but not into the light. It was a veiled threat. Intimidation. Because she wasn't intimidated enough at the moment.

"We only want him." Out of the shadow came a long sword that pointed to the collapsed trench coat. She bit her lip. She turned back.

"Why?" She didn't lower her sword. She unconsciously reached for her necklace with her other hand, only to remember it was probably in putrid water at the moment.

"Cause he's our brother, dude." Came another voice from her left. She looked and saw…a turtle. A giant freaking turtle. About 5 feet tall. Standing on two feet complete with shell. He had an orange mask on like the shadow and he was twirling what she recognized to be nunchucks. Right. She gazed back at the unconscious figure and agreed that they probably were brothers. The green skin and all.

"Dudette." Orange amended on seeing her.

"He's hurt." She informed, dropping the weapon and stepping away. She didn't want to impede assistance. "He's lost a lot of blood."

The other came out of the shadow and ran to his brother's side. He looked like the other one, but he had a blue mask and two long swords.

"Raph." He said and shook the limp brother. He looked up to the other brother. "Mikey."

"I'm on it." He drawled. He got the legs and the two carried their brother off. She watched, helpless. It was probably best to leave.

"Why don't you come with me?" She whirled around and saw another one! Purple mask and a long stick. Well, at least it didn't seem as lethal.

"Um, I could just…" She feebly pointed in the other direction.

"Come with me." He finished her trailing sentence. She swallowed hard and nodded. He walked her forward and she felt like a herded prisoner. _Well_, she reasoned, _all they know is their brother is badly wounded and I was crouched over him with his sword. Looks pretty bad_. Now that she didn't have the responsibility of helping someone, she returned to her normal self. Before, she had been acting on instinct to preserve another life. Now, she had nothing else to think of except how bad this looked and how he had said he would die rather than lead anyone to his brothers…

They came to a large entry way and Purple gently pushed her through when she hesitated to look around. She went in and saw…a _home_: a couch, TV, gaming equipment, machinery strewn helter-skelter, a dining area. The blue turtle came back and nodded to her guard. Her guard went into a side tunnel. She assumed that must be where the fallen brother was. Her new guard nodded to the table. She sat. He did not.

"So. What happened to my brother?" He crossed his arms, brooking no argument while keeping his voice a calm, but powerful weapon of its own.

"Um, he got stabbed." She mumbled.

"Yes. I saw that. I would like to know how. Do you know how it happened?" While the words weren't cruel, there was a definite tone to them. Clearly he felt he was speaking to the person who possibly killed his brother.

"There was a woman." She offered. Unsure how to begin. If she tried too hard to defend herself, it wouldn't help her case.

"Yes?"

"She was attacked by this man. And he, your brother, stopped him." Blue raised his head and sighed in frustration to her response.

"So he was playing vigilante and got hurt in the fight." He concluded.

"Um…no. He beat the attacker. _He_ ran away. But the woman…she, well she just stabbed him." Blue's eyes went wide and then narrowed.

"And you weren't the woman, right?" He asked, clearly believing she was.

"No." She answered, slightly offended. She had been staring at the table the whole time. She knew it made her look guilty, but she couldn't look up. She would crumble. Eyes had power over her. They could crush her. She was only strong looking away. "I saw it."

"And you decided to help my brother."

"I got him out of the rain."

"And brought him here."

"Yes."

"And that's what happened."

"Yes." She remembered being in traffic court once. Her lawyer had stressed short one word answers. Don't give the prosecution anything to work with. Blue sighed.

"Okay. Well, you'll have to stay here for now. Just till we figure this out." She nodded at the table, clasping her hands. Just then, she saw a giant rat walk into the room Purple went to. He wore a red robe and walked with a cane. But he was moving with some urgency. She began to pick at her cuticle. Where was she? How was this happening? Alice down the rabbit hole didn't even come close to her reality right now.


	2. Chapter 2: A Patch of Green

Donatello did a quick appraisal of his brother.

"Hey, Raph." He said, hoping to get his eyes to flutter at the very least. Instead, he was rewarded with:

"Hey, yourself." It was weak, but Donnie was relieved. At least Raph was coherent enough to respond. He had been untwining thick string and now laced it through a needle. This was not the first time Donatello had done stitches on one of his brothers. Not even the first time he had stitched up Raph. But this wound was deep and had been open for a while. Raph had lost a lot of blood and while Donatello knew the basics of how to do a blood transfusion, he first did not have the tools and he second did not know if their blood was compatible. They were not, essentially, brothers by blood. They each had come from a different clutch. And while each of them felt in their hearts that they were family in every way, it was not biologically true. Such a misstep could kill Raph if their blood was too dissimilar. It was simply better to seal the wound quickly and keep it clean. With the needle now threaded, Michelangelo having cleaned the wound while he was doing so, Donatello held the needle over a candle flame to further disinfect it.

"This is going to hurt, big brother." He warned. Raph smiled weakly at Donnie.

"Bring it on." It saddened Donnie. That Raph felt he had to be tough. Even for him. But he let Raph handle it the way he wanted and would let him keep his dignity by keeping silent on the matter. As the needle sunk in for the first time, Raph grunted and closed his eyes. Donnie tried to make quick work of it, both to seal the wound faster and also to not prolong it for his brother. Michelangelo would dab Raph's brow with a damp towel every now and then. Raph said nothing, but Mikey knew it was helping.

When Donnie was done, he sanitized the wound again and then wrapped it tightly to catch any seepage. He would change the bandage daily if he needed to. Most times, he didn't need to, but he didn't know how fast this wound would heal, being so deep and all. The turtles and Splinter healed faster than what humans would consider normal. But that didn't mean that one, deep wound couldn't finish them off. And at this point, it wasn't the wound healing, it was the loss of blood Donnie was concerned about. Donnie hoped that he sealed fast enough for his brother to be able to recuperate.

Raph had passed out. It was probably for the best. Right now, the pain would be at its worst. Donnie didn't have access to pain medication with April gone. It had been several years since Max Winters had sent her around the world to collect his statues, but April had missed the adventure and detective work. She found work at the American Museum of Natural History. They had her globetrotting now, too. The guys all missed her, but none would let her know how much. They wanted her to be able to live her life. To see the world. But right now, Donnie felt responsible for sending her away. She was going to turn down a 'mission' as she called them, to stay at home for a while. But Donnie, trying to live vicariously through April, had told her to go, that they would be fine. His brothers had agreed and she had gone, taking Casey with her to make it an international 'date'. Now, they had no contact with the surface. So no pain medication or resupplies until April's return.

"My son," Splinter rasped in his quiet, gentle voice. Donnie turned to see his Sensei leaning on his walking stick. He moved to Raphael's bedside with a slow, but urgent gate. Donnie was amazed at how graceful he still was. While Splinter's age had begun to take its toll, he was still an impressive figure. Dignity and purpose in his every movement.

Donnie waited until Splinter had finished his approach.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Father." Splinter placed a bony, long fingered hand on Raphael's brow. Worry etched plainly on his face. Without looking at Michelangelo, the rat addressed him.

"Michelangelo. A fire for your brother. Let the room be warm for him to absorb the heat. His skin is chilled." Mikey bowed once.

"Yes, Father." Even though Splinter had given a command and the proper response moniker was 'Master', they all felt the need for familial bonds. Mikey left the back way, avoiding the room where the strange woman was. Mikey didn't want to interrupt Leo's interrogation.

"You have done well, Donatello." Splinter praised. "Your brother could not be in better hands."

"Yes he could." Donnie argued gently. "If April were here,"

"April cannot stitch. Your heart and your hand are steady. This is what your brother needed." Donnie said nothing for a moment and then spoke.

"But the pain, Master Splinter. It will be terrible." Splinter stroked Raphael's head, listening to Donatello.

"Yes. But it will also be sweet, because he is alive to feel it. And that, my son," Splinter faced him. "is because of you."

Mikey came in and began stacking the wood on a concrete indent in the floor at the corner of Raphael's room: a makeshift fire pit. Directly above the indent was foiled tubing leading to a hole in the concrete ceiling. Each room had one and the smoke released to the surface near the garbage burning pit. It mixed in and no one on the surface could trace it. He doused the wood with smokeless oil and set it aflame. Shadows jumped to life on the walls and an immediate breath of heat brushed against his skin. Since they were reptiles, they pulled the heat from their environment, not having body heat of their own. Raphael had been soaked to the bone leaving him near shock when coupled with his loss of blood.

All that could be heard now was the soft crackle of the wood and Raphael's labored breathing. Splinter and the two brothers watched and silently prayed that they had gotten to him in time.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftershock

After about half an hour, Donatello remembered Leo. He left Raph's room and found Leonardo sitting at the table staring at the woman. She was not staring back. Her eyes were locked on the floor. She was even sitting sideways on the chair so she was not facing Leonardo. His first thought was how frail she was. Her frame was so small it seemed like a light breeze would push her down. And she was beyond pale. Her skin was gray and purple. Like the blood had been drained from her body. Her black hair had dried in gnarled tangles around her face giving her the appearance of a half-starved wild woman. Her lips blended into her face. There was no hint of red to them and her eyes were so pale a blue that she looked faded from reality; whitewashed, except for the sheer blackness of her hair. In that moment, he pitied her. She truly looked pathetic. Then he remembered Raph. Was she the one? How could someone so fragile defeat his brother? Her clothes hung limply and crumpled on her, having dried on her body. Dark stains covered her clothes and as he approached his brother, he saw dried blood on her hands, too.

The look on his brother's face was one of uncertainty. Like his brother was trying to answer the questions he had by reading her mind waves. Donnie walked up to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo did not flinch; he had seen his brother approach. Donnie nodded to Raph's room indicating that he would take the watch now so that Leo could see Raph. Leo looked appraisingly at Donnie, asking with his eyes '_is he okay_?' Donnie nodded and Leo went into Raph's room as Donnie took the seat he had just been occupying.

Leo felt the heat before he even crossed the threshold. Splinter had a chair now and was seated next to Raphael, ready for a long vigil. He stepped up to Raph's bed and took another long look. Comparatively to before, Raph looked much improved. The blood had been washed away and there was a clean, white bandage on his arm where the open gash had been. His color was now the deep, healthy green it was meant to be. Earlier, his skin had seemed waxy and pale. His breath was even though labored. He sighed. The worst was probably over.

Without saying word, Leo sat on the floor beside Splinter. There wasn't another chair in the room. Raph didn't usually entertain his brothers in his room, so he only had a chair for himself when he wanted to sit at his desk in the corner. This was the chair Splinter had taken. Leo didn't mind. The room was warm enough so the stone didn't chill him.

Leo didn't know how much time had passed, but Raph stirred in his sleep. Leo was on his feet in a flash and even Splinter sat up in his chair. Both pairs of eyes searching Raph's face for wakefulness. They were both rewarded when Raph's bleary eyes opened and landed on them. He blinked several times, trying to solidify his vision into a single image instead of several blurred ones. Then the pain hit. He groaned.

"Ah, man." He mumbled. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." Leo nodded somberly.

"No, brother. Just stabbed." Raph smiled weakly.

"That all? I'm gettin' old."

"You're not a teenager anymore."Leo smiled. Raph snorted.

"Neither are you."

"Yeah, but I don't go out gallivanting through the city pretending I'm 15 years younger. Raph,"

"While I am glad that both of you are well enough to argue, perhaps this moment can best be used for reflection and not education." Splinter commented.

"Sorry, Master." Leo acquiesced. Raph, however, was not surprised by the immediate lecture. That was Leo. He needed to be a leader right now, not a brother. Being a brother was too scary. He didn't want to admit that he had almost lost Raph. While Raph did not apologize, he didn't think he needed to, he said:

"I think I'll take it easy for a few days." Leo's eyes narrowed darkly. "Or more." He added. Leo sighed.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah," Raph tried to sit up. Both Leo and Splinter pushed him back down. "I can't breathe." He explained. Leo held Raph up, while Splinter propped the pillow up tall behind him. Leo released him and he sat up, his breathing unrestricted now. "Yeah, I remember." He was looking at his arm; flexing the hand and watching the bandage tighten with his tendons. As if on cue, Mikey came into the room.

In the next room, Donnie could hear muffled talking. He looked at Darielle and walked over to the sewer tunnel edge where Raph was laying. He stood there, on the edge, and kept watch on her still, while being able to hear his brothers.

"Great." Raph mumbled. He really didn't want an audience when he told Leo what happened to him. But, for the most part, they didn't keep secrets, so everyone would know eventually. Best to get it out of the way.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie prompted, the doctor coming out.

"Just great, Donnie. You know? I feel like a million bucks." Donnie rolled his eyes. He was feeling fine.

"What happened?" Leo reiterated. He wasn't going to let Raph wheedle his way out of an explanation. He had a strange woman in the next room that he needed to know how to deal with.

"I was on my way home." Raph began. Mikey snorted. "I was on my way home," Raph repeated dangerously with a glare at Mikey. "hopping rooftops. I saw this guy jump this girl. He was gonna do the big bad, so I stepped in. Or, jumped in. We tangoed a little, but I kicked his sorry scumbag butt and he ran away like a little girl." Mikey jumped in.

"So he got you?" _No_, Leo thought. Remembering what the woman had told him.

"No." Raph growled. "The flippin' chick did it." Mikey was confused.

"The one you just saved?"

"Yeah. Didn't see it comin'. She picked up the perp's knife and sailed it home here." He pointed to his arm.

"Dude." Mikey whispered, clearly disturbed. "So that girl, in there? She…_she_?" Mikey questioned.

"Girl," Raph asked. "What girl? She still here?" He was visibly agitated. Leo pressed down on one of his shoulders.

"There is a woman here. What happened after you were stabbed by this girl?" He didn't want any other distractions. Leo needed the truth and didn't want to give Raph any information that might sway his response. Raph looked at Leo, stunned at his brother breezing over the fact that a strange human was in their home. Leo's stern look however meant business.

"Okay, Fearless Leader. I went down, hard. The lady was gonna finish me off and send me to that great sewer in the sky when this other woman came in from the street." Raph fell silent. This was so embarrassing. He was the strong one. It was all he had. It was his claim to fame in the clan. And now, he had to relinquish his one honed skill. "She stopped her." Leo nodded.

"And then?" Jeez! Did he want every little detail?

"She got the other chick to run away." Leo blinked. The woman hadn't said that.

"How?"

"I don't know…I was bleeding into the cement at the time." The truth was, Raph did know. He remembered exactly what the woman had said. '_He just saved your life. Why don't you return the favor?_'

"Okay, so she got this other woman to leave. Then what?" Leo prodded.

"Should I write this down for you? Maybe I should publish a memoir about it?"

"What then?" Leo commanded firmly.

"She was going to call for an ambulance. I had to stop her."

"How?"

"I just grabbed her arm a little. Just to get her attention, you understand. But, she saw my hand. It was all downhill from there. But she agreed not to call for an ambulance."

"That was good. Who knows what they would have done to you there." Chills went through all the turtles at the thought. Some fates were worse than death.

"Yeah, so," Raph cleared his throat.

Mikey held up a glass of cool water. Raph regarded his brother with silent appreciation and took the glass with a pursed lip smile of 'thank you'. He took a long draught of water and felt it smooth his throat.

"She said I needed to get outta the rain. And that was no joke. I was cold. I mean…_cold_." He had thought he only had minutes left. He had thought that that was the kind of chill the dead felt. His brothers nodded, understanding. "So, she took me to her motel room." Any other time, this would have elicited some kind of crude remark from Mikey, but to his credit, he remained silent. "Then she took off the jacket from this arm and started to clean the wound. I was falling over trying to stay awake. I think we fought over something…" He stared off for a moment, thinking. "I think she wanted to take me home…I didn't want her to come. I…I don't really remember anything else." Leo nodded, unsurprised that his brother couldn't remember the last part. It didn't worry him. His story collaborated enough with the woman's outside that he felt her conclusion was accurate.

"She's still here." Leo informed. "She did bring you down. But you collapsed. We found you both in the southern tunnel by the marbled stone." The 'marbled stone' was not, in fact, marble. It was concrete that had been stained in such a way by the draining filth that it had a marbled effect in that area. It was a marker for them.

Raph closed his eyes with guilt. What had he done? Did his foolishness have no end?

"What happens now?" Raph asked. "I mean, what do we do with her?" Leo sighed.

"What can we do? Just ask her to keep our secret. Do you think she will?" Leo queried.

"I don't know. I mean she helped me, even knowing what I was. But once the adrenaline wears off, people think you know?" Raph surmised.

"Yes." Leo agreed unhappily.

"Leo is right." Splinter spoke. "There is only one honorable course of action: to free her and ask her to keep our secret. The other choices are unthinkable. I believe her heart is good. If her first instinct was to protect a stranger and continue to protect him through her own fear, I cannot believe that the darkness of greed or cruelty would cause her to reveal us. She gave our Raphael a chance, so must we give her one."

"Yes, Master." Leo bowed. It was decided that Raph would rest for a while more and then he would speak with the woman. Mikey, Donnie and Leo exited the back way so that each could get to their own rooms without going into the main living area where the girl was sitting.

Darielle watched as her guard left the room. He had stood on the edge for a while, nodding and listening to something. Then he had bowed to someone unseen and gone into the room, leaving her alone. She had reached a calm level. After all, the level of sheer, unadulterated panic could not be maintained forever. Slowly, her heart had slowed and her breathing. But when Purple disappeared, her panic kicked into high gear again. Why would they leave her alone? Did Blue explain her story? Did they believe her? Was this a test? Were they seeing if she would flee? Her gut was screaming for her to run, her limbs twitching with adrenaline. But her deeper instincts and her brain kept her in check. Running attracted attention. She would be caught immediately. This was their terrain. They would know ways to cut her off and she would be running without direction. She still had a chance to appeal to their reason. If they had any. Blue seemed to want to understand. Perhaps he would consider what she had told him. It was her only viable option. Much time passed without a watcher. Hours, if not an entire day it seemed went by and the longer she waited, the more she questioned if she should stay.

She kept her eyes on the table, staring at it and nowhere else. Her mind going a mile a minute. She mindlessly picked at her fingers around her cuticle. One finger bleeding slightly. Finally, Splinter entered the room and saw that the poor girl was terrified. He began to approach her, planning to sooth her nerves. But out of the side tunnel, the Red banded turtle approached. He saw Splinter, but looked to Darielle at the table. He looked back at the brown rat and pleaded silently. Splinter nodded his understanding and turned to leave. Orange and Blue were coming, but the giant rat herded them gently back and they all left quietly. From her position at the table, Darielle tensed. Why was the rat removing the others? Is he going to kill her now? Is that why the others left? She picked at her fingers more urgently, blood on two fingers now.

"Hey." Raphael said. Darielle abruptly stood rocking the chair she was sitting on. Clearly she was startled; her gaze immediately dropped to the floor when her eyes fell upon Red.

"Should you be up?" She asked, panicked. Wildly thinking that maybe he would go back to bed. _And what? What now? Now, later…it doesn't matter. Does it?_ The turtle frowned at her, seemingly offended.

"I'm not made of glass. See?" He held out his arm to show her. She rolled her eyes slightly and looked. Then looked again. He was almost fully healed. It was impossible. She reached out to touch his arm, but realized what she was doing and pulled away by making it seem like her hair suddenly needed flattening.

"You heal very fast." She stated. Realizing that if it did come down to him attacking her, she would have no chance of survival. Even if she got a lucky shot in, he would heal quickly.

"Yeah. It's one good thing I guess." He allowed, clearly not agreeing with his words. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, 'thanks', but I think maybe you don't want to hear it. Regretting it so soon, huh?" His voice was a low, sarcastic growl.

"Why would you say that?" She managed. She was very intimated and didn't do well with confrontation.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged exaggeratedly. "Maybe because you can't even look at me, or anything except the floor? Or maybe because you're shredding your hand so much you're bleeding on the concrete." Her fingers immediately stopped working as she looked down at them. They were slick with blood and there were several drops on the concrete.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"What do you think I am?" He challenged angrily. "A monster?" He spat."A freak?" She remembered the words from the woman last night and realized that he _had_ heard them and they had hit their mark.

"I think a lot of things about you," She said quietly, still looking at her bloody fingers. "But I don't know which of them are true."

"I see. So you just assume the worst."

"No, but I think about it. You said-"

"Oh, so I condemned myself, did I? Go on, what did I say?"

"You said," She stuttered. "You said-"

"What? What did I say?"

"You said you would rather die than lead someone to your brothers!" She shouted, his surprise evident, because he took a step back. Apparently, he had pushed a bit too far. She was now in full panic mode.

"But I'm here now! And I _don't_ know what to do! I don't know how far you'll go to protect them. I don't know, do I? As much as I want to believe you helped that woman because you're a good person, I don't _know_ that. For all I saw, you could have jumped that man because he owed you money. Or maybe you wanted to have a go with the girl yourself, I don't know! There are a thousand possibilities running through my head and some of them are good, but some of them aren't and I don't know! _I don't know_." She gave up and fell silent, terrified because she had never in her life raised her voice in anger. She had always been too afraid. But she wasn't crying. She was proud of herself for that. Plainly, he didn't know what to say about that. All he did was hold out a napkin; the proverbial white flag. She accepted it and wrapped her fingers. The blood soaking through slowly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You..uh…seem a bit…timid." He commented. Timid? After her loud mouth performance, she wondered how he came to that conclusion. "Ya know? Except for that last bit. So how is it you came to, you know, step up yesterday? I mean, _your_ life wasn't threatened."

"No." She agreed calmly. "But yours was. That was all that mattered. I couldn't understand _why_ she would…" She fell silent.

"But now you understand." He finished and raised his hands as if to gesture to himself.

"No. I mean, you _saved_ her. You saved her from a terrible fate." He smirked, just a little.

"Terrible fate?" A bit dramatic, he thought. Like out of some epic.

"Yes." She affirmed icily. "I think being raped and possibly murdered in an alleyway is a terrible fate."

"Well, I didn't mean… I didn't say…" He gave up. "You're right. Of course you're right." She looked at him.

"You can't understand. Men can't. –

"Now just wait a minute. Don't tell me I don't understand. I know that rape is bad." He defended angrily.

"Rape is bad?" She repeated, with a hint of derision. "Men don't know. You can't. You have no idea what it feels like. You have no idea what it is to fear that. Even if it never happens, you are always afraid of it. The force, the helplessness. The invasion. You just can't know."

"Yeah, maybe." He relented softly, uncomfortable now. He saw that she was still picking at her fingers, the napkin having been dropped to the floor and blood flowing freely again. He took her hand carefully. "Stop" He urged gently. She jumped at his touch, but did not pull away. He pulled bits of white paper that clung to her blood-sticky fingers. "Man," He murmured. "Come with me." He led her away from the table, deeper into the lair.

"Where?" She asked, uncertain.

"The bathroom."

"You have a bathroom?" Her shock trumping her panic for an instant.

"Yeah, indoor plumbing. It's amazing." He took her into the bathroom and pulled out several things from the drawers: gauze, disinfectant, tape. He took her hand again and turned on the water faucet. "This is going to hurt." He said and put her fingers under the warm water. Her hand jerked a little as her fingers stung, but the blood cleared away and they both could see the damage. At the same time they said:

"_Damn_, what did you do?"

"That's not so bad." He looked at her. She was looking at her fingers appraisingly; her other hand reached for her neck absently and then returned to the sink counter.

"Not so bad?" She nodded, still looking at her fingers.

"That'll heal in a few days. I've had worse." He didn't know what to think about that. So he dabbed her hand dry with a towel, small spots of red peppering the cloth as he went. He held her hand over the sink again and spilled the disinfectant over her fingers. That hurt beyond words. Her hand jerked again and she cried out of surprise, but said nothing else.

"See, it's the suspense that makes it bad." He said wryly, echoing her words from last night. "Payback's a bite, isn't it?" He smiled.

Her face was expressionless, but he saw she was notably less afraid, which he took to be a good sign. He wrapped her fingers individually so she could still use them. When he was done he said 'Go like this' and fanned his three fingers in a wave. She started hesitantly, but then it flowed nicely and delicately. He took her hand again and placed a bit more tape on them, now that he knew the bandages weren't too tight, he wanted to secure them. Once he was done, he placed his other hand on top and said "Now that should heal okay." Proud of his work. She was staring at her hand, delicately sandwiched between his own, and he immediately pulled them away, feeling very awkward suddenly.

"Right," He cleared his throat. "Got a name?" He asked to change the subject.

"Darielle." She said quietly, still looking down. She pronounced it 'Dah-ree-_el_' with an emphasis on the 'el'. He motioned vaguely to himself.

"Raphael." She laughed softly. While she had a nice laugh, light and fluttery, he did not appreciate that it was at his expense. "Yeah, it's hilarious." He drawled.

"No." She said seriously. "Just very appropriate." He frowned at her.

"I'm named after a renaissance painter. How does that fit the moment?"She looked at him, waiting for him to get it.

"Raph-ay-el." She said liquidly with a very thick accent, making his name sound ancient and powerful. It sent a chill down his spine. In the back of his mind he thought, _that_ is how my name is meant to be pronounced. She was still waiting then smiled patiently. "It's Hebrew." She explained. "It means "God Heals".

"No way." He said, disbelieving.

"Yes. _Rap-pha_ is to heal and _El_ is God." She said the two Hebrew words with an accent and slipped back to American with smooth transition. "So anything Hebrew with _El_ in it refers to God. Like Samuel, Ezekiel…like that."

"I didn't know that. Always assumed it was Italian. God heals, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded and pointed to his arm. "He certainly does. You're well named." He liked her smile. It was faint, but pleasing.

"Darielle," He mused. "What does _it_ mean?" She looked down at the pavement again.

"It's French." She replied flatly. "It means 'little dear'. But not the animal, it means…" She was trying to think of a word to describe dear. "You know, um…"

"Something precious?" Raphael suggested. She blushed.

"Yes." While he wanted to say something like 'you sure are.' Or 'the name totally fits', he didn't think it was appropriate. So instead he said "A beautiful name."

"My parents thought so. Most people call me Dari. It's quicker." He nodded and once again there was that oh-so-familiar awkward silence.

"I know what you're thinking." He said finally. "You're thinking 'what happens now', right?" She nodded somberly. "Lemme break it down for you. Up there," He pointed to the surface. "We're freaks. We get caught, we get dead or worse. I know I don't want to end up someone's science experiment and I don't want my brothers poked, prodded and stared it. You get me?"

"Yes." Once again not looking at him. He sighed.

"Still?" He was exasperated. She looked up at him tentatively.

"Still what?" She asked blankly, genuinely unsure of his meaning. He shook his head.

"Fuh'get it. Whatever. My point is that we can't have you tellin' anyone anythin'. Know what I mean? Not your friends, not your family, not your shrink, not the voices in your head. I don't care who they are. You say nothing. You follow?" She frowned.

"It's not my secret to tell." She said as if that explained everything.

"Can I get a 'yes, Raphael I understand you?" She blushed again.

"Yes, Raphael. I understand you. I will say nothing of you or your brothers to anyone. I swear it." Raphael nodded, appeased.

"Good. Long as were on the same page." She was looking at him sidelong. "What?" He demanded, not sure if he preferred her looking at the floor or the scrutiny she was giving him now.

"So...is that it?" She questioned, unsure what to do now. He sniffed uncomfortably and shifted on his feet with authority.

"Yeah. I think that covers it. Anythin' I'm missin'?" She shook her head slowly.

"No…I don't think so."

"Right. So uh…have a… good life and everything." She nodded, feeling like everything might really be okay now.

"You, too."She allowed herself a small smile. He waved gallantly to the entrance tunnel. She turned and walked out, then stood still. She looked left, then right. Riiigghhhttt. So, which way? She really didn't want to spend hours trying to find her way out of the sewers. She took a tentative step to the left decided that one way was just as good as the other. She heard a small grumble behind her. She turned and saw Raphael slightly shaking his head. She turned around and faced right, then looked at him again. He looked at her and then sighed. She wanted to remind him that it was his fault for taking a convoluted route here. Not that she would have remembered it, with all the stress going on. She wasn't making a map as she was trying to haul him to safety.

"C'mon, I'll take you." He splashed into the water and began to lead the way. He got a few feet ahead of her and she followed behind. After about 20 minutes of wending their way through the tunnels, suddenly, he stopped. Raphael pulled a small sword with three prongs from his belt with a '_ha_!' She stopped, but he kept going and began swirling the sword and stopping every now and again to strike a blow at the air. He grabbed its twin from his belt and began to use both in tandem. She smiled as she realized he was practicing. She had seen him fight in the alleyway and knew he was not someone to reckon with, but this small thing told her how dedicated he was to the craft of fighting, using even this time to hone his skill. He did a sort of 'spin kick' and was unexpectedly facing her, and she froze. It was dim, but the look on his face told her he had mostly forgotten she was there. He stood up straight and said "Uh, yeah, we're almost there." Then turned around and continued to walk in a normal fashion, belting his swords once more. She followed behind. After a few more moments, they came to a rusty metal ladder leading upward. She could see the halo of light that signaled a manhole cover. He went up, lifted the cover and came back down.

"There you go. Home sweet Street." He grinned and stepped aside for her to climb the ladder and waved his hands grandly. In typical fashion, she did not smile, but grabbed the ladder with both hands, ready to pull herself up. Instead, she looked up at the uncovered manhole. It seemed to her that this was a very important moment in her life. Something extraordinary had just happened to her and once she stepped up to the surface, it would be over. It would probably fade into some kind of dream and she would eventually convince herself that she had exaggerated some things and then she would simply fall back into her routine; her very ordinary, exceedingly uneventful routine. Her mind raced through everything. Her mind had absorbed this event in fairly clear detail, aside from the sewer path. Directions were just not her thing. But everything else, including the long conversation this morning was detailed in her mind.

"Still." She murmured. _Still_! She knew what he meant! She felt like a fool. All this time she had been so wrapped up in her own internal situation, that she had completely missed why Raphael was so blatantly angry with her. She wouldn't look at him and he probably thought….she closed her eyes and shook her head. She would laugh except she didn't want Raphael to ask her what was so funny. Only anyone who knew her would get the joke. She let her hands slide away from the ladder.

Raphael had been watching closely wondering what her problem was. First she thought he was going to kill her, then she couldn't look at him, then she followed 20 feet behind him and now she didn't want to leave? Humans were very strange. He saw her bite her lip as if deciding something.

"There is something I think I need to explain." She said, still looking at the ladder.

"What? You don't know your way around on the surface either?" He smiled trying to be patient like Leo taught him. But he really wanted to take her by the shoulders, shake her a bit and scream 'what!'

"You said 'still'."

"What?" He asked, now genuinely confused. Where was this crazy broad going with this? He had been very patient he thought, helping her with her hand and all. Not exactly even-steven, but you know, for him that was pretty darn good.

"Still." She repeated. "Because I was looking at the ground." She clarified. He nodded his head once with exaggeration as if to say 'oh yeah, I remember that.'

"Uh huh." He said. Not sure where she was going with this or why right now. He vaguely wondered what his brothers were doing. Probably flips. He decided this was better, regardless.

"And I do that with everyone." She elaborated. Raphael rolled his eyes and folded his powerful arms.

"Uh huh." He repeated without conviction. "And ….the fact that I am a giant mutated turtle has absolutely nothing to do with it, yeah?" He chuffed with derogation.

"Yes." She said simply. "It would be the same if you were anyone else. Well…" _Aha_! He thought. _Here it comes_. "I guess it _is_ worse with men…a little." She bit her lip and kind of shrugged because she didn't know what else to say. He looked at her over his nose, or where a human nose normally would have been. It could have been read as condescending or even challenging, but it was meant to be a look of sheer incredulity.

"Right." He responded, because he didn't know what else to say to that. Clearly it was a lie, but he wasn't going to call her on it. Then, she looked up at him and caught him in the eye.

"Right." She echoed, making Raphael think that maybe she actually did mean it.

"Why men?" He asked.

"I don't know. " She thought a moment. "I think it's because of what's expected."

"Expected, what does that mean? What's expected?"

"Women are expected to get together with men and vice versa, so…there's more tension. More expectation. More questions. More to read into." She sighed, exasperated. "With men, there are more possible types of relationships than with women ..for me. Women either like you or they don't. If they don't, you stay away. Fine. But men…I can never read them. It's hard to tell what they want and I know what I want. And it usually doesn't jive." She closed her mouth, feeling like she said too much.

"And what do you want?" He prompted.

"To be left alone." She answered without hesitation, giving the obvious indication that it was honest. Then she looked stricken. "I didn't mean…not …I mean… I don't mean to direct that at you in particular just a general sort of…oh." She put her hand to her face, wondering why she opened her mouth. Why, oh why didn't she just climb the stupid ladder back to her life, her safe predictable life? Because for two seconds she was giddy? Oh, she really needed to grow up.

"Nah," He waved it away. "I totally get that. I wish my brothers would. They're _always_ trying to get up in my business. Ya know? Where they don't belong." He unfolded his arms and leaned against the ladder. "I would love to be left alone even for just like…an hour. But uh…well, that ain't gonna happen. Not now."

Happy that he directed the conversation to him, which she had a feeling he did on purpose, she volunteered a question.

"Why?" She asked. He snorted.

"Seriously? I just got stabbed by some rag of a woman and then had to be dragged in by another. Not a rag." He amended quickly. She took no notice.

"But-"

"No buts." He interrupted. "I lead a human home. That's like…"He thought, trying to equate it in human standards. "That's like a Jew informing on his family during the Nazi Occupation. An unexpected betrayal."

"I'm really sorry." She offered, slightly offended at being ranked with a Nazi officer.

"Nah, you didn't do it."

"Well, I kind of convinced you to." She disagreed meekly.

"No, see, the problem started because I needed to pick a fight. THAT is the fact my brothers are going to harp on. Well, Leo will anyway."

"But you helped someone."

"Yeah, he's weird like that. He overlooks those insignificant details. Whatever." He said, quite angry now.

"Why did you need to pick a fight?" She prompted. He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure got chatty." She blushed.

"Sorry." She grabbed the ladder and was going to step up.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing." He said, making no effort to stop her. This whole word thing seemed to be working well with her. Who knew?

"I don't want to be annoying. I just…I don't know. I can go."

"I like to hit things." He said. She visibly blanched, which was quite a feat given how pale she already had been.

"What?" She wasn't sure why he said that. To intimidate her?

"That's why I needed to pick a fight."

"Right. Okay. Um…why do you like to hit things? I mean, in the long run does that make you feel better? I would think your hands would just hurt and you'd still be pissed off." He barked out a laugh before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, that is true enough. But at the time, it sure feels good to make someone else feel like you rule them." Interesting. "I mean, bad people. Scum of the earth."

"And you determine who the scum of the earth are and then you beat them to feel better?" She asked calmly, amazed at her own bravado.

"Well, when you put it like that." He mumbled. "But, I mean I don't think you're one to talk, ya know?" He turned on her. "I mean you clearly have issues, too. Chuh!"

"Everyone does. It's a part of life, I guess."

"How do you do that?" He yelled, exasperated.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"You go all Zen on me. Like Splinter. All these little nuggets of wisdom." He started to mimick her in a falsetto. "I have a lot of thoughts about you, but I don't know which are true." He lost the falsetto. "Sheesh." She realized he was angry because she was right. She shrugged.

"I don't usually talk much, but I think a lot. I see a lot and I hear a lot. So I tend to know things that other people ignore…or would prefer to ignore anyway."

"Okay, Buddha. It's getting dark. You should probably try to make it while it's still light out." She looked up and saw the dimming light.

"I thought it was morning." She stated. He loved how she said things so matter-of-factly. No confusion or anything.

"Nope. We got back at like three in the morning, slept until four in the afternoon, had our pleasant little chat and medical session and so now it's gettin' to be sundown."

She nodded and gripped the ladder with her injured hand.

"Thank you." She asserted. "For seeing a lady home." She offered up her faint smile. He looked at her, nodding in a businesslike manner.

"Sure." He allowed, unsure what to make of this inconstant woman. One minute she was terrified, the next calm and wise. She looked away, satisfied. She climbed the ladder and disappeared into the fading circle of light. A flashing silhouette, then she was gone. He waited a moment, then climbed the ladder and pulled the manhole cover back to its closed position.


	4. Chapter 4: Back in the Saddle

After a few weeks, he wanted to give his brothers a sense of comfort as if he were obeying them. He decided it was time to fly into action. He had finally sewn his NightWatcher outfit, so he put it on and slipped out. He had two goals: first, to kick some butt and second, to make sure the girl kept her mouth closed. He swung up and sidled his way into the dump and found his motorcycle. He kept it hidden in the trash so no one, including Leo, was wise. He cleared off some dirty newspapers and moved away the crushed cans. He sat on the bike and pushed the pedal, feeling the bike growl into life. He grinned, now THAT was a beautiful sound.

He peeled away and headed for his favorite hot spot: Central Park. He parked his bike on a deserted rooftop near the Park and he jumped down soundlessly. It was still light out, but with his biker costume, he wasn't too concerned. Not an inch of green to be seen and in New York, let's face it, there were stranger things than a big guy in a biker outfit. He wandered around the park, looking for the tell-tale signs of a potential crime. It seemed like it was going to be slow, so he decided to check on goal number two. He went back to his bike and motored over to the old alleyway. He dropped down and landed in the spot that he had landed before, bloody and weak. The rain or the clean-up crew washed away his blood and it looked like any other alleyway. His jaw clenched in memory as he turned to the street. Just across the way was her motel room. He would watch her and follow his instincts.

The first night was very uneventful. She went home and didn't leave again. The second night, she went home and didn't leave again. The third night, she went home and didn't leave again. Jeez, did she do anything? He decided to change tactics. He woke up early and staked out her place to see when she left. It turns out she left at 7:30 every morning and headed over to a small building. Raphael investigated and found out it belonged to a politician. Some guy he never heard of, but he didn't think she was the political type. She would stay in the building until 7:30 pm every evening. The entire week. He staked her out again on Saturday, wondering if maybe she became a little more active on a non-work day. She was.

She left at 9am wearing a billowy sundress that hid her petite figure in folds of the moving dress. She had a large purse that was actually more of a sack. She slung it on her arm and headed to Central Park. He followed her and saw her take a place on one of the benches. She pulled out a baggie of something and then sat cross legged on the bench, settling in for the day. She put her hand in the baggie and crinkled it. She waited and a few seconds later, three squirrels skittered into view from various trees nearby. They tentatively waited and he saw her smile. Not her faint smile, it was turned on to full blast.

"Twitch! I knew you'd come back." She rewarded the squirrel with a handful of whatever was in her hand. Incidentally, its little tail twitched in delight as it picked up a piece and began to nibble.

"She's freakin' Dr. Doolittle," He said, incredulously to himself. She threw the others handfuls as well and he saw more squirrels appear. A Blueshirt strolled over, chuckling and swinging his baton jauntily.

"Ms. Drake." He greeted, tipping his hat. His hair was gray and his belly round. Darielle smiled pleasantly at him.

"Officer Storm." She returned.

"They're flooding you today!" He offered cheerfully.

"The sun is out. They don't like it when it's cloudy." She explained.

"Oh, is that it, is it?" He chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, you be sure to have a good day now." He tipped his hat again and continued on his way.

"You, too, Officer!" She waved. Okay so nothing awkward there. If they were in cahoots over capturing elusive mutant creatures, he doubted the exchange would be so…ridiculous. Squirrels? He rolled his eyes, but in truth he was comforted. Cruel people didn't feed squirrels, right? Let alone name them things like 'Twitch'.

Once the baggie was empty she walked over to the nearby trashcan and discarded it. _Okay, so she's earth friendly, also good,_ he noted. She returned to the bench and crossed her legs again, four squirrels still looking at her. She raised her hands to show they were empty.

"All gone." She said with mock sadness. Three squirrels scattered, but one stayed behind. She smiled and grabbed something out of her bag. "Begging will get you everywhere." She said. She bit off a piece of her apple and tossed it to the little guy, whose tail twitched again. The squirrel grabbed it and ran for the tree, clearly intent on hording it for himself. Darielle then reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She began to read. He rolled his eyes. He decided that she clearly wasn't planning to talk, at least not today. So he decided to head back to the lair and catch some sleep. Then he would sneak out again this evening.


	5. Chapter 5: Feng Shui

After his restful nap, he woke to grumbling turtles.

"Nice of you to get up, Raph." Donatello mocked.

"Lay off." Raph said, unruffled. He stretched and smacked his brother behind the head as he walked by.

"Ouch!" Donnie muttered. "Why don't you eat something and then help Splinter."

"What does he need help with?"

"I'm not sure. Something about moving something?" Raph sighed. Probably needed his bed moved again. Splinter was getting into Feng Shui and kept trying to tweak his Family corner. Donatello told Splinter that Feng Shui was a Chinese practice, not Japanese. But Splinter remarked that 'all are our brothers and their teachings wise.' After that, they all let the rat do what he pleased. Raph grabbed a granola bar and walked over to Splinter's room. He knocked.

"Enter, my son." Raphael came in and bowed. Then he walked into the room and knelt before Splinter.

"I hear you need help with somethin', Master." Raphael said. The rat smiled and patted his son on the head.

"Yes, my son. Could you reposition the bed? It is too close to the pipes. Perhaps over there?" Raph gritted his teeth, but stood and bowed again. He had moved the bed four times now.

"Of course, Master. Wherever you want it to go." He grabbed the bed, which was very light, and moved it away from the pipes. "Here?" Splinter looked appraisingly.

"I don't think the bed belongs in the Financial corner." Splinter mused.

"Why not? We don't invest money, so ..." Hoping the rat would follow his train of thought.

"I suppose you are right. The other option is the Love corner, but that should never sleep." Raph's eyes almost bugged from his head, but he said nothing. Splinter chuckled good-naturedly. "A _sensei_ must always keep his student alert. Verbally and otherwise." Raph shook his head and motioned to the bed.

"So…good?"

"It is good." Raph nodded once and chomped his granola bar and walked out.

"Raph!" Damn. Leo.

"Yeah?" Leo's arms were crossed.

"Going somewhere?"

"What's it to you?" Leo's eyes darkened with frustration. Raph saw it. "Oooh. Big Bad Fearless Leader gonna command me? Go on. Order me to say. I dare you." Raph had gotten right up to his brother's face. Almost touching, but Leo did not back down. He held his brother's gaze just as intently. It seemed that Leo was going to go into full lecture mode. Instead, Leo hugged his brother. Raph was so shocked, he didn't return the hug. But he didn't fight it, either.

"Go then," Leo said, wearily. "Just take care of yourself, okay?" He felt Leo pat him once on the shell, then release him. Leo walked away without another word. Raphael turned to watch his brother walk away, mystified and unsure how to feel. His anger was gone and shame replaced it. Splinter watched from his room's doorway and nodded, pleased. "Yes. It was definitely the bed in the family corner." And he shuffled away quietly.

Raph went to his room. The NightWatcher outfit draped over his chair. He stared at it, debating. He grabbed it and walked out. But now his intent for going to the surface was not to look for trouble. It was an entirely different purpose. It was time for a little night riding. He pulled on his suit in the sewer. His first stop was going to be Central Park. Not that he expected Darielle to still be there, but he wanted to check anyway.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6: Biker Escort

He shook his head in disbelief. She was actually in the same exact spot she had been almost eight hours ago. It was incredible. She was still sitting cross legged on the bench reading her book. He had to believe that at least she had gotten up to go the bathroom or get a drink from the fountain. No, wait. She had a bottle of water right next to her. So apparently she didn't need to get water. Amazing. He did see that she was almost done with the book. He looked over one of the bridges at the setting sun. He would let her finish if it just took a few minutes. Then he needed to tell her to scram. He knew she wasn't a New Yorker, she didn't have an accent, but was she stupid? Staying in the Park late was not a good idea.

She was very involved in her story. It was actually pretty amusing. She was on the edge of the bench, biting her lip and she was sitting straight, full of tension. He watched her a moment as her black hair breezed gently against her cheek. For a fleeting moment, he wanted to brush it away. _What_? He rolled his eyes at himself. _Yeah, I'm a real live Romeo,_ he thought wryly. Just then, she closed the book and held it in her lap, her frame now relaxed. She was staring off into the sunset, her expression deep and thoughtful. _Now_, he thought.

"Long time no see." He said walking up to her casually. Her head whipped over to him and in the same instant she stood on her feet. _Skiddish, but good reflexes,_ he noted. She stared at him, gripping her book so tight that her knuckles were bone white. He did take a minute to drink in her appearance. Up close, she was markedly different from that day in the sewer. Her skin was still pale, but it had a healthy glow to it and her cheeks had blush to them, giving her face life that hadn't been there the last time he saw her. Her hair was smooth and untangled. The wind caught whisps of it and made them dance around her face. Her lips had a healthy rose color to them. Her face was blank. Another thing he wouldn't admit that he admired about her. She could make her face blank and unreadable when she wanted. A survival instinct no doubt. He decided to spare her any alarm and he flipped his visor to reveal his green face and red mask. She knew him by trench coat, not by his NightWatcher outfit.

"Raphael." She stated. Once again, it was hard to read her. She had used a slight accent with his name, but there was no friendliness there. Her left hand reached for her neck, brushed it and grabbed for the book again. He wondered what must be going through her head at the moment. "It's daylight." She stated in the same voice.

She didn't know what his sudden appearance meant. Was this some sort of veiled threat: I can find you anytime anywhere?

"Ahhh!" He said and clutched at his face. "The sun! The sun!" He made like his face was burning and then stopped. "I'm NOT a vampire." He explained. "I _have_ seen the sun." She didn't know what to say to that. Still unsure as to why he was here.

She had fallen back into her routine and now here was another unexpected interruption. Could she survive another? He sniffed, clearly upset that his joke didn't go over well. "Jeez, tough crowd. Anyway, how you been, Zen master?"

"Well." She answered stiffly. She couldn't help it. It was like the tin man, she needed more conversation drops of oil to smooth her social skills. "And you? Your brothers?" He was going to make another smart remark about tea and crumpets, but thought better of it.

"Yeah, good. But you really should uh…move it along." She blinked.

"Sorry?"

"You know, make like a tree and leave? Put an egg in your shoe and beat it? Are you gettin' this? You should go home now." She blushed at his condescension. It wasn't that she didn't understand what he was saying, but rather that he was telling her to leave a public place.

"Yes, I know what you said." Trying to stay polite. She hated when people assumed she was a moron just because she didn't speak much. Like she was slow. "_Why_ are you saying it to me?" His eyes widened.

"Are you kiddin' me?" He looked at her. "You're not kiddin' me." He decided. "This is Central Park." He said fake yelling at her like she was deaf. "It is gonna to get dangerous." Still using the fake yell and over pronouncing the words. She took a breath for patience and said:

"It's still light." Raphael shook his head.

"That don't matter." He said. "This is the worst time. Ya see, all the criminals in the Park are walkin' around right now. Takin' a look at who's here and sizing them up. They're pickin' their marks. And when the marks go to leave…BAM! That's when they get hit." She jumped a bit when he shouted 'bam', but she was listening carefully. She began to look around and Raphael got a cruel smile on his face.

"Lookin' for potential attackers?" He teased. He leaned in close to her face. "All of 'em." He supplied. He stood up again. "Sure, some of them look the type: raggy jeans, scraggy beard and junkie circles under the eyes. But some of them look like anyone: wearin' a business suit with a fancy briefcase that he'll use to carry your stuff that he lifted offa ya." He let that sink in.

"I didn't…well." She sighed. That was the signal, time to leave. She turned from him and placed her things in her satchel. She turned back to him.

"Thanks." She said because she didn't know what else to say. He waved to the footpath and she stepped to it. She walked and he watched her a minute, then slapped his visor down and trotted up next to her.

"Just in case." He explained. She smiled nervously, but she actually felt that no one would think to attack her now because there was one badass looking biker walking next to her. Raphael hated the awkward silence. What did he have to do to make her chill out?

"So…" He ventured. "What brings you to New York?" She turned to look at him and realized that she couldn't see him because of the helmet so she looked away again.

"That obvious?"

"Oh, yeah. And you don't have a New York or Jersey accent." He thought a minute. "What is that, anyway? Like Michigan or somethin'?"

"Nothing so interesting. Iowa." He barked out a laugh.

"Iowa! Well, you're right about that. How're the cornfields this year?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I know. Iowa has a lot of cornfields." She seemed irritated.

"Heard that one too many times, huh?"

"Yes. I don't care, but it would be nice to hear something…original." She shrugged.

"Fair ' back to my question. Why New York?"

"My job brought me here." She did not elaborate.

"Don't wanna talk about it or somethin'?" Her step faltered, but she kept going.

"You want to hear about it?" Darielle didn't usually talk about herself because people usually did the 5 minute friendship with her. No one wanted to scratch the surface and Darielle didn't blame them. There wasn't much of interest there. Besides, she usually preferred not being noticed or of interest.

"I'm askin' ain't I?"

"I'm a speechwriter." Now Raphael faltered.

"Didn't see that one comin'." He admitted.

"Why?" She enquired innocently.

"You don't seem much for…you know…communication." She blushed.

"Oh. But that's actually why it makes the most sense. I don't speak well, but I write well. I have time to formulate my thoughts into words." He nodded.

"Yeah, okay I can get that. So who do you write speeches for? Some big shot politician?" He already knew she went to that politician guy that he never heard of. But he didn't want to enlighten her to that fact.

"Well, right now I'm speechwriting for Zachary McGann. He's doing a local campaign so I'm doing the speeches in this location. But I don't work for McGann. I don't work for any one person. That's too much responsibility, to be someone's voice so I limit my time with clients." He was impressed. That showed presence of mind not to get swayed by someone and get caught up in their political cultish ways.

"Smart. But how does affect your pocketbook?"

"It doesn't. I'm..well…very good. I always have clients. But mostly I do smaller stuff. My last project is one I would like to continue here for a bit. In Iowa, I won't say where, the police department hired me for several of their victims."

"What?" He blurted. "Why?"

"Because a lot of them wanted to share what they had been through." They were coming to the Park gates and would soon walk onto the streets. "But a lot of them had trouble explaining things or putting emotions into words. So I would sit with each victim, listen to them talk. And I would take pages of notes. Not just about what they were saying, but how and what they were feeling when they said it. When I wrote up the speech, I tried to make it theirs as best I could. To keep it true but to keep it clear for the audience. Education is crime prevention, too." She ended.

"Whoa. That's…wow." Was all he could say. They were now on the busy street. Raphael was bulky, but everyone sidestepped him to clear his path and he walked smoothly along, without even a slight bump.

"Yeah, I liked it." But Raphael had just realized something. No wonder she acted the way she did. Getting inside victim's heads…that would make her do anything to avoid being a victim, to think and expect the worst to try to avoid it. She never was a victim, that he believed, but the thought frightened her.

"Well, education definitely helps. Like now you'll never stay in the Park that long, right?" They were now almost to her door. She had been fumbling for her keys, but she stopped.

"Right." She agreed. They came to a stop in front of her door. She turned to him and had the same look on her face she did when she was about to climb the ladder out of the sewer, but didn't. He braced himself.

"Would you, I mean…do you have other things to teach like that? Would you..teach me?" His heart fluttered for the smallest moment, giddy and pleased, but he stuffed it down and tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore the fact that she wanted him to teach her, like a streetwise _Sensei_. The prospect was more than pleasing and it stroked his ego in a way that he desperately needed. What with Leo trying to be leader all over again and Raphael once again shunted to the side because he was too unpredictable.

"I got boatloads." He smiled. "I tell you what. Pick a night. You order pizza and I'll give you all the tips you'll ever need to survive this city." She smiled. The same full smile she had given the Officer that morning.

"That would be great! Tomorrow?" He was silently thrilled by her enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed. He saluted with two fingers and left. After what happened with Leo, he decided to go home. Besides, he had a lesson to plan.

Darielle walked into her motel and found her tape recorder in the drawer. She opened it and checked the batteries. She was going to do something for the victims of this city. And so was Raphael. He would provide safety tips for those who really needed to hear them, but who wouldn't listen to someone like him. She would be the ghostwriter.

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7: Streetwise Darwinism

Darielle was excited. She had the recorder placed on a shelf on her desk, right where Raphael would be sitting. It had 10 hours recording time, so she turned it on and covered the red power light with a knick knack snow globe of the Statue of Liberty. He was due any minute. She had tea boiling on a hot plate and a freshly delivered pepperoni pizza on the bed along with plates, napkins and bottles of water. She heard the tell-tale knocking of the first part to 'Shave and a haircut'. She smiled wanly, stepped to the door and knocked twice to finish it 'that's all.' She opened the door and the huge biker turtle stood there.

"You should never open the door to a motel without checkin' who it is." He said. "First tip a the day." She went to her desk and jotted it down diligently.

"Noted." He closed the door behind him and took off his helmet. He looked around and saw the pizza on the bed and smiled.

"Pepperoni?"

"As requested."

"Sweet." He began to unzip his suit, then stopped, looking at her. "You mind?" He asked. "This thing can get kinda hot." She nodded that it was fine and turned her back to fiddle with the tea. Raphael smiled dryly at her prudishness. She heard the bed squeak and turned around. He had sprawled out on the bed, opened the pizza box and was eating his first slice.

"Not on the bed!" He jumped up.

"Sorry!" He mumbled with his mouth full. "Is it like an antique blanket or somethin'?"

"No. Have you ever slept in a bed with pizza crumbs? I haven't and I would like to keep it that way." She pointed to the chair. He obliged by turning it around so the back of the chair was to his chest. She slowly took her seat and he took another bite.

"Normal chair seats aren't long enough for my shell." He explained. "My butt only gets the edge, ya know?" Not knowing what to say to that she said,

"So, where should we start?" He shrugged, chewing.

"How does this normally work?" He swallowed. "I mean, like, with your victims."

"Well, they're not _my_ victims. I didn't attack them, but they usually started with how they got into the situation. This is kind of different. You don't have an event you're describing. You have advice. So…" She put her pen to her mouth to chew the cap in thought. "Maybe we can start with typical victims, or maybe…locations? What do you think?"

He grabbed another piece and was about to bite it when he saw she wasn't eating yet. He offered the slice to her. Such a small thing, but it resonated with her. In her typical fashion, she analyzed the moment in an instant. If she refused the pizza, he could do one of two things: first, not care and bite into it himself, or second get offended and clam up. If she accepted the pizza he would see that she wasn't afraid to accept something that he touched and that she was willing to share a meal with him. It made for a more open social setting. She decided that accepting the offered slice was the best action to take even though she was not hungry.

This decision took seconds and Raphael did not sense any hesitation when she took the piece from his hand. His hand was so large that it was unavoidable that she touched his skin. It was just for an instant, but it was noticeable. At least for him. Her skin was warm and soft. She felt alive. He was used to touching his brothers or Splinter. Splinter's skin was furry and his brothers' were just like him. He had never touched a human before. Well, not exactly true. He beat their faces in or threw them into walls if he had to kick some scumbag butt. And when he had helped her with his hand that night, tensions were high and he wasn't thinking about how it felt. This was different. He had time to feel it and think about it.

She noticed that his skin was cool, but not icy. It reminded her of holding her hand just above frozen ice, that cool mist that breathed against your skin but didn't freeze or chill you. She had been surprised that it was so smooth, like her own skin. His looked pebbly like a reptile, but it didn't feel that way.

"Location." He chose. She set her pizza down after taking a healthy bite and began taking notes as he spoke. It didn't take much to get Raphael talking about crime and defense. He was very helter-skelter and Darielle decided to break the tips into three separate categories. Types of Attacks. Bad Locations and Victims. He listed situations and humbly glossed over how he stopped them. He focused more on how he spotted them and how he learned where to look. She had pages and pages of notes before she raised her hands in a time out sign.

The pizza was long since eaten, and they were on their third pot of tea.

"This is great stuff, Raphael. Really great."

"But?" He prompted, skeptic.

"I have to go to work in four hours." She smiled.

"Right," He said, sheepishly. "Didn't mean to talk your ear off."

"No! This is good. I mean really good." She was flipping through her notes. "I can't believe everything you know."

"Yeah, well. I'm smart. What can I say?" She smiled at him and he swore his pathetic heart skipped a beat. He was noticing that her eyes were a bright, clear blue. Like two frozen blue hydrangea flowers. And her ebony hair framed her porcelain face. Hers was the kind of face he imagined when Leo was reading stories out loud from Olde England, t

he type of face that would make knights bow and swear their swords to protect. He had always believed it to be more about the code of Chivalry, but looking at Darielle, he could see it was so much more than that. She was beautiful, yes, but there was also a gentleness and goodness that emanated from her.

He had almost talked himself out of coming tonight. When his thoughts turned to her, he tried to turn them away. In the end, he told himself he came because he wanted to teach her how to be safe. And to a certain degree, this was very true. But looking at her now, he could no longer deny the fact that he enjoyed her company. After walking her home the night before, he had rehashed everything that happened the night they had met. Tried to see it from her point of view knowing what he now knew. And he could believe every word she said. That it didn't matter that he was a mutant, that it would have been the same with anyone. She had given him equality. And it didn't matter that the equality was for her level of fear. No one had ever treated him like an equal. Not even his brothers. He was a student to Splinter. He had to bow down to Leo because Splinter chose him to be their leader. Donnie looked down on him because Raphael was not as intelligent as him. Even Michelangelo treated him like he was someone to herd back to Leo to be controlled. And humans. They always screamed. Either they screamed before they attacked, or they screamed before they ran. April screamed, but stuck around. But even April regarded Raphael as someone to keep in line. Whenever he said anything, Leo and the clan would dispute it somehow and move on to another plan.

And now, Darielle listened to him. And she told him what he was saying was good, worth hearing. It made him regard her with even more, what he was loath to call, affection. He was no softy and hated himself for feeling this weak emotion. At the same time, however, why couldn't he have it? Why did he have to be content to be alone? Couldn't he have friends? Couldn't he have more? Didn't the world owe him that? He was getting older. While not quite thirty, he was beginning to feel his youth slip away. In the human world, he should have been married with at least one kid on the way if not his third. He had told himself he was content to be alone. That he accepted his fate and that he would never meet someone. It had been a fight, but as the years passed, and nothing changed, he felt his future becoming clearer. His life would end with him. Once he had come to that realization, his anger knew no bounds. He didn't ask to be this way. He didn't ask to be different. And he wanted the world to pay for the way he had to live: away from the sun, away from people in the dark, dank sewers where humans disposed of their waste. But the anger had faded in intensity. Flashes would appear every now and again and he would go break some heads to clear his mind. But it would always fade and come back. But now, he wondered. What if there was hope?

"Well, I think I have a lot to sort through, so maybe tomorrow we can take a break? I want to go through the notes and get questions in line for anything I might be missing on the information I already have."

She was confident now. In her element. This is what she does. She gets other people to talk, she listens and absorbs. He enjoyed her confidence and imagined this to be her true self when she wasn't worrying about the rest of the world.

She realized that the entire night, she hadn't once looked at the floor. She hoped he noticed that. It was a big step for her.

Even now, she looked at him and saw him. While he had sinewy muscles that would put a wrestler to shame, she found she was not so intimidated by him now. He was forceful and dangerous, yet he had a very easy way about him when he was 'off the clock'. He cracked jokes and sarcastic remarks and she had found herself smiling more than she could ever remember. And he had smiled a lot, too. He had big white bright teeth that made his smile contagious. And tonight, his mocking nature was not directed at her. He never once made a comment or jibe in her direction. When she asked a question, he answered it immediately and sometimes told her it was a good one to ask.

"Yeah, that works." He agreed. He thought maybe he needed some time with his family right now. Splinter might help him meditate with some advanced katas. She held out her hand. It was unexpected so Raphael stared at it for a moment not realizing why she was sticking her hand out. Once he caught on, he tentatively took her hand. He didn't know if she would want to pull away quickly, so he wanted to give her hand an easy exit out of politeness. She closed her fingers around his.

"You interview very well." She complimented. "This kind of information is life-saving."

"Yeah, well. It's good to know." He agreed and pulled his hand back. He went to the bed where his NightWatcher costume was. He stepped into it easily and zipped up. He grabbed his helmet and turned to her. "G'night." He saluted her with two fingers, walked to the door and put his helmet on. Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Warrior for Peace

As she closed the door after him, she was breathless. Her head was light and she felt giddy and giggly. What was wrong with her? How was she supposed to sleep now? She shuffled her papers into a neat pile and quickly put her nightgown on. She washed up and climbed into bed. Every second spent thinking about tonight. He was so different; almost gentle with her, like he was holding back because he didn't want to upset her. Her mind raced through every moment they had spent together since the very first night they met. Everything before, had been tempered with fear and the unknown. But now, it seemed they were past all that. Fear giving way to knowledge. They had both revealed things about themselves. At first, she had been afraid of letting him know even the smallest thing about her. But each time she answered one of his questions, he accepted it or even seemed impressed with her. She was not met with derision or apathy. In fact, he would ask more questions to delve deeper into who she was.

She had come to accept that she would be alone for the rest of her life. No friends and even limited acquaintances. Romance had not even been an option for her. It seemed this was an impossibility for her. Sometimes, she didn't understand romance. It seemed almost a myth to her, an ideal that was not seated in reality. That two people could be so in love and bonded that they feel safe and comfortable with someone all the time? The idea was beautiful to her, but it seemed more likely that she would stumble upon the Holy Grail before she would find true romance. And yet, this entire evening she had felt almost safe with him. After their initial awkward start, it became smooth and fluid. The questions flowed and the answers followed without hesitation.

Both had become so into their conversation that they had leaned into each other. It wasn't until the end of the night that either one realized their knees had been touching because they had scooted their chairs closer together with enthrall. While it felt miraculous, to not be afraid for once, her lack of fear actually frightened her. Fear had kept her safe for so long, she worried that it was abandoning her at the wrong moment. She needed to keep her head. So she had asked for the break in between.

Yet, if anyone could understand fear of trust, surely he could? The nature of what he was must cause him to live in terrible fear of trusting the wrong person. In this, they were kindred. So she must be careful not to mistake kindness with trust. She had always been a poor judge of character when it came to men. She did not want to misjudge again to her detriment. She would be careful. She must be.

Raph walked in and Leonardo was waiting for him. Of course he was. Leonardo had been pacing and muttering to himself. He had a whole lecture planned and Raph was going to listen to every single word of it if he had to pin him to the wall with his katanas. He was about to let it all fly when he saw the expression on Raph's face. Raph looked almost frightened. It made his lecture catch in his mouth.

"What is it?" Leo asked, alarmed. The last time he had seen Raph like this was when they all were afraid Splinter was dead, when he had been captured by the Shredder. That look of helplessness. On Raphael, the look was haunting and disturbed him to the core.

"I have to talk to Splinter." Was all he would say. He walked over to Splinter's room and knocked, requesting entry.

"Come in, my son." He stepped in and Leo watched the door close behind him, an unsettled feeling coming over him.

In the room, Splinter beckoned Raphael to approach. He was meditating on a red pillow in the center of the room. Incense permeated the air and Raphael breathed it in deeply. Sandalwood. He would always associate that smell with comfort and the wise, kind words of his father.

Raphael knelt before Splinter and lowered his head. Splinter observed his countenance and when Raphael did not speak, he began.

"I sense there is great turmoil in you, my son. Speak and I will hear you."

"I…I dunno know what to say." Raphael fumed.

"Do not speak with your mind, Raphael. It will hold you back. Speak with your heart. Your heart has always been vocal." Splinter smiled lovingly down at his troubled son.

"I thought..I thought I had finally made some kinda peace with myself. Not completely, but a little. And now…I dunno!" He stood up in frustration. "It isn't fair! I save lives! I help people! So why can't I have my own life! Why can't people help me! Why does it have to be this way?" He turned away, getting ready to punch one of Splinter's walls.

"It is this way because this is the life we were given. We cannot change what we are or how we are seen by others. But we can help how we see ourselves. You have always struggled with this. You perceive yourself through the eyes of others: your brothers, myself or the people above. Why? Are you so afraid to see yourself?" Splinter stood and walked over to Raphael, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you see in yourself?" Raphael looked at Splinter, not wanting to answer.

"A hothead." He answered. Splinter shook his head.

"Leonardo's words. Not yours. What do you see?"

"I dunno. I just…I dunno."

"Look." Splinter persisted.

"Vigilante."

"You are still using Leonardo's words. I know you wish your brother to see you as an equal. You seek his approval-"

"No, I don't!" Raphael hissed.

"Tell him what you are." Splinter instructed.

"I don't care what he thinks."

"Tell him how he should see you." Splinter interrupted.

"I don't-"

"Tell him."

"A warrior! Okay? I'm a warrior. I'll defend my family and home to the death. I would die to protect them! Anythin' to keep them safe!" He bellowed, falling to his knees from sheer rage. Splinter placed a hand on his head. He let his son feel his presence before he spoke to him.

"A warrior." Splinter agreed. "And all true warriors long for peace. They dream of the day they will not have to protect their family from danger. They dream of the day when they can live without fighting." Raphael squeezed his eyes shut at his Father's words. Never had he been so right.

"Yes." He whispered angrily. "I …am weak." Splinter chuckled lightly.

"You are not weak, my son. To want peace and safety, these are not weak desires. You are strong because you will always fight for them, even if it means not having them for yourself. This is true strength, my son."

"But sometimes, I want it so badly. I'm selfish." Splinter laughed loudly this time, with mirth.

"That, my son, is because you are alive. There is nothing you can do about that." He appraised his son. "But something else is bothering you. The root of this selfish tree springs from which seed?" Raphael flushed. The reason he had come in here was to discuss Darielle.

"Well, there's this…um…"

"Woman?" Splinter finished lazily.

"Yes, Master. I want her. I mean… to be with her. When I'm with her…" This was just a bad idea. Raphael was terrible with talking about things that actually mattered.

"She makes you happy?"

"Yeah. But that isn't why I wanted to discuss her. How can I forget her? I mean… is there a meditation I can do to purge this …feeling?"

"Affection is not a disease for you to purge, Raphael. Why do you wish to discard it so readily, this thing that makes you happy?" Raphael looked at his master, surprised.

"Master, I…don't you understand?" He sputtered.

"Is the affection unrequited?" Splinter questioned. Raphael flushed again.

"I dunno. Probably."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me!" Raph shouted, impatient. He stood up and towered above Splinter. "I'm a mutant turtle. I've never seen a female of my kind and probably never will, so I've grown up with the images of human females on television. I find them attractive because they are the only option." Raph looked around the room. "I don't see too many like me around. Especially not up there. No human is ever gonna to think of me that way. And even if they did…there are too many…problems." Splinter waited a moment as he contemplated what his son just said.

"Let us, for a moment, say that this woman…" Splinter looked to Raphael to fill in the blank.

"Darielle."

"This Darielle, does find you pleasing and does return your affection." Raph looked away. "What problems are you considering?" Raph shrugged.

"Where would we live? The sewer? Oh yeah, she'd love that. I could book the honeymoon suite in the abandoned rail station."

"So you are afraid that she will not accept what you can give her?" Raph sobered to that.

"Yeah. What kinda life could I give her? Or anyone? Goodbye sunshine and grass and hello sewage and rusted metal." Splinter reflected.

"What do you know of this Darielle?" Raph shrugged.

"Why?"

"How far along is this relationship? What do you know of her?"

"Not long and not that much."

"I see. I would not deny yourself the potential happiness this could bring to you based only on possibilities with no substance. See first if your affection is returned. See then what she is willing to do with that affection. Do not see the future with such certainty. Give it a chance to form first." This was not the response he was expecting from his Master. But it fueled the hope he had felt standing in her doorway.

Raphael bowed low.

"Thank you, Master." He stood, gave Splinter a hopeful smile and walked out of the room. Leonardo was waiting, yet again.

"Don't you ever have plans or do you always wait for me?" Raph snapped as he almost bowled his brother down because he wasn't expecting him to be right outside Splinter's doorway.

"You seem back to normal." Leo said, rubbing his head. He had smacked it on the wall to avoid smashing into Raph.

"Whatever." Raph intoned. "Any pizza around?" Mikey perked up on the couch.

"Pizza? We ordering pizza?" Leo sighed. Great. There was no talking him out of it once the idea was planted. Raph smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah. Why don't you go order it?" Mikey jumped up and rushed over to the payphone. April had left a supply of quarters for the payphone and allowance to order pizzas. The fund was always in need. Raph could hear Mikey on the phone talking to the pizza guy. He went over to get a can of coke from the kitchen.

"So you want to tell me about it?" Leo urged gently.

"Not really." This was a step. Instead of Raph denying there was a problem, he just didn't want to talk about it. Leo was really curious now.

"Come on! I'm your brother!"

"It's nothin'." Raph insisted gruffly.

"It didn't seem like that when you walked in." Leo argued. "Would it kill you to-" Leo broke off, horrified at his choice of words. Raph turned to see Leo very upset. He sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm not dead. Everything's cool. Okay?" Leo got angry.

"No! It is _not_ cool. The last time you clammed up on me you ran out and got yourself stabbed. You almost didn't say another word to anyone. So you are talking right now! Do you hear me? I'm your brother." He repeated, hurt and concerned. In the background, he heard Michelangelo impressing the importance of making sure there were no anchovies on the pizza. Raph smiled despite himself.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked, realizing he was interrupting something. Leo huffed.

"Apparently nothing." Raph felt he could easily get off the hook. That Leo was not in a fighting mood. He had to make a decision. His brother was clearly not over Raph's near death experience. Leo seemed to be taking it to heart, blaming himself. But at the same time, Raph did not want to admit that he…had a crush. It was a bit humiliating. It would tarnish any tough guy attitude he had left with them after he got taken by a victim. He sighed. Leo's need was greater.

"I was just going to tell Leo…"

"Pizza is ordered and on the way!" Mikey chimed in happily.

"Mikey!" Leo scolded, irritated.

"What did I do?" Mikey mourned. Raph laughed.

"We'll finish it over pizza." Raph said.

"Yeah." Leo said, not believing it.

"Ye of little faith." The pizza came and Raph was true to his word. They were all seated and chewing noisily on their cheesy pizza.

"So," Leo prompted. "Raph, I think you had something you wanted to say?" Raphael put his slice down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You guys, remember Darielle?"

"That girl who brought you here after you were hurt?" Donatello asked.

"The very same." Raphael agreed. He cleared his throat. "I..uh…I ran into her again." Leo stopped eating his pizza.

"Yeah?" Leo prodded. "Did she tell anyone?"

"What? No! No, nothing like that, guys." The tension eased at the table and the loud chewing started up again.

"What then?" Leo hadn't resumed chewing just yet. Raph shrugged.

"I dunno. I saw her in the Park and walked her home. Then I saw her last night, too."

"Do you mean, like, saw from afar or that you arranged to meet her last night?" Leo, of course.

"Uh..well…I guess you could say it was arranged. She asked me to come by her motel room."

"All right, Raph! You got a room!" Mikey.

"Shut up, Mikey. It wasn't like that. Getcha mind outta the gutter." Mikey laughed.

"Methinks the turtle doth protest too much!"

"Mikey!" Leo, Donnie and Raph exclaimed.

"Just sayin." He took another slice of pizza.

"So she actually invited you over?" Donnie asked, "What for?" Raph shot a warning look at Mikey who closed his open mouth.

"She's not from here so I'm givin' her some tips about the city. You know, to keep safe and stuff." Leo nodded.

"So are you planning on seeing her again?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah. Not tonight though. She wants to go over her notes and have questions ready. So we agreed tomorrow was good."

"And she hasn't told anyone?" Leo asked again.

"No. I think we would know if she had, don't you? She's not going to say anything. Look, she barely talks to people she knows. She's in a city where she doesn't know anyone. Who is she going to tell?"

"That could be a façade. She could be fronting." Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think she's the devious type."

"That's exactly what she'd want you to think."

"Hey, she's not like that! She wouldn't hurt anyone. And if she wanted to, she's had plenty of time." Raph stood. He tossed his napkin on the table and went to his room. Conversation over.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaping Before You Look

Time apart seemed to make things worse for Darielle. She thought it would clear her head, but instead, it filled her head with Raphael. She would vacillate back and forth between wanting to see him again and pursue a potential friendship to leaving New York and not looking back. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she could, in fact, tuck tail and run at anytime. If she felt too uncomfortable, she would just leave New York, but until then, why run? Wasn't she running all the time? Isn't that why she didn't have a real home? She just moved from job to job, hotel to motel to hide the fact that she has nothing? When you were in a hotel room, the things in the room aren't meant to be yours. They are generic to accommodate who ever passes through. It usually gave her comfort that the room would look the same for another occupant. But if you had an apartment or house, something to call 'home base', and it still looked like a hotel room, there was something wrong. She refused to set up a location and fill it with her things only to find that it was so empty.

Escape was comforting to have as an option. This way, even if she did or said something embarrassing, she could leave. Then she wouldn't have to face him again. This gave her courage to stay. So when evening came and she awaited him in her small generic room, she wondered what decision the end of the evening would bring: stay or leave?

Once again, she heard the 'shave and a haircut' knock at the door. She peaked out the peephole and asked.

"Who is it?"

"You learn fast." He said. She opened to door and knocked twice. He chuckled and stepped in. She turned to the teapot and he knew that was his signal to disrobe from his NightWatcher costume. He did and took his place on the chair. Which, incidentally, was already turned the other way for him. She sat down and he opened the pizza box, handing her a slice first before taking one himself.

"Thank you," She said, taking the slice and eating it right away. The cheese stretching so she couldn't bite it off. He laughed and tore the cheese for her, forgetting that she wasn't one of his brother's and that it was typically impolite to touch someone else's food while they were eating it.

"Uh, sorry." He said, embarrassed.

"That's okay." She chewed. "You saved me from at least five more awkward minutes." He smiled and grabbed his own piece.

"So, you got questions ready?" She nodded, her mouth full. She put down the pizza and scrunched a napkin in her hand to catch the grease. She pulled up three piles of papers, choosing the middle one: Locations. She began to ask him questions and he answered them promptly. No need to think, he had the information at the ready. He was very impressed. Her questions were perfect. Delving deeper into what he had started, but her questions prompted answers that gave clarity and definition that had been lacking. She was sieving information from him in a controlled and organized process. Her mind was very detailed and intuitive.

She was writing furiously and had taken a haphazard bite from her pizza. Sauce oozed onto her cheek, but she clearly didn't want to stop writing and lose her thought. He watched it start to drip and it was about to fall from her chin onto her shirt when Raphael took his napkin and dabbed at her face. She finished writing and he tried to put the napkin down as if nothing weird had just happened.

"It was going to drip on your shirt." He explained automatically. "Pizza sauce can be a pain to clean. Trust me, I know…" She nodded.

"Thanks," Two things flew through her mind instantly. Once again, it was a small thing that she gave great importance to. First, he did something nice for her; just a thoughtful thing to prevent a stain. Second, and more importantly, he had invaded her personal space and she was not afraid. She had never allowed anyone outside of the medical profession to touch her in such a manner. The face was such an intimate area. She had seen it in movies. The cheek and the chin were touched gently by lovers to show affection and to caress for other purposes. While smudging pizza sauce was decidedly not a romantic motive, the result was the same. She was touched. She became aware that once again, their knees were touching. She could feel his coolness against her blushing heat of embarrassment. She felt her face flush violently and she stood under the precept of organizing her papers that she had let slip to the floor.

Raphael had not missed a detail. Her body temperature shot up, her face turned fire engine red and she became jittery, anxious. He had crossed the line and he hadn't even realized it. He stood only to kneel down and help her gather papers.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Maybe I should go." Go? No! She was making such a mess of this.

"Do you want to go?" She asked. Hoping he would say something like, 'no, I never want to leave' or something romantic like 'only if you come with me'. Instead he said,

"Maybe I should. It's gettin' late, you have work in the morning and I have practice." She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Okay. I can organize these. I actually think I have enough." _Great_, he thought. _Now I'll never see her again. I just lost my only excuse to drop by_.

"Oh, that's great. Glad I could give you enough material."

"Yeah."

"Well, take it easy." He said. He went over to the bed and pulled on his outfit. He picked up his helmet and turned to her.

This was it. He was leaving! Gone forever? The sudden notion of never seeing him again started to give her a small panic attack. She knew she was on the brink of doing something either hysterical or extreme, but she didn't know which way it would go. _If he salutes me, I'm going to lose it,_ she thought. He gave her a big friendly smile and gave her a two fingered salute. She closed her eyes. He was getting ready to say 'G'night', when he saw her walk up to him and without stopping kissed him on his mouth.

He was so startled, he didn't kiss back. She pulled away, shocked at herself, but also discouraged that it wasn't returned. She started to turn away, when he suddenly put his hand on her face to turn her back. He felt her cheek burn, but she turned to him willingly enough. He gazed at her a moment and brushed the hair from her face as he had so often wanted to do, then kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck and then the kiss ended. She tucked her face into his neck and he hugged her tightly against him.

"Darielle." She exhaled as he said her name for the first time since they had met. They held each other for a while. Basking in the new knowledge that they shared the same affection for each other. There was nothing so rewarding.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered. "I didn't mean for you to go."

"I didn't want to. I thought…well, let's just say I was way off, okay?" She pulled away and smiled sadly.

"I think maybe we both were." They both chuckled awkwardly, unsure what to do now. He looked at the clock.

"You really do have to get some sleep. I really should leave. You gotta work early." She was very tempted to ask him to stay. She didn't want him to leave, but she also didn't want him to get the wrong impression. While she very much wanted to lay next to him and sleep, she was also afraid to. Inviting anyone to her bed was simply not an option. Regardless of the intent, the intimacy was too high.

"Well, how 'bout this? You go to sleep and I'll stop by tomorrow or…today," he said glancing at the clock again. "And maybe we can talk about other things."

"Other things?" She asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I wanna know everythin' about you. Favorite color, where you went to school, how you got into speechwriting…everythin'. We'll take turns interviewin' each other, whaddya say?"

"I think I'd like that." He reached for his helmet, apparently he had dropped it in his haste to hold her.

"G'night."

"Good night."


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

She called in sick. She didn't really need to be there. The speech was already written and it was good. She wasn't concerned. Since she was seeing Raphael again tonight, she wanted to delve deep into his mind by organizing her notes and creating the speech. After her first discussion with Raphael, she knew she had hit gold. She called the police station and proposed the program that her Iowa town had instituted. The police had, in turn, followed up with that Iowa precinct and they were all on board after the rave review and high recommendations. After last night, she was more ready than ever to write this speech. She got on the bed and spread her notes around her. She organized them and then sub organized them. She saw patterns and made paragraphs. Then she made a flow chart. As she was writing the flow chart, she noticed several different messages come across repeatedly. She wrote them down on a separate piece of paper and lightning struck.

"Be smart." She murmured to herself. Once she started writing, she couldn't stop. Within two hours, she had finished it. It was concise, memorable, witty and amusing. She had created an Officer Rafle to embody Raphael. She used his quirky speech and his colloquialism to sell it. She edited it and printed a copy for herself. She also emailed a copy to the police chief. She would need his approval to present the material and then he would schedule times for some officer to give the speech. She looked at the clock. Perfect. She had just enough time to shower and get ready for Raphael.

Raphael was bouncing off the walls. His katas in the morning were rushed and Splinter had him repeat them. _Three_ times. He sparred with Leo, but when Raphael caught what time it was, he was distracted long enough for Leo to knock him off his feet. He landed on his shell with a 'crack'.

"Ugh!" He grunted.

"Gotcha." Leo gloated and held out his hand. Raph smacked it away and stood up himself.

"Get over yourself. Sparring is over. You didn't win, time ran out."

"You were distracted. A win is a win."

"Fine." Raph was in no mood to argue. He went to his room and washed up quickly then donned his surface wear.

"Where are you going?" Leo called after him. Raph smiled as he walked out the lair backwards.

"No time to talk, bro. Gotta hot date!" He put his helmet on and lithely turned as he exited the room, laughing at his brother's open jaw.

He had decided to tell her about himself tonight. A big decision, but Splinter had agreed that the beginning is the best place to start. She let him in with a smile. He smelled pizza, but there was another smell. It wasn't unpleasant, just foreign to him. He looked at the bed as he took off his costume. He saw a pizza box, but there were also small containers.

"What's all this?" He asked, amused. Her smile widened, shyly.

"I thought I would make it a little interactive." He raised an eye ridge.

"Interactive?" She got plates out of her desk. She motioned for him to sit on one side of the bed. She sat on the other, the food in between them.

"The pizza is your back up." She informed. "This," she gestured to the cartons. "Is Moroccan food. I love Moroccan food. These are some of my favorite dishes. I thought you could try some. If you don't like it, it's okay. There's always the pizza."

"That's pretty cool." He decided."Gimme some of that orange stuff." She smiled, please he was willing to participate.

"That's chicken tagine. It's flavored with lemon and olives." She scooped a piece onto his plate along with some rice." He was going to take his plate back when she held onto it. "Wait! Try some of these, too. Their sort of like Moroccan potato cakes." She released his plate. She filled her own, but watched as he tentatively took a bite of the chicken. He swallowed, waiting a moment before smiling.

"Hey, this orange stuff is pretty good."

"Is it?" She didn't want him to say so if he didn't mean it... "Because I'll order it again if you do. But if not, then…"

"I mean it. Really, I promise to say if something tastes like garbage, okay?"

"Okay." She began to eat.

"So, I was thinkin' maybe I would talk about myself a little first." He offered. "I mean, why don't I just talk about the big green elephant in the room?" She choked on her chicken at his phrasing. "You okay?" He asked, leaning in with a bottle of water. She nodded, coughing, but accepting the water bottle. She took a swig and breathed deep.

"You have a unique way with words." She opined.

"Yeah, sorry. It's the New Yorker in me."

"Don't apologize. It's very colorful." He smirked.

"No pun intended?" She ignored it.

"So you were saying?"

"Yeah, I figured you probably have some obvious questions you wanna ask, but maybe you're too nice to say, you know. So I thought I would just get it outta the way." She waited patiently. "Yeah, so," He grunted to clear his throat. "'Bout thirty years ago, not quite, I, my brothers and I, were just your average, run of the mill house pet turtles. Someone dropped our jar down the sewer. A man, Hamato Yoshi, found us and kept us as pets in the sewer." Darielle raised her hand. Raph smiled.

"You got a question, Ms.?" She blushed. "Just ask. You don't have to raise your hand."

"Sorry, used to press conferences. Um, why was Hamato Yoshi living in a sewer?"

"He had an enemy he was hidin' from. And he was completely broke. So he lived in the sewer and we kept him company. That and the rats." Darielle gasped. Splinter? Raph nodded at her unspoken guess.

"One day, Hamato Yoshi found us playing in this green slimy ooze. He picked us out and tried to clean us off. While he did that, he got some on himself. The ooze had mutagenic properties. So anythin' that touched, the ooze took over properties of any other DNA found on it. Meanin' anything'that had just touched it. We took on traits of Hamato Yoshi, becomin' more human and intelligent. Hamato Yoshi took on traits of the last creature he had touched, a rat. Splinter, he didn't want to go by his human name anymore, watched over us. He helped us learn and taught us to protect ourselves and others. He taught us right from wrong. He's more than a master, more than a _sensei_, he's our father. So…that's uh…that's who we are. That's…who_ I_ am." Darielle reached over and touched his hand.

"Thank you for telling me." So simple, but he still needed to hear it. He had been worried she would freak out when she found out his evolution hadn't been natural.

"Well, I didn't wanna keep it from you, Darielle. I mean, it's kinda hard to avoid what I am, ya know?"

"You can call me, Dari." She offered. It was her automatic response. It was foolish, but she felt guilty making people pronounce her full name. She didn't think most people wanted to bother with three syllables for a person that was unimportant to them.

"You said everyone calls you that. I'm not everyone…Elle." He finished, trying out the new moniker. Her heart twittered at that and she smiled in approval at her nickname.

"More?" She held out a spoon of chicken. He offered his plate. "Oh! I almost forgot." She got up, rocking the bed, and grabbed a bottle. "This is my favorite wine." She explained.

"A wine drinker?" He mused. "I wouldna thought."

"Well, it kinda helps with parties and things. Like a muscle relaxer for a pulled tendon if the tendon was talking to strangers." She shrugged. He could see an immediate difference in her today. It was amazing. Her single sentence conversation was gone. She was warm and friendly, quick to laugh and more at ease to speak. He was putting her at ease and he was glad he was so successful.

She handed him a wine glass and filled it halfway. She filled her own and was about to drink.

"Wait." He said. She looked at him over her glass, but waited as he had asked. "Isn't it bad luck to drink without some kinda toast?" He raised his glass. She looked at him with respect and raised her glass, waiting. "Right. Um…" He cleared his throat, a nervous habit. "May you live as long as you want and never want as long as you live." He took a sip and she followed suit.

"That was lovely," She said, impressed.

"Well…I didn't make it up. Some Irish guy did, but I remembered it." She laughed.

"Do you like it? The wine?"

"Yeah, it's sweet." She nodded. She took another bite of chicken, not setting her wine glass down.

"So, you've been in the sewer this whole time? I mean, since you were…well…mutated? Is that the word?"

"Yeah, that's the word. And yeah, since then. It's not so bad. I mean, I never lived topside, so…" He shrugged. He couldn't really say that he didn't know what he was missing, because he did. He went topside enough to see what life for people was supposed to be like.

"Is that why you do what you do? I mean, the whole um…" She pointed to his suit. He looked over.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess. I mean partly. Mostly I just like to …well."

"What? Beat people up? You told me that before. You said, 'I like to hit things.'" He stared. She remembered that? He thought she had been petrified, how could she remember anything?

"Uh, yeah. That's true. Sometimes." She took another sip of wine. He thought it was a good idea, so he did too, then hastily set his glass down.

"I get it." She said wisely. "You fight out your aggression for what you think you can't have." Think_ I can't have_, he thought. _I know I can't._

"Sure."

"Okay," She said, realizing he didn't want to talk about it. "You're turn to ask me." She had needed the wine for this part. That's why she was drinking like a fish right now and two hours before he had arrived. Why she had bought a second bottle in the first place. She hadn't drank the entire first bottle, but she didn't' want him to know that she had opened one without him. Not that she was a lush, but she wanted to be relaxed instead of nervous. He smiled in anticipation.

"Favorite color. And I won't think you're brown nosing if ya say red."

"Sorry, it's blue."

"Ah!" He feigned being shot in the heart. "Not blue! Of all the colors." She laughed.

"Sorry! Why is blue bad? It's the color of the sky, the ocean. I mean the ocean! Teeming with life and mystery. If I could live underwater, I would totally do that. Oh and blue is also the color of sapphires, some stars in the sky and bluebirds…" _Your eyes_, he thought. "It's hard not to like blue."

"Yeah, unless you're me." He said. She blushed.

"Sorry. I mean, I guess you don't get to see the sky or the ocean that much, huh?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I …my brother. Ah, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Why do you think it doesn't?"

"Huh?" He said.

"What you think matters." She spelled out.

"My brother's mask is blue." He said. "Not just any brother, my older brother. The leader."

"Oh." She said, making an 'oops' face. Raphael saw that her cheeks were flushed, but not from embarrassment. She was drunk! He couldn't help but grin.

"Oh!" He said, playing with her and making a funny face. She laughed.

"Oh!" She said again in true understanding because she remembered the blue mask. Then laughed because she had said 'oh' again. When she settled down, she asked:

"That's the brother that interrogated me, right?" She was still kind of laughing. Raphael wasn't anymore.

"He interrogated you?" She took a breath because it had been awhile since she had. She nodded.

"Oh, uh-huh. He asked me what happened. I think he thought it was me, you know. At first. That I's..that I as…that I _was_…" she finally sputtered, annoyed. "the one who stabbed you."

"I didn't know that." He was stone cold sober now. All mirth gone. Darielle noticed.

"Raphael," She murmured his name with the accent he liked. "Don't be mad at him. I mean, when he found us it looked really bad. Did he tell you that? You were unconscious, dead for all they knew, and I had pulled out your sword thingy, but they probably thought I used that on you."

"Sai." He said absently.

"Hmm?"

"It's not a sword thingy, it's a sai."

"Oh," She giggled again. He gently took her glass from her hand.

"Darielle, what else happened?" She thought.

"Umm, no that was pretty much it. Umm, Blue and Orange carried you and Purple walked me in with his stick. I was seated at a table and Blue asked me questions. He wasn't nasty about it. He just wanted to know what happened. Then Purple came out and watched me while Blue went into your room, then everyone left me for a while then you came out. So you know what happened from there." She sighed and leaned back. The room was spinning. She should have eaten more and drank less, but she thought it might be difficult to talk to him at first, so she had wanted a little help. Now she had too much. While she didn't care at the moment, she was vaguely aware that tomorrow she would be painfully aware of what she did tonight.

When she leaned back, she expected the wall to be there. Except she was on the other side of the bed, so she was about to fall off. Raphael was there in a second. In a single swoop he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He had been nonchalantly moving things off the bed as he saw her giddiness progressing. Nothing was in the way as he laid her down.

He looked down at her, watching her look up at him. Her eyes soft, but clouded with alcohol. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"G'night." He said. She raised two fingers and saluted him. He laughed softly and did the same. "Sleep tight." He finished. She rolled over and he got dressed to leave.

He took one last look and left her to sleep.

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11: The Gift of Sight

The next morning, Darielle woke up with a groan. She rolled over and saw the clock glaring 9:30 am at her.

"Omigosh!" She was two hours late and hadn't even gotten out of bed. She was just planning to skip washing her hair to save time, when she remembered she called in sick yesterday. She grabbed her cell from the nightstand and dialed. Nancy, the sweet hearted receptionist answered.

"You can with McGann! How can I assist you today?"

"Nancy, it's Dari."

"Oh, hey! You feelin' better? Your friend called and said you might not come in today."

"My friend…"

"Yeah…you know I don't remember his name, but he was real nice. He got a brother?"

"Three." Dari answered automatically. Nancy drooled.

"Oh. My. I get a choice!" She laughed good-naturedly. "Well, Mr. McGann is actually not in today either, so he probably would have had Reg send you home to enjoy this nice day!" Reg was basically Darielle's boss for this client. "Take care of yourself. I think Reg needs you back in the office Monday, but if you're still not feeling well, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Thanks, Nancy. Monday, then."

"Ta."

"Good bye." Her friend had called in for her? Raphael? He knew the number? Her face reddened as she remembered the previous night. "Omigosh." She was mortified. What must he think of her? Falling off the bed? Giggling like she was twelve years old on a sleepover. He knew it, too. There was no denying it. Why else would he have felt the need to call in for her? She let out a yelp of fear and frustration, jumped out of bed and began to throw her things into her suit case. She folded everything neatly that she didn't need for today. She jumped in the shower and washed up, using her toiletries and then packing them as she finished with them. When she was done packing, she piled her suitcases near the door.

At her desk, she started up her lap top and pulled up her final speech for McGann. She spent the rest of the day finishing the speech and giving it a thorough edit. It was a great speech, and she knew that it would be met with appreciation and little criticism. Her speeches usually were. She could email the speech to Reg and tell him that she had a family emergency, but she would make herself available if any updates or add-ins were needed. She closed out the speech and opened her internet browser. There were no ready flights, but she decided she could go to the airport and fly stand-by. It was time to go.

It was now late in the day, the writing and editing taking the bulk of her day. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. She felt like she was racing the sun. Facing him was tantamount to death at this moment for her. She was always very careful to give a blank or moderate version of herself to people. Extremes resonated with people; they remembered. Darielle very much preferred to live in the blurry peripheral of society. Noticed only when she wanted to be. This way, people either liked her or ignored her, and she preferred the latter. So having to face someone who thought ill of her or who would laugh at her was terrifying. She avoided these situations at all costs and now she remembered why she didn't reach out to people: for this very reason.

She was shutting down her laptop when she heard the familiar rhythmic knocking on the door.

"No!" She hissed silently. She didn't move and sat completely frozen. She realized how ridiculous she was being. But that was why they called it an irrational fear, it didn't have to make sense or be mature. The knock came again, a bit louder this time. She held her breath, adrenaline working in her limbs, making her want to jump out of her skin.

"Darielle? It's me, Raph." Worry touched his voice. She still said nothing.

"Elle, are you okay? Do you need help?" She dropped her head. Now she had to answer. She didn't want him breaking the door down only to find that she was healthy and hale. She walked to the door and opened it.

"You okay?" He lowered his visor to see her better.

"Ladies room." She stated perfunctorily.

"You okay?" He repeated. Right, two ways that it could go and he took it the wrong way.

"Fine." She said, perkily. A little too perkily. Raph stepped in, looking at her, sizing her up. He almost tripped on her suitcase. He peered at the stacked baggage for a moment.

"Goin' somewhere?" He accused softly.

"Um…" His gaze settled on her. The mirth that had colored her eyes last night was gone, replaced by anxiety. He sighed heavily.

"Nah. Don't explain." He decided with a hint of defeat. "It's okay." His look said it all. She could tell he thought she was leaving because of what he was and he was not going to make her say it. Her heart softened with guilt. She was doing to him what she was afraid he would do to her. Just then, she spied something small in his hand: a tiny wrapped package. Shame overcame her as she realized he had brought her a present. It almost made her cry. She hadn't gotten a present from anyone since…since she was very young. He saw something that made him think of her. She decided to lie. Not something she preferred to do, but she felt the moment called for it.

"Well, there's not much to explain." She said.

"Yeah."

"This place is very badly arranged. I have a system, you know? But my system doesn't work here. So I put everything back in my suitcases. Now I can actually find things when I look for them." She chuckled and sat down in her desk chair.

"Right." He was taking it in suspiciously. "So…you're not leaving." He stated, more than asked.

"No." She waited. "Is that okay?" He blinked.

"Yeah! I mean, I didn't _want _ya to go…I just…well. That's…good." He finished lamely.

"Good." She smiled hopefully. "Um…did you call in for me today? At my work?" He looked sheepish.

"Yeah. I…uh, well I kinda stuck around just to keep an eye on things, you know. And I saw you didn't leave for work. So I called in and asked if you had phoned in, which you hadn't so I did since I was on with 'em already. I didn't mean to overstep, I was just…I dunno." He suddenly found the carvings on her nightstand very interesting.

"So…you know where I work?" She was trying to keep it conversational, but little alarm bells were going off in her head. She knew she didn't tell him what building she was in, let alone the phone number to call. McGann had several offices he worked out of in New York. Unless he called them all and asked for her…but that was equally unnerving.

"It's not whatcha think." He said suddenly.

"And what do I think?" He could feel her slipping away, back into the mechanical woman. The blank face and flat questions. It was instinct for her, he knew, to shut down. He wondered if she was aware of it, if she consciously made the decision or if it just happened without her knowledge.

"That I'm …like…stalking you. I'm not."

"Then?" Emotionless.

"Well, when you first went back to the surface, I had to check on you, didn't I? I mean what kinda brother would I be if I didn't follow through and make sure that you weren't gonna say anythin'? The least I could do was keep tabs on you and watch for somethin' so I could give my family a heads up. But…I stopped." She turned her head from him and looked at her desk.

"Thank you for explaining." She was gone, empty.

"Don't be like that. I didn't know you."

"Do you know me now?" He shifted on the bed to face her.

"I think I know you a lot better than I did, yeah. Do I know everythin'? No. Do I want to know more? Yeah!"

"What do you know about me that you didn't before?" She challenged.

"You're a speechwriter. You're better with the written word than talkin'. See, first I thought you were hidin' somethin' because of the way you talked…or didn't. Now I know that you don't say things unless you feel they won't have a bad impact on you. You're so afraid of sayin' the wrong thing, that you prefer not to say anythin' at all. I know that you like to read in the park and lose track of time because you're so anxious to finish. I know you that you work hard. Sometimes 12 hour days and you still leave the office with a skip in your step. I know you understand others better than you understand yourself. You help 'em speak and say what they can't, but you don't help yourself the same way. Like you think that you don't have somethin' to say worth listenin' to. I know you were thinkin' of skippin' town, but somethin' changed your mind or you're not tellin' me everything. Am I paintin' a fairly accurate picture here?"

She couldn't look at him. She felt so exposed it made her ill with dread. Her entire life was lived in obscurity to avoid moments like these. Everything she had ever taught herself, every experience she had filed away as lessons to prevent recurrences or falling into potential traps. All of this, and it hadn't saved her. While she knew there were worse things, she could not think of them at the moment.

"C'mon'," He said softly. He had made his way silently to the edge of the bed so he was sitting next to her. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She hadn't realized she was crying. She put a hand to her cheek and held it in front of her to see the wetness as if she didn't understand.

"I'm fine." She said mechanically. She stood and went to the bathroom. She blotted her face with Kleenex gently as she looked at herself in the mirror as if she were looking at a stranger, disconnected. He was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Where do you go when you do that?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't understand." He knitted his brow.

"It's like you go somewhere else so you don't have to deal with …things. I dunno. Leo's more the psycho-something in our group."

"Psycho." She murmured.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" He jumped in, defensive. "It's the…that subject. You know where doctors study the mind…"

"Psychology."

"Yeah, that. Not psycho."

"It's hard for me."

"Why?" He solicited softly.

"It just is. I can't change it. It's just me."

"Whoa, lemme get this straight, I am _not_ trying to change you. I know what that feels like and I would never do that. I just wanna know why so we can work through it."

"Work through it?"

"Unless you want me to go. I will if that's what you really want."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"S'okay. Here," She meant her apology to be directed towards her behavior, but Raphael took it to mean she was sorry but he had to leave now. He pressed the small package into her hand. "I broke your old one so I got you a new one. You're always reaching for it." He motioned to her neck and she did the same as she stared at the small package in her other hand. Slowly she opened it and saw a glistening silver chain with a small pendant on it. It appeared to be a small vine of silver flowers.

"Plum blossoms." He explained. "They're uh, supposed to mean luck for new beginnings or just …hope." He shrugged. "I figured it…I dunno. At the time it seemed …"

"Thank you."She held up the pendant to her eyes to see the detail. "It's beautiful." She folded it back into the wrapping. "I don't deserve this." She held it back out to him.

"I want you to have it." He pressed it back to her hand.

"I can't-"

"It's a gift." He emphasized. "Haven't you ever gotten a gift before?"

"It's been a while."

"Well, the right kind are given without wantin' anythin' back, so you just take that. And wherever you go, just remember you got a friend in New York. 'Kay?" It was killing him to say this.  
He wanted to beg and plead with her to stay. But he could never do that to her. He would never guilt her into a decision.

She took the chain and placed it around her neck. She fastened it and grasped the pendant with her hand. She stood up and walked by him, leaving him confused in her wake. She pulled open her nightstand and pulled out a book. Okay…so she was religious? She came back and held the tome out to him.

"This is for you." She informed. He thought it was odd that she would offer him the motel Bible, but he took it and flipped it to see the cover. It wasn't the Bible. It was unexpectedly horrifying. The word 'Poetry' glared up at him in gilded, scripted letters.

"Yeah, thanks." He enthused, failing miserably.

"Just read page 23 when you get a chance."

"Sure. Yeah, this is great. I mean really great. Thank you." She smiled her faint smile and his heart skipped.

"Page 23."

"How will you know I read it? You may never know…" He ended dramatically, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll know." His smile faltered at her certainty.

"Page…uh, 23, huh?" She nodded and touched his cheek. But it was the way she was looking at him, that caught his breath. She saw him. She wasn't smiling, but there was silent acceptance and understanding and a little bit of sadness. She let her hand fall away.

"I'll read it tonight." Her lips curved up ever so slightly. He suddenly felt like the moment to leave had arrived. He grabbed his helmet and looked back at her, wondering if he would see her again or if she would be on a plane as soon as he left. He put on his helmet and held up the book signaling that he would read it. She walked him the door and he was gone without another word.

He walked home, leaving his bike hidden in an abandoned stairwell. He watched the people around him and hated them. Hated them for their hand holding and their popcorn sharing and their door opening to let their partner in first. He would never have these things and he could never give these things. He found the nearest manhole cover and took the sewer the rest of the way.

He breezed into the lair.

"Hey, Raph!" Leo? Jeez! Wait no, that was Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey." Raph returned.

"Wanna play?" Mikey was pointing to the T.V. where Mario was about to bump the Princess off the road. Mario Kart.

"Nah. Maybe later, Mikey."

"Sure? Got pizza…." He tempted. Raph allowed himself a small smile. He loved Mikey and his unending ability to find pleasure in the small things.

"Maybe one game, Mikey."

"All right!" Mikey scooted over and brushed off the couch, flipping popcorn kernels and cheese puff powder onto the ground. He handed Raph a controller. "Which character do ya want?"

"Gimme Yoshi." Mikey made the selection and handed it to Raph again. He took his place on the couch and began to play. Mikey was in it. His whole body moved trying to get his Kart to do what he wanted and his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. Of all the brothers, Mikey was the least changed. The rest had focused on something other than humor to get them through the day. It had been fun when they were fifteen, cracking jokes as swords were flying and doing crazy flips to show off. But life had sobered them all and taunted them with how precarious it was. If Mikey noticed, he pretended not to. He still laughed and wise cracked whenever he could. Sometimes it irritated Leo and Leo would say he wished Mikey would grow up. But Raph didn't wish that. He hoped with all his heart that Mikey was really as happy as he appeared and wanted him to stay that way.

Raph playfully knudged Mikey in the head.

"Hey!"

"'Cha gonna do about it?" Mikey dug his elbow into Raph while still trying to use both his hands. Raph laughed and pushed back, maneuvering his Kart in front of Mikey's. He dropped a banana peel and watch Mikey slip away.

"Dude! Not cool!" Mikey jumped back to the other side of the couch. He was standing on the seat in a sort of crouch position. Raph grabbed a cheese puff and threw it at him. Mikey opened his mouth without a blink and chomped it. They both laughed.

"That was cool," Mikey crowed. Leo had come out to see what the commotion was and stared slack jawed at Raph and Mikey tangled in a controller fight. Their arms were intertwined and they kept tugging to get away, neither one looking away from the screen. Finally, Raph dropped his controller and raised his arms in triumph. Mikey threw his controller.

"You totally cheated, dude."

"Nah, I'm just the best, Mikey. Suck it up." He squeezed his brother's mouth into a pucker and shook his head. "Thas a good widdle boy." Mikey slapped him away.

"See if I share my pizza now." He grabbed the box and went running.

"I'll give you a head start." Raph shouted after him. He turned to Leo and grinned wildly. "Wanna get in on this, Fearless?" Leo started to smile and then they both broke into a run at the same time in the direction Mikey went.

"Oh, Mikey! We're cooommiiiinnnngg!" Donnie poked his head out in time to feel the rush of air as Leo and Raph sprinted by. Donnie followed at a jog and had to laugh when he saw Leo and Raph tickling Mikey to death.

"Not my toes! Dude!"

"I'll save you, Mikey!" Donnie cried.

"The cavalry's here!" Mikey shouted, relieved. After a few minutes they all stopped, panting and giggling. Raph grabbed a piece and gave it to Mikey. Mikey stuck his tongue out, but took the pizza. They passed it around and ate.

"So, Raph." Leo huffed. "Whatever happened with that girl? It's been a few days."

"Yeah," Donnie joined in. "How did your _hot date_ go?" Mikey punched Raph in the shoulder and he absorbed it, barely moving.

"Yeah, I dunno." Raph shrugged and took a bite.

"You don't know? Or you do know?"

"I think she's leavin' town." They all sobered.

"Sorry," Mikey said.

"Whatever. Wasn't meant to be." Raph stood and dropped his half eaten piece back in the box. "I think I'm gonna turn in." He rubbed Mikey's head affectionately and walked out. They stared after him, wondering what they could do.

"Bummer." Mikey said.

"Bummer." Leo echoed.

Raph went into his room and took off his NightWatcher outfit. Which, incidentally was not really his NightWatcher outfit anymore. He just used it to walk on the surface. Ever since Leo allowed him to go up, he felt guilty about fighting without his brothers by his side. He knew it wouldn't last long, but for the moment it was still fresh in his mind.

He set the book Darielle had given him on his desk. Once again, the word 'Poetry' glared mockingly up at him, but he saw another word above it this time that peaked his interest: 'Warrior'. Warriors wrote poetry? Blood and guts? Maybe this could work…He flipped to page 23 and gaped at the title: Peaceful Warrior[1]. He read the first verse and stopped, holding his breath:

I have no joy in strife,

Peace is my great desire;

Yet God forbid I lose my life

Through fear to face the fire.

He read on to the next verse, each word resonating with his heart.

A peaceful man must fight

For that which peace demands,-

Freedom and faith, honor and right,

Defend with heart and hands.

It was as if the poem had been written for him. Such a rush of comfort! To know that someone, at least one other living thing, had felt what he had been feeling his entire life, the motivation behind his fight.

Stand up, my heart, and strive

For the things most dear to thee!

Why should we care to be alive

Unless the world is free?

He read the poem again, drinking in each word and feeling each fuel the anger and passion that mixed to that level of explosion. Someone understood! He was not alone. Someone _knew._

S_he_ knew.

He stared intently at the book. She had chosen this for him. She had _seen_. He grabbed the book and his helmet and dashed out. It was raining on the surface, but it didn't slow him down. He came to her door, breathless and knocked on the door. No 'shave and a haircut' this time. Just an urgent, double knock. He saw a shadow move in front of the peephole and the door opened.

"I told you I would know." She said. Everything he was feeling (fear, excitement, exposure, electricity, love, anger, alarm and urgency) all burst through his muscles and he grabbed her in a tight embrace, begging her to accept him and not turn away. She felt his need and returned his embrace.

"Raphael," She murmured. "We're both damaged. Both of us." He put his forehead on hers.

"Not damaged," He refuted quietly but firmly. "Just hurting." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't hurt so much when I'm with you." She cried softly.

"Then stay." He urged. "Don't go. Stay…with me. Stay." He stroked her silken hair.

"I will. I'll stay." She promised. He kissed her forehead and then pulled away so he could see her face. She was looking at him now, nowhere else.

"Tomorrow. I want you to come to my place. For dinner." She wiped her face and sniffed.

"Your brothers won't mind?"

"Nah! They want you to come," He lied. He would smooth it over later. "Will you?"

"Your place." She agreed. He kissed her forehead again and held her face in his hands.

"Tomorrow, then." He picked up his book since he dropped it to embrace her. He held it up to her and nodded warmly, unable to put into words how important her gift was to him. Her hand went to her necklace and she smiled faintly.

"Me, too." Was all she said. He grinned and tweaked her nose. She squealed in surprise and laughed at her own reaction. His smile widened and he winked. Then gave his famous two fingered salute and went back out into the rain, flying the entire way.

* * *

[1]_Peaceful Warrior_ by Henry Van Dyke from 'The Red Flower and Golden Stars' published May 1918


	12. Chapter 12: Meet the Turtles

It was Saturday and she was getting ready to officially meet Raph's family. She was beyond nervous. Her first impression had not been a good one and she needed to replace it. It was difficult to erase a bad impression, which was why she tried so hard to blend in and not make any impression at all. She scrutinized everything in her closet and jewelry box. She decided simplicity would best suit her as it was her nature. Best to be who she was. She clothed herself with a light summer dress, the color of healthy grass. It contrasted her pale skin and dark hair while not being biased with any of the mask colors. She felt red was far too bold. Not only was it the color of romance, it was Raphael's color and she did not want to appear desperate to please. Black was too chic and she didn't want to appear as though she were trying too hard, though she was. She wore no earrings, rings or bracelets. The only adornment was Raphael's Plum Blossom pendant. The subtle message clear to the one she wanted to receive it: she only needed him.

She wore black ballet flats and pulled her hair partway up in a messy twist. The twist took a while to mess just the right way, but she was finally pleased with her outer appearance. Now, for the rest. She hoped she responded well. She didn't want to fall into herself at the first sign of awkwardness. Most times, she wasn't aware it was happening which would make it difficult to prevent. She realized too late that maybe green was not the right color, what with them being turtles and all, but it was at that moment she heard Raphael knock. She stood, smoothed her dress and hair then went to let him in.

His visor was down so he saw her right away. His mouth slacked just a little bit, but he closed it and blinked.

"You look beautiful." She smiled with relief. When he said it, she could almost believe it. She grabbed her purse; a small black thing that held her touch up make-up and brush. When she looked back to him, ready to go, his arm was held out, waiting for her to take it. Such a small thing. Most would say it was something out of a musty book from a hundred years ago, but it thrilled her. She took his arm and he folded his other so he could rest his other hand on hers. He had popped his visor back up, so she knew they must look like a very strange couple. But a _couple_ nonetheless.

"So how did your brothers react when you said you wanted me over for dinner?" She asked nervously, falling in step with him while he kept his pace slow for her to match.

"Oh, they thought it was great." He said.

"Is that sarcasm or-"

"Not sarcasm, they really thought it was great." He patted her hand. "You'll do fine. Just don't worry about it. Kay? It's gonna be a nice dinner. Wait till you see what Mikey cooked."

"Orange." She responded.

"Oranges? Uh…not quite. It's more of a-"

"No," She interrupted. "He's the orange one, right? The youngest brother?" Raph chuckled under his helmet, it was tinny.

"Yeah. Donnie's Purple, the computer guy. Leo's Blue-"

"The leader guy." She mimicked.

"You're catchin' on. And then there's Splinter." She stopped.

"I forgot about the rat."She started walking again.

"He's more human than rat. I promise."

"I know. I saw him and there was something about him. Intimidating."

"Intimidating? I dunno know about that. I mean, he's our Sensei, but-"

"Exactly, a teacher. Wise and …he'll see right through me."

"Nah, he'll just see you. I mean, you're right, there's no hiding anythin' from him. Trust me, I know and it pisses me off to no end that I can't have a private moment, but he never judges and he never laughs. How else do you think someone like him could keep a guy like me in line?"

"That walking stick of his?" Raph let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, when I was fifteen that worked real well. I still have the lumps to prove it."

She noticed they had passed several manhole covers. He must be staying on the surface as long as possible for her sake.

"Are we going under soon?" She asked, looking around.

"Why? Anxious to get down in the sewage," He teased.

"I don't mind it." He looked around.

"We can wait a few more then we'll go down."

"We can go now." She insisted. It didn't sit well with him. Maybe she was afraid to be seen with him. But he didn't want to ruin this night. Not over something small like that. He turned a corner, looked around and lifted a manhole cover.

"Down the hatch." He said. She looked down then turned to dig in her purse. She pulled out a pocket flashlight and turned it on. She inspected everywhere the light fell and when she was satisfied, she jumped down in one swift, smooth movement.

"Whoa!" Raph exclaimed, shocked. "You okay?" He looked down after her. She had bent her knees to absorb the shock and was in a kind of crouching position. She stood easily and turned to look up at him.

"Fine, why?" She flashed the light up at him and beckoned him to follow. He dropped down beside her in the same easy manner. But, he had lived in the sewers his whole life. It was second nature to him.

"It's a long way down." He explained. "And you just went _whoosh_!" He moved his hand in a falling motion and smacked it into his other open palm to simulate impact. She shrugged.

"I know how to fall." She looked around. "Which way?" He pointed to the tunnel on her left.

"You know how to fall?" He asked sardonically.

"Didn't Master Splinter teach you how to fall? Isn't that important to Martial Arts beginners?"

"Well, yeah…but …did you take Martial Arts?" She smiled.

"No."

"Then?"

"I used to ride horses. Knowing how to fall could save your life." Raph nodded in agreement, he had taken off his helmet to see better.

"I can see how that would be true. You don't ride anymore?"

"No. It was a long time ago. I haven't ridden in years."

"How come?" She shrugged then smiled.

"I guess I fell out of it." He rolled his eyes and pointed to a tunnel just ahead of her on her right. She followed his guidance.

"Oh, look out." He grabbed her arm and held her back. There was a loose stone. He helped her walk over it. "Sorry, things are kinda shoddy down her. That's why-"

"I don't mind." She interrupted. She knew he was going to say that was why he had wanted to stay on the surface longer. He fell silent and continued walking next to her. "How much further?" Not that she was terribly anxious, but she wanted to know her time frame to mentally prepare.

"Not much. 'Bout two more tunnels oughta do it." He stepped ahead and pulled something out of her way that was hanging from the ceiling. "Vines." He explained. "They break through the concrete and hang down. Talk about bein' a survivor. They're pretty hardy."

They turned again and he jumped ahead again. He grabbed a piece of ripped box and held it against an incessant drip against the wall. He waved her through. She could tell that he was annoyed and a bit embarrassed. He had wanted to impress her and he didn't feel things were going well with the sewer trek. But she interpreted things very differently. She admired how well he knew his home. He wasn't even planning to take this way, but he knew every crevice, every drip and was protecting her from what he felt was an unpleasant environment. But it wasn't to her at all. Perhaps it was not the most beautiful place but it was secret and private. It was almost like being in a castle near the moat. It removed her from time. She might be walking in the belly of a dungeon or the secret caverns of a long lost underground fort. She found it very comforting.

They turned again and she could see a stronger light. This must be it. She stopped and smoothed out her dress. She ran her fingers over her hair for the fiftieth time and licked her lips. He caught her hands tenderly and pulled her closer to him.

"You look great. You're beautiful even when you don't try." She smiled faintly. His favorite smile, the smile that played tentatively on her lips and teased him with just a hint of what could be.

"I just want to make sure I look nice for your brothers…the last time-"

"Not too, nice!" He joked. "I don't want to have to lay down the law with my brothers." Her eyes went wide. "A joke! A joke. C'mon." He gestured to the tunnel. She took a breath and turned. They entered at the same time and the three brothers had the curious look of appearing to be in the midst of several different activities.

Donnie was casually reading a book, but Darielle noticed that his eyes were on them and not the words. Mikey was playing a video game, but his player kept getting punched by Mike Tyson without throwing any of his own. Leo was sitting at the table with Splinter and he was pretending to listen while Splinter spoke.

"And then Marsha told John that it wasn't her. It had been her twin! I could not believe it. The previews for tomorrow show Marsha leaving in tears; I have to know what John…." He turned to follow Leo's eyes. His own brightened when he saw her. He stood and approached her. "Welcome." He held out a hand. "I am Splinter. I am honored to finally meet you." She took his hand.

"Thank you." She said softly, unsure what else to say. Her words were catching in her throat all ready. The others had lined up behind Splinter eagerly.

"These are my other sons. I shall introduce you more formally." He pointed to the orange masked one. "This is Michelangelo. He prepared the meal for this evening." Mikey waved happily at her.

"Hey! Hope you like sausage."

"I do. I'm sure it will be wonderful." She bowed her head. Splinter pointed to the next one in line, the purple mask.

"This is Donatello."

"Hello." Donnie greeted brightly.

"Hello." She returned with gratitude. Splinter moved to Leo. This was the one she was most worried about. Splinter's warm welcome had shattered any fear that he would scrutinize her  
with a teacher's mind, so Leo became the one that she dreaded disappointing. Leo nodded.

"Hello." He said formally. She returned the greeting in the same manner. Splinter turned back to her.

"Now that you have met my family, Raphael…would you?" He motioned to her. Raphael sparked into action.

"Oh, yeah! Right. Guys, this is Darielle." They all murmured her name in welcome in a disharmonized and ill timed chorus. Mikey's eyes bugged.

"Raph! I need to talk to you." He nodded his head in the direction of another room. Darielle's eyes must have noticeably widened, because Raph took her arm and tried to wave Mikey away. But Mikey was insistent. He turned to her, helpless. He stepped back and she didn't let go of his arm. Where was he going?

"It's okay, Raph. We'll show Darielle to her seat." Leo. Mikey pulled Raph away.

"I'm just going to check something real quick online. Sorry…I'm waiting for a reply, it's important." Donnie looked to Splinter. Splinter nodded his sagely head. Donnie took off for another room and Splinter wandered away, too. So now, she was alone with Leo. She remembered the last time she had been alone with him and she almost started picking at her cuticles again. N_o….no. I can do this,_ she told herself. _I can be strong…I can…_

Leo motioned to the table. Only now, the table was not bare. It was ornate with place settings, pates, napkins and utensils. The center had various condiments on them. She did not want to sit. She had sat before only for Leo to remain standing over her. She set her purse down and then summoned the courage to look at Leo so he would know she had done everything she was going to do at the moment. He looked over to where Splinter had disappeared and looked back to her. He placed a hand on the tabled and tapped it once, twice then he cleared his throat. She had to smile a little. Raph did that all the time when he had something unpleasant or difficult to say. Leo seemed encouraged by her smile.

"I wanted to say that I know we didn't uh…well…get off on the right foot." He watched her face to see if he should proceed. "I asked you what happened because I needed to know if you were a threat or not. I didn't do it because I enjoy interrogating people." He frowned as if remembering something unpleasant. No doubt Raphael had read Leo the riot act after she told him Leo had questioned her.

"I understand." She encouraged. Leo frowned again.

"You do?"

"Yes. I know what it looked like. Believe me. I had that running through my head the entire time."

"Then why didn't you say so? Then, I mean?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well…I have my reasons." She answered softly.

"What reasons?" She held out her hand and each time she listed an item, she held up another finger.

"You. Donatello, Michelangelo. Weapons. I was lost." She let her hand fall. "The wisest course of action was to follow your lead and hope I surv-" She had been about to say 'survived', but then caught herself. The word hiccupped into "served well." Leo put a thoughtful hand to his forehead. He had known was she was about to say. He had thought he handled the situation well. He had a calm discussion with her considering the condition his brother was in.

"I understand." She repeated. "Raph was hurt. Badly and you didn't know if I had done it. You asked for my side of the story. Thank you for that. You easily could have jumped to a conclusion and put an end to it all." She looked at him a moment. "You spoke with Raphael. Didn't you? To confirm my story." She wasn't asking. She knew. He nodded slowly.

"It checked out."

"And you let me go. I know how much courage it took to do that. To release someone in my terrified state knowing what I knew about you. I only hope that I have proven that your trust was not misplaced." She had looked down again.

"I've never seen Raph so happy." Leo affirmed. He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Darielle." She took it.

"And you." They released hands and Leo dropped into a chair. He pointed to the one kitty korner to him.

"Raph usually sits there, so we sat you here." He pointed to the seat across from him. She moved her purse and looked around. "Take a seat."

"Do you think they need help in the kitchen or anything?" Sitting around and doing nothing didn't seem right. She wanted to be helpful.

"You're our guest. You have strict instructions to do nothing but sit back and enjoy." Raph came back into the room and saw her and Leo. He walked up quickly to her.

"Things okay?" He asked, glaring slightly at Leo.

"Yes." She soothed. "Does Michelangelo need help in the kitchen at all?" Raph waved his hands.

"No! You're not allowed in the kitchen. Orders direct from Chef Mikey. He wants to bring it out like a professional does when some bigwig comes to visit. Guess who's the bigwig." She smiled and rubbed his bald head.

"Not you." Raph barked out a laugh and Leo sat stunned. Mikey had always been the only one who could get Raph to crack a smile and on rare occasions laugh. Raph put a hand on her shoulder and slid it down her arm as he walked backwards. When his hand slid onto hers, he grabbed it.

"C'mon." He said. "I wanna show you somethin'" She allowed herself to be led away. He brought her to his room. He let go of her hand when he crossed the threshold. He went up to his desk, leaving her behind to take in his room.

He had a bed with a red coverlet on it and pillow. He had a bookshelf filled with Martial Arts books. His desk was clear except for some papers he was now shuffling. It was very Spartan, bare. He turned around to see her several steps away. He motioned for her to come over. He spread the papers out.

"Look." He said pointing. "This is where we are right now. And this red line's the best way to get here from your place." He looked up at her as he bent over the sewer map. Maps? She was terrible with maps. He smiled. "Look." He said again, pointing to another paper.

"Step 1. Turn right when you step outside your room. Step 2. Keep going until you pass the park. Step 3. Turn left at the grey fire hydrant and look down." She closed her eyes. "This is much better. Landmarks I can do."

"Yeah. And I got 'landmarks' for down here to. Like that wobbly block and the marbled stone. I figure you and I can take walks to get to learn the paths, then I'll test you."

"Tests?" She asked, uncertain.

"I wanna make sure you can get here if you need to. Even if I'm not with you." She could hear it in his voice; what he was not saying. '_if you get in trouble and need help_.' She touched his hand to say 'thank you.' He put his other hand on hers and then turned back to the map.

"I want to learn fast." She said.

"We can start tomorrow." He grinned. She was not smiling.

"I don't want to carry those." She said. "I'll only use them with you. And I want to learn fast so we can destroy them." He frowned at her. "I don't want the wrong people to find these." He tightened his hand on hers.

"Fast then."

"Soups on!" Mikey yelled. Raph let her go and folded up the papers and put them in his drawer. They walked out together.

Donnie, Leo and Splinter were already seated. Mikey, wearing the largest chef hat Darielle had ever seen pulled out Darielle's chair. Next to him was a cart that was covered in a sheet. The aroma coming from underneath was tantalizing. Darielle sat and Raph took his place next to her. Mikey looked around the table, letting the anticipation grow for a moment.

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed, irritated. Mikey bit his lip and whipped off the sheet. There was a large round flat platter that was almost bigger than the table they sat at. Upon the platter was something she had never seen before. She thought it looked exquisite, but had no comparison. It was flat and round, but it seemed stuffed with something. The top had a white sauce drizzled in perfectly arranged zigzags. Going the other direction, in the same pattern creating a two tone grid, was a raspberry colored sauce. Darielle leaned up in her seat to get a better view and Mikey pushed the cart over to her.

"Whaddya think?" He winked at her.

"It looks amazing!" She exclaimed in her quiet way. "What is it?" Mikey laughed and the others joined in.

"Pizza of course!" She frowned in confusion.

"Japanese pizza." Donatello explained. "It's called Okonomiyaki." Mikey began to slice it expertly and spinned the plate as he went. He gave her the first slice. Donnie saw her looking at it, lifting things with her fork to get a better look. "It has Japanese cabbage, tempura, bacon, sausage and ginger bits. The sauces are Japanese mayonnaise and Okonomi sauce."

"Thank you for explaining." She approved. "It looks wonderful." The brothers dug in as soon as they had their pieces. Raphael poured her a glass of soda. She waited for Mikey to take his piece and sit down. Mikey had just done so and saw that she hadn't touched her food.

"No good?" He asked.

"Oh...I hadn't…" She stuttered, unable to speak. She hadn't meant to offend anyone.

"The young lady has manners, Michelangelo. She has waited for everyone to be served before enjoying her meal." Splinter lectured.

"Yes." She confirmed. He nodded at her and raised his fork indicating that she should do so as well. She did and took her first bite. It was delicious and she couldn't stop herself from expressing it with a long 'ooo', of surprise. Mikey laughed.

"Yep, that's what I was going for!" Mikey shoveled a large piece into his mouth and smiled good naturedly at her.

"So Darielle, Raph tells us you write speeches." Donnie prompted. She patted her mouth.

"Yes, I do."

"What kind of speeches do you write?" Mikey asked. "Like graduation?"

"Um…no. But I write all kinds. It depends on who needs a speech."

"She's free lance." Raphael said as he waved a fork in her direction.

"Oh." Donnie said. "Do you do technical speeches?"

"Technical? I don't think I ever have. Why?" She found the atmosphere very relaxed. Mikey wanted to please her with his meal, Donnie was involving her in the conversation, Splinter complimented on her manners and even Leo had wanted to set the record straight. Everyone really was trying very hard to make her feel comfortable and it was working. She had never felt so at ease with this many people before.

"No reason," Donnie evaded, looking into his dish. She smiled at him.

"Are you trying to hire me, Donatello?" Donnie looked up and saw she was smiling.

"Well, maybe interview at least." She laughed.

"You have a speech to make, I take it." He nodded.

"Not in person, obviously. But I do research online through this company and they want me to present my findings on an audio conference."

"That's great. What's the audience target?" He shrugged.

"Maybe 100-200 people?" She smiled again.

"Sorry, my jargon. I meant what type of audience are they? Young, old, a mix? Are they students, professors, researchers like yourself?"

"Oh! Researchers like me." She nodded.

"The first thing to do when writing a speech is thinking of your audience. You could have the greatest speech in the world written, but if you give it to the wrong group of people, it will fall on deaf ears and be useless." Donnie nodded, eager for advice.

"So how do you recommend I approach this?"

"Since you're writing to your peers, you don't have to dumb it down or keep things simple. If they're not in your field of expertise, explain the subtle nuances of what you do, but don't waste time on generalities that everyone will know. Firstly, it wastes time and secondly it condescends the audience and you lose them. You want to keep them on your side. They don't have to agree with you, but they should respect and listen to what you have to say from start to finish." She wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin. "Do you have notes on what you want in your speech?"

"Yeah, loads! But, they kind of go all over the place." He added, sheepishly.

"They usually do." She teased. "I can help you with that. If you'll let me look over your notes."

"Sure! But you don't have to…" Raphael had glared at Donnie.

"I would like to. I love finding order in chaos."

"Then you'll just love my notes. They're very chaotic."

"I love a challenge." Having discussed something she was very knowledgeable about put her even more at ease. She was pleased that she could do something instead of sit there answering their questions politely. She realized that she should probably ask a question now. She had thought of several so she would not look foolish without anything to say.

"I see each of you has a different weapon. How did you all decide what you wanted to use for your training?" The question showed she was observant and it was not too personal a question to be invasive. Leo spoke first.

"We didn't train with weapons at first. It was hand to hand. Splinter saw where our strengths were and let us lead with them. He also trained us to better our weaknesses. The weapons were meant to minimize our weaknesses to make us stronger. So the weapons we each chose both enhance our strengths and minimize our weaknesses."

She was fascinated and wanted him to continue, but Leo fell silent.

"Why then, did you choose the long swords?" She prompted.

"Katanas." He corrected amiably and went quiet again. Raph took over.

"I chose sais 'cause my _strength_ is my strength. I can maneuver in close range of an enemy 'cause my power can ward of his blows. The sais allow me in close and help me block any other weapon that might be used on me. I've a tendency to get too close, so the sais push me out a little more." He wanted to show his brothers he wasn't afraid to talk about his battle weaknesses with her.

"Well, I'm really coordinated, but not as strong as Raph." Mikey punched Raph in the shoulder. "So my nunchuks allow me to make complicated attacks while using very little force. Enemies usually have a hard time predicting when or how I'm going to hit them when I go all ninja on them." She nodded, her chin propped in her hand.

"Amazing." She whispered. "Such thought."

"I do better at distances." Donnie jumped in. "I'm also coordinated, like Mikey, but I prefer a single weapon. It requires more force, but I like being able to control the intensity of my bo staff. If I had to, I could kill or bruise with the same movement depending on how hard I strike. Restraint is my strength."

"And did you each see this in yourself? Or did Master Splinter show you?"

"Both." Leo answered. "Splinter never told us in words. He showed us to the weapons shelf and let us choose. Our instincts led us to our weapons, but our minds saw the wisdom in our choices after we had trained with them. I chose katanas. I also do better at a distance, like Donnie, preferring not to give my enemy a chance to injure me. But I can draw my sword and fell my foe in a single movement if I needed to end a battle quickly. The weapon is both graceful and decisive, but it requires a steady hand and a steady mind to be wielded appropriately. I need both the force and the defense it provides." She was very glad she had asked her question. The answers they gave provided perspective into each of the brothers. She hadn't realized that her question had, in fact, been an intimate one. Yet they had each answered her showing themselves.

"Thank you all. It was very interesting. I would tell you about mine, but I don't have a weapon." She tried to joke.

"Yes, you do." Leo disagreed. Donnie and Mikey looked at her and around her.

"Is it in her purse?" Mikey asked.

"No." Leo maintained. "It's not in her purse."

"Where?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"I was going to say insight. You and I fought a battle of wits the night we met. If you had behaved in another manner, things might have gone very differently. You know that. You _knew_ it then. You chose your words carefully because you read the situation. Don't kid yourself. That is a weapon. And it can overcome a sword or even a gun if used properly."

She didn't know how to respond to that. She felt empowered and frail at the same time. They had all emptied their plates, not a single piece left.

"Desert?" Mikey entreated? Mikey stood and bounced off to the kitchen. Leo and Donnie began to clear dishes. She picked up her own plate and began to stand, when Donnie pulled it from her hand.

"I got it."

"Really, I can help clear the table-"

"We got it." Donnie insisted. "But…if you wanted to look at my notes while you were waiting…they're right over their on the couch." He winked and grabbed her glass. She smirked, defeated. She walked over the couch, passing behind Raph. She brushed his shoulders with her hands as she went. He followed her and they both took a seat. She curled up and began perusing the scrawled notes. A few minutes later, Donnie came out of the kitchen to get more dishes.

"What do you think?" Donnie called.

"She's only looked for two minutes." Raph growled, defending her.

"You can break this into three categories easy. This will be a simple 5 point speech."

"Five point?" Donnie questioned.

"Introduction of categories. Category one, category, two, category three, conclusion summation. Simple." Donnie walked over with his hands full of two more dishes and four glasses.

"What categories? How did you get categories?"

"You have a lot of what I call 'jump' words. The words jump off the pages. And you use one of three with almost every note you have here. Look…software, software, software…so you'll do a paragraph about notes pertaining to software issues that you've encountered. And here….firmware, firmware, firmware. There's another category. The last one is a bit more of a mish mash, but they still all fall under-"

"Adware." Donnie concluded as he saw the notes she was referring to. "Thank you. Already this speech is easier!"

"It's what I do!" She went back to looking at his notes. "What I would recommend is writing out the speech with this lay out, Donatello. Then let me look it over. Since this speech is by an expert for experts and I'm not an expert in this field." He nodded, the glasses wobbling. She held out a hand. "Are you sure I can't-" He pulled away and steadied the glasses.

"Got it!" He insisted and left the room calling out. "I'll let you know when I'm done writing it."

The rest of the evening was spent eating Cookies and Cream ice cream and playing Scattegories with two teams. Darielle, Mikey and Leo were on one team and Splinter, Raphael and Donatello were on the other.

"You two lovebirds gotta compete." Mikey insisted when he split Darielle from Raphael. "Nothing like a friendly competition to spice things up." He twitched his eye ridges and Raphael socked him the shoulder.

The brothers were very competitive. Each answer was met with debate and defense. Leo always pulling out the rule book and Mikey and Raph giving ridiculous explanations for why their answers were completely legal and hang the directions. Darielle had never laughed so much in her life. She was very good at the game, words being her profession and all, so she defended hers so well that no one could argue her to a loss of a point. As a result, Team Mikey, as Mikey himself dubbed it, won out over Team Mikey Sucks, dubbed by Raph.

It got late and she paid her compliments to the chef, expounding on how great and delicious it was. Donnie thanked her for helping him and he said he would help her with any computer glitches she had any time. Leo smiled and shook her hand, giving her a friendly pat-half-hug on the shoulder. Splinter, who had remained silent most of the night, spoke now.

"I said earlier, that I was honored to finally meet you. I now see how great an honor it is. You brighten the lives of each of my sons, and in turn, my own. Do be safe on your walk home." He touched her hand as an elderly old man would when bidding goodbye.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Splinter chuckled.

"I am not your Master. Only theirs. You may simply call me, Splinter, child."

"Thank you, Splinter. Sayonara." She bowed and tried to show the honor she felt he had given her. He smiled.

"Sayonara."

Raph walked her home and they rehashed the entire night through fits of laughter. Some of the moments they recalled were so funny, they both had to lean on each other and occasionally bump into a wall as they lost their balance from shaking too hard. When they got to the surface, they both sobered from their levity. It was late and the coolness of the night carried with it the need to be cautious and quiet. It seemed wrong to shatter the silence. There was still traffic in the distance, car horns peppering the air. But here, it was very still and soft. He brought her all the way to her door. She opened it and turned to him.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He said, thinking a guy could get used to this.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Or laughed so hard. Or laughed at all. You're family is great." She said softly. "They're really wonderful. Do you think they liked me?"

"Like you? I think I'm gonna to have to make appointments to see you. Between helpin'

Donnie with his speech and agreeing to Mikey's Mario Kart tournament, I'll barely see you!" He joked. She smiled.

"You could join the tournament, too…"

"I think I just might." He brushed her hair out of her face and pushed it behind her tiny ear. "When can I see you again? I mean, I as in me, as in not my brothers and me, just me?" She thought a moment.

"Well…I believe I'm free all day tomorrow." He grinned.

"Tomorrow, then."


	13. Chapter 13: Be SMART

Sunday and the next few days came in a series of blurs. She was officially done with the McGann campaign, so she was anxiously waiting to hear from the police chief. She had eaten three more times with Raphael's family and expressed her regret that she could not return the favor because her motel room was far too small to accommodate them all.

"Do not feel bad, my child." Splinter comforted. "We are pleased to have you for company. I know I enjoy having a calm mind around." He smiled softly as his sons protested loudly.

At last, she heard from the chief. His email to her was brief but exhilarating.

_Ms. Drake,_

_ This speech you have written is great. I would love to present this to our community. We have several meetings scheduled next week with different groups that I feel would benefit from these words. Would Officer Rafle be able to present this or would I be able to present on his behalf? I would love to meet this extraordinary man in blue._

_ Chief Higgins._

She was elated! She could always tell when her work was well received when the client wanted to use it immediately. She cracked her knuckles in a theatrical way and responded to his email:

_Chief Higgins,_

_ I am very pleased you found the speech suitable for your needs. Unfortunately, Officer Rafle prefers a modest life away from the lectern. He had given me permission at the start to allow a fellow officer to share his words and I am sure he would feel honored that the Police Chief himself volunteered. _

_ Please let me know when and where your first oration will be. I would like to be present to see the reception of his words._

_ Kindly yours,_

_ Darielle Drake_

She checked the rest of her mail and heard the 'ding' that she had just received a new email. It was from Chief Higgins.

_Ms. Drake,_

_ While I wish Officer Rafle to receive his kudos, I certainly understand being podium shy. As Police Chief, the microphone comes with the job. There is a meeting Monday night at the station hall. I believe you've been there. It's a support group for women who have been victimized. They had asked me to guest speak and I would like to use Officer Rafle's material. _

_ Would I be able to meet with Officer Rafle or yourself to go over the speech before I present it? The meeting is at 6:30pm. Let me know when and if either of you are available._

_ Chief Higgins_

They went back and forth a few times and she solidified a time to go over the speech with him that night. When they met, Chief Higgins was very amiable; a large man, but by no means unfit. He certainly looked the part of a police chief and she felt he would deliver the speech well. She coached him on certain parts, when to let certain things sink in with a pause and when to emphasize certain words. At the end of the meeting, he felt at ease with the material and expressed his regret that he could not meet this Officer Rafle. She made excuses and told him she would see him tomorrow at the time of the meeting and wished him luck. He winked and took a sip of his coffee as she saw herself out.

She came to the station hall early and sat in the back. She watched as the members gathered. The women ranged in age from as young as 15 to looking at retirement. Some of the women had visible scars, some did not. Many of them seemed to know each other and greet each other in a friendly but somber way. There were others that silently took their seats and did not look around. But before 6:30, the hall was filled. Most had visited the refreshments table and at least held a cup of coffee in their hands if not a plate filled with a cookie or two.

The Police Chief walked out and tapped the microphone. The soft murmur that had been static in the hall simmered into silence and the Police Chief stepped away, motioning another woman to the microphone. She stepped up to it and spoke uncertainly.

"Welcome to the bi-monthly meeting of Living Free. Each week we strive to free ourselves of the events that have scarred us. Some physically and all emotionally. We come together to give each other strength when we feel we have none of our own. Today, I have asked a guest speaker, Police Chief Higgins, to address us with information he feels might be beneficial in both overcoming and preventing what we have experienced before." She clapped and walked away, the rest of the audience haphazardly joining in.

"Thank you, Lucinda. I am very honored you asked me here tonight and I believe that each and every one of you has heard a rehash of the same information each meeting. What to do. What not to do and it's all the same. The trouble, is remembering it when you need to. Being able to remember all the little things when it comes down to it. Because all of you know that in a moment of attack, you are led by your instinct. It doesn't matter what you can reason; reason isn't an option. There isn't time. So I'm here to tell you and everyone, that the number one way to keep yourself safe is to make something instinct." He paused, exactly as she had instructed.

"Now, how do you do that? You ask. Is it even possible? Can you retrain your instinct? Answer me this, how many of you, when you found yourself in trouble, whispered a prayer? How many of you recited the Our Father in hopes that He would hear you? Or perhaps even sang a song to calm your nerves as you ran away?" He gestured around. "I know you have. And how in this time of panic do you manage to remember the words to "Let it Be"? Or the Hail Mary? Because you memorized it, burned it into your minds with repetition. So it seems to me that the best way to help your instincts is to give it what it wants: repetition. So I have a quick saying for all of you. When you go out, be S.M.A.R.T." He turned and wrote it up on the board going vertically.

"Smart." He repeated, pointing at the 's'. "Be Safe in numbers." He wrote it out and turned back to the group. "Never go anywhere alone if you can help it. Especially at night." He went back to the board. "Be Master of your own destiny. Don't let anyone make you go somewhere or do something you do not want to do. Your friends will understand and anyone else is not worth knowing." He looked around the room. "Your friends want you safe so they won't make you do anything that would make you truly uncomfortable." He impressed upon them and then turned back to the board. "Be Aware of your surroundings. Know where you are and what is nearby. Be Ready to run. Always know a way to escape. If you don't know where a street leads, don't take it. Don't risk trapping yourself where you can't run away. This will save your life. Be Time sensitive. Always know what time of day it is. Be in a safe or public area when it is late." He stepped back and let the audience take in the board, now completed:

**Be…**

**S**afe in numbers

**M**aster of your own destiny

**A**ware of your surroundings

**R**eady to run

**T**ime sensitive

"Now," He said. "Even the short version works. Be safe, be master, be aware, be ready, be timely. Be .R.T.! Be smart and it just might save your life. Repeat it to yourself until you can say it in your sleep. Repeat it until your kids learn it just from hearing you around the house. Become composers and put your own melody to it so that even your garbage man whistles along with you. Whatever it takes, just be S.M.A.R.T." His energy had caught and everyone was visibly swept up. "You can be all of these things." He continued encouragingly. "You are strong and you are smart. You do not have to be anyone's victim. The first step is prevention, so be S.M.A.R.T. and be prepared. You are masters of your own destiny. This your life dammit and no one, _no one_ should be able to take that from you. So don't you dare let them."He pointed at the board. "What are you going to be?" He challenged.

"Smart!" A young girl bellowed. She had clearly been upset. Her eyes were watery and she looked ready to swing at some one.

"Yes!" Chief Higgins pointed at her and clapped his hands. "You are! And what are you not going to be?"

"A victim." She choked. The rest of the audience joined Higgins this time. Some clapped their hands on the young girl, to show support.

"What are we all going to be?"

"SMART!" Was the resounding call, pride and empowerment fueling their voices.

"What are we all _not_ going to be?"

"VICTIMS!" The cry was brutal and merciless. These were woman who were tired of feeling weak and who needed to hear that they could help themselves. Who needed to hear they didn't have to be afraid.

"That's right!" Higgins drove on. "You have the power. You all do and it's right here. Written on this wall. I have print outs, Ladies. Attached to each one is my card. Feel free to call me to discuss any concerns you may have. If you do find yourself in a dangerous situation, remember to be smart and get yourself to a point where you can call 9-1-1. The force is always patrolling, but call and we will be there as soon as we can. Does anyone have any questions?"

Several hands shot up and he answered all of the questions marvelously. Darielle had clapped along with everyone else amazed at the vigor of the crowd. After questions, Higgins had erased the board and started calling random women to repeat the words without looking at their handouts. She had no idea the audience would be so receptive to an associative acronym. It was a bit cliché, but she had wanted something easy for people to remember and it seemed to be working or at least be well received with this group. Before the meeting had ended, Chief Higgins felt the need to reveal that he did not come up with the acronym and gave credit to Officer Rafle. Everyone asked where he was and asked the Police Chief to at least pass on their gratitude.

After everyone had left, Chief Higgins walked up to Darielle.

"Ms. Drake, that was simply astounding. Are you sure Officer Rafle couldn't be persuaded…?"

"I'm afraid not, Chief Higgins, but I will be sure to relay the extremely positive reception to him."

"Extremely positive isn't good enough a description," He laughed. "I got caught up in it myself! I didn't seem too much like a televangelist, did I?" It was Darielle's turned to laugh.

"No! You were very passionate and sincere and that moved them. You delivered it perfectly. I couldn't have asked for a better oration."

"Thank you, Ms. Drake. I hoped I wasn't hamming it up and cheesing up the message, you know? So…how does this work? Do I need to ask permi-"

"No." Darielle interrupted. "As I mentioned, Officer Rafle will never present this speech and you may give it as many times as you want or have any of your officer's do so. He simply wanted the information shared."

"I wish I could thank him in person, I truly do, Ms. Drake."

"I will tell him for you." He held out his hand. She took it and gave it a gentle shake. She nodded her head in 'goodbye' and walked out the door thrilled with how the night went. She decided not to mention this to Raphael. It was just a small thing and now it was done. A few people were helped. She would say she had passed along his words.

When she arrived at her motel door, she saw Raphael standing waiting for her.

"Hello!" She greeted brightly. She couldn't see his face, but he was beaming at her full smile.

"Hey." He said and slipped his arm around her. "Wanna come over? I know we didn't plan it but-

"Yes!" She chirped. "Let me see if I can get us there without the map and directions tonight."

"You lead, I'll follow." He yielded.

"This way!" She was almost skipping along.

"Wow, you had a good day, huh?" She turned to him and bit her lip teasingly.

"Very good. So good!"

"Care to share?" He pulled her by the arm. She had jumped ahead a few paces, and wrapped his arm around her to walk next to her. She rolled her eyes in exaggerated thought.

"I just helped some people. I told them some of the things you told me and I think it really helped them. You really helped them." She amended.

"Good." He said, pleased. "I'm glad. So, just to warn you, Mikey is going to launch himself at you the minute we walk in because he wants to play Mario Kart. So, just, you know, be ready to run." She laughed. He didn't get the joke or the reference and she didn't explain.

"I'll be smart." She said.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth Will Out

Raph had become accustomed to having Darielle in his life. She fit easily into his family. He saw her everyday and she seemed to want to see him just as badly as he needed to see her. Since a few weeks had passed in this way, he began to think ahead. Something he had forbidden himself to do too soon. Why think about something that may not be there to think about in a short while? But it seemed they had found a comfortable rhythm. Raph had finally allowed himself to think that, perhaps, the relationship may progress.

Though he would never admit it, he was terrified at what the next step would bring. There were things he could not give her. And while he knew that she was aware on a certain level, he wondered if she had seriously considered what being in a relationship with him meant in the long run. Not even going so far as to think of children, he focused more on the emotional and geographical limitations of his capabilities. He could not give her a home with a white picket fence and flower garden. He could not have a picnic with her in the park. He could not go into a store and buy something for her. He would have to shop online and have it delivered to April's. All he could give her was a segregated life, shunned to the sewer with only him and his family. He didn't want to hold her to that, but he didn't want to let her go, either. He knew that he would never force her to stay with him. He would just try to enjoy every moment she shared with him and hope it lasted another day.

Some days, he even wished he had never known her. That they had never met so that he would not know what he had been missing. Ignorance truly was bliss. Now the fear of losing what he had was far worse than the misery he had endured before just being alone.

He heard a knock on his door.

"What?" Raph yelled.

"The news." Leo answered. Raph looked over at the clock. He hadn't realized what time it was. He liked to catch the morning news because he was usually with Darielle in the evenings. He slept during the day and patrolled in the wee small hours of the night. His anxiety about his relationship caused his temper to flare and he needed action. So he had taken up patrolling again. He was sure Leo knew, but he hadn't said anything.

"Kay, thanks." Raph got up from his desk and went out to take a seat on the couch. Mikey was snoring in the barcalounger with his feet where his head should have been and his head resting on the foot rest. He was snoring. Raph smacked him as he took a seat. Mikey flipped off, startled, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sup? S'going on?" He yawned. Raph rolled his eyes.

"News." Raph put a finger to his lips and Mikey trotted into the kitchen, leaving Raph in peace. Leo had taken Mikey's spot, but sat the correct way. Raph could hear Donnie typing away in the other room. The news report came on and CLANG, clatter clatter clatter. Raph growled and threw himself out of the couch.

"Mikey!" He ran into the kitchen. "Do you mind? Can't a guy watch the news in peace?"

"Sorry. Pot slipped." He pointed to the pot on the floor. He grabbed Mikey by the tails of his mask and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Owowowowow!" Mikey yelled as Raph dragged him from the kitchen.

"Quiet!" Leo snapped. Both Raph and Mikey fell silent. Raph let go of his brother's tails to see what his other brother was listening to.

"Here is some live footage of part of the presentation that has taken the city by storm." A clip of Chief Higgins appeared discussing the Be S.M.A.R.T. campaign on the board, the audience chanting it in the background. The clip ended and went back to a live Chief Higgins being interviewed in front of the station.

"Who is this Officer Rafle? How did he come up with Be S.M.A.R.T? Is he on your force? The tips he has seem to be specific to New York."

"I do not know, nor have I ever met Officer Rafle. His speech writing assistant Darielle Drake informed me he does not like to make public appearances, but I do wish to publicly thank him. Officer Rafle, on behalf of New York City, thank you." The clip ended and went back to the newscaster.

"Well you heard it, right from the Police Chief's mouth. Thank you, Officer Rafle, whoever you are."

"Thanks, Janine! On to other news, the traffic on-" Leo turned off the TV and glared at Rafael.

"Well?" He demanded. Raphael had been staring at the TV and hadn't taken a breath since he heard 'his speech writing assistant Darielle Drake.' "Well!" Leo yelled, standing and grabbing Raphael by the shoulder. Raph swung him off in a smooth motion. "Raph, what is this?"

"I don't know. It can't be me…" Leo gave a condescending look.

"Officer Rafle? Are you kidding me? Raph, they were telling some of the tips before you came in. Things I've heard you say exactly that way a million times! Now what the hell is this?" He pushed Leo away slowly, but firmly.

"I'm gonna find out." He left without another word, slipping into his black outfit for the surface. His blood boiling in his veins. _Betrayal_. The word kept popping into his head again and again. The entire way to her door his thoughts grew darker and more furious. So much so, that he almost banged down her door. He restrained himself and knocked firmly.

"Hello!" She smiled, standing aside to let him in. She couldn't see his face through the visor, or she never would have let him in. He heard her close the door behind him and he took off his helmet. Not turning around to face her. He needed a moment to calm down.

"So," He began darkly. "Why is our private discussion being shown on television?"

"What?" She asked, confused. Still not turning to face her, he turned on the TV to another channel that was also discussing Officer Rafle. He finally turned around to look at her and saw her face drain. Seconds ago she had been bubbly and happy and now she looked ill and afraid. She needed to be afraid.

"What _is_ this?" He demanded. Her eyes were wide, like a doe frozen. "What. Is. This." He shouted when she didn't answer him.

"I…I just wrote something…I just…"

"You wrote somethin' about me?" He attacked.

"No! Just…I..just…used your words."

"So I'm Officer Rafle?" She nodded weakly. He lost all patience.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The danger you've put me and my family in?"

"I didn't think-"

"I know you didn't think!" He shouted. "That's what makes you dangerous! You've pointed them in my direction! They're curious and you won't give 'em an answer. That'll make 'em pester you more! You've given them someone to ask about! And how long will you last? Days, months? Do you think my family can live with that over their heads? Wondering if one day you'll slip up and let somethin' go? Send someone onto our trail?" She had backed away from him, her hands to her face. "Why? Why would you do this? _How_ could you?" He pushed the desk chair next to him violently away and sent it skidding onto its side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She hadn't meant for this to happen. She didn't want him to be in danger. What had she done? He took a long breath and tried to speak in an even, calm voice.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You listenin'?" She nodded. "You're gonna call the press. I don't care who you talk to as long as it gets aired just as publicly, got it? Then you're gonna take credit for everythin'. Tell them there is no Officer Rafle, that you made him up. Got it?" She nodded. "And they better believe you." He threatened. He picked up the motel phone on her desk and moved it closer to her. "Call."

She stepped up to the phone and bent over her desk. She used the internet on her open lap top to find a news station phone number. She called and scheduled an interview while Raphael intently watched her, his eyes never wavering from her. She hung up the phone and looked to the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed, exhausted and hurt.

"Why?" He asked. "Why wouldja do this?" He couldn't see her face; her hair formed a silken curtain. But he saw two teardrops fall onto the desk surface.

"I just wanted to help people." She whispered. He sighed. His anger was ebbing away slowly.

"I can understand wantin' to help people. I can. But the ends don't justify the means, ya know? I mean you musta known it was wrong to do or you woulda said somethin' to me about it." He watched her a moment, believing she hadn't intended any of this. "Look, we have to live very carefully. Kay? It's dangerous for the wrong people to know about us and little things can end up doin' a lota harm. I shoulda explained that better. C'mere." He patted the bed beside him. She didn't look over. She didn't move.

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry. I…I got a bit of a temper. I do. I can't change that. It's who I am."

"I know." She said flatly. "You like to hit things." His heart stopped and his body froze.

"Darielle," He pleaded. "Not _you_. _Never_ you." She kept still. "I would never lay a hand on you in anger. Never. I got angry, I do that. But that doesn't mean I don't still love you. I do, please. C'mere." He begged softly. She had turned her head in order to see his face. She still looked uncertain about him.

"You…love me?" He froze again, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to say that. He was going to say it when he felt that she would be willing to hear it. But it had just slipped out. He had loved her for a while now, ever since she had given him the book of warrior poetry.

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Yeah." He admitted. "But, I mean..don't…you just.." He sighed in frustration. "Look…you don't have to say anythin'. Kay? I mean, I love you, but it's…free. I mean…I don't love you only if you love me back, I just…do. So you don't have to…" She had started to walk towards him, distracting him from his poorly formed words. She sat down next to him, but still away from him, on the edge of the bed.

"I…believe you." She said. "When you thought I was leaving…you said I would always have a friend in New York." He nodded.

"I meant it." He defended.

"I thought it was fake." She spoke to herself.

"I meant it." He repeated.

"Love, I mean. I thought it was fake, amyth. Something people made up to make them think there was something better out there. I didn't really believe…" She trailed off.

"What happened to you?" He asked gently. "I've been shunned by almost every human on the planet but I think I get love better'n you."

"I love you, too. Raphael. I've just…I've been afraid that you're a dream. That you're in my head and that one day I'll wake up and find you were never really here. I don't want to wake up."

"Hey," He moved over closer to her. "I ain't no dream. I mean, don't you think you would dream of somethin' human?"

"No." She said abruptly and with hint of what Raphael suspected to be hatred.

"No?"

"Everything you are…_everything_ you are is what I want." She ran a hand gently down his face, studying how her hand moved with his curves.

"You have no idea how much I wanna believe that." He said, taking her hand. "But I don't think you really understand what that means." All his fears from just this morning came bubbling up again.

"No, I do."

"No." He stood, breaking their connection. He huffed impatiently. "I can't give you a life up here. You know? I live in the sewer. Always will. I can't give you a cute little house with a pretty little garden with neighbors to exchange sugar and milk with. I can't give you a night at the movie theatre, laughin' with the crowd. I can never be a parta this world. I can visit, but it isn't mine. And you would be reminded of that every day and I think it would get to you and I wouldn't blame you."

"I don't want those things." She said simply.

"Yeah, you say that now…"

"_I. Don't. Want. Those. Things."_ She repeated clearly.

"Why?" He demanded, frustrated. "Why not?_ I_ want those things! Normal people want those things. Why wouldn't you?" She stood up and walked away.

"I just don't."

"Oh, no." He warned. "You are not gettin' away with this tonight. You're gonna to talk to me because these are things that need to be said. Why don't you want those things?"

"Just accept it." She pleaded.

"Not without a reason. Just explain it to me! It's me! If you love me like you say then explain it! Talk to me!"

"I think you should leave." She hitched. She wasn't going mechanical, this was different. She seemed to be getting ready for a panic attack. "Please, just go…just for now."

"No. Either you want me or you don't. It's plain as that." She looked at him, helpless.

"Don't do this…"

"Do you or don't you?"

"Please…"

"You have to make a choice, Darielle. 'Cause I can't read your mind. Just tell me where I stand. Either you want me here or you don't." His voice was escalating.

"I…don't." She answered. She turned and went into her bathroom and turned around to look at him. "I'll have the interview. They'll believe me. I promise." Then she closed the door and he heard her lock it.

That was it. It was over. He couldn't believe it had happened like this. Had he pushed her? Was it wrong to want answers? Didn't a relationship depend on communication? Or had she been trying to slowly peel herself away from his death tight grip? Was she afraid to tell him the truth? That she really was disgusted by him and that she didn't want to be near him? He really needed to beat something up. He grabbed his helmet and slammed the door behind him so she knew he was gone and that it was safe.

He looked out at the empty alleyway and he knew that New York would feel his anger tonight. It was not a good time to be a criminal.


	15. Chapter 15: The Letter

Darielle heard Raphael slam the door and she knew he had gone. What had she done? She fell down awkwardly onto the bathroom floor and put her head in her hands to cry. It had been years since she had let herself feel anything so intense, but she couldn't stop it. She was so angry with herself. Why couldn't she just give him what he wanted from her? All he wanted was to listen and be there for her. Any other woman in the world would want that in a man, but she didn't. Not about this. She cried and wallowed in self pity for a while before deciding a course of action.

This was the bottom, right? How much worse could things get? She climbed off the grimy tile that had been her home for the past hour and a half and found her way to her desk. The laptop had been on, but closed. She opened it now, double-clicking the 'Microsoft Word' application and did what she did best: she wrote.

When she finished, she printed a copy using the motel printer in the lobby and used an envelope from the motel as well, addressing it 'Raphael.' She dressed warmly and with boots. The sewers would be cold, she knew.

Grateful that Raphael had taught her to maneuver around the sewer; she was able to find the lair with only making one bad turn. She was about to come into the open when she heard footsteps. She dove into a shadow and made herself small. It was Raphael, and he looked worse for wear. He had bruises on his face and a small cut on his right cheek. His black biker uniform was torn in two spots: his arm and his torso. She heard him enter as Leo exclaimed,

"Raph! What happened?"

"Nothin' I couldn't handle." Raph dared.

"Raph, this is ridiculous. This running around picking fights. We have serious matters to think about. What happened with Darielle?" At Darielle's name, Raph shouted.

"I can handle you, too! _Don't_ tempt me!" Leo started to say something else, but Raph was already coming back the way he came. He was out of sight in moments and Leo didn't follow. Darielle crouched several minutes more before feeling safe about approaching the lair. She stood quietly and walked toe to heal to make no sound.

She was in the room before Leo noticed her.

"Darielle?" Leo asked. "You just missed Raph-" She held out the letter to Leo without a word. He gazed at her, uncertain, then took the letter as if he were afraid it might explode on impact. As he turned it, he saw Raphael's name.

"You should give this to, Raph." Leo tried to hand the letter back, but she stepped away, pulling her hands back.

"I can't." She stated. "Please. It's important." She could see Leo's wheels turning in his head. After the exchange he just had with Raphael, he was likely to get a punch in the mouth when he handed the letter over. But he looked at her troubled face and sighed.

"All right. I'll give it to him when I see him." She reached out to him and brushed his shoulder with a feather light touch, not wanting to overstep her bounds.

"Thank you, Leonardo. Thank you." She let her hand drop and backed away. She wanted to leave soon, so she wouldn't run into Raphael before he read the letter. Everything would just be rehashed the same way. She melted into the shadows and kept her eyes and ears alert for anything approaching. Now, she would wait. Perhaps forever.

Raph sat on a rooftop, looking for something to hit. He needed to kill time because he didn't want to deal with Leo when he returned. His life was in shambles and he didn't need his Fearless Leader lecturing him on the dangers of vigilantism. He waited until he thought Leo would have given up and gone to bed. Then he crept his way down the sewer and tried to slip into his room. But a light turned on and Leo was sitting the barcalounger, getting some sleep as he waited for Raph to get back.

"Un-freaking-believable." Raph grumbled quietly, not wanting to wake Splinter. Leo had been dreading this moment, knowing the later Raph came back, the angrier Raph would be to see him waiting up. But Leo also knew that Raph's wrath would be worse if he felt that Leo had withheld anything from him regarding Darielle, so rock and hard place. Leo rose without a word, walked up to Raph and held out the letter. Raph glared at him and Leo matched him, knowing he had done nothing wrong.

"What the hell is this?" Raph demanded. Leo shrugged.

"She didn't explain." Was his only reply. Leo knew it would be enough. Raph's eyes widened just a centimeter with surprise and he grabbed the letter roughly from Leo.

"She gave this to _you_?" He accused.

"Well, you weren't here, were you?" Leo grated. Raph pointed a finger.

"Don't. Don't you dare start this now."

"I'm not starting anything, Raph. I just answered your question. Simple logistics. How could she deliver a letter to you if you're not here? But hey, you want to hate me? Go ahead. Have a good long hate. You have for years, so why stop now?"

"Whatever, Fearless." Leo lost his cool.

"Don't call me that! Do you think I'm not afraid to lead? Do you think I like having to make decisions that may get my brothers killed? Do you think that's easy? Having to make split second decisions when lives are on the balance? If you think I wouldn't give up in a second if I could, you've been dreamin' pal. But who else is there? Donnie's practically a pacifist. Mikey's not quick enough to think on his feet and then there's you. Oh, but you would make the perfect leader, wouldn't you? It's easy for you now, so easy, because you can blame all your problems on me. Well, I don't have that luxury. My problems are my problems and when I do something wrong, it's my fault. When I can't keep you in line and you get stabbed in an alleyway, that's on my shoulders, little brother. I can't get you to listen! I can't reach you and you're going to get killed doing something stupid and I don't know what to do about it! So get in line, Raph! I already hate myself more than you ever could. So take a damn number." Leo walked away leaving his brother slack jawed.

"Leo,"

"Go to bed." Leo snapped and closed his bedroom door behind him. That just wasn't fair. Leo was supposed to be the calm one, his rock. The one he could count on, but now, he even pushed Leo away. He was fast running out of friends and knew he had only himself to blame. He slipped quietly into his room and took off his outfit. He had set the letter down on his desk, avoiding it for the time being. At the moment, it could be anything: an apology, a declaration of love or a Dear John letter. He waited until his curiosity and anxiety could take no more. He grabbed the letter and sat on his bed to read it. It was addressed to him, hand written. When he opened the envelope, he saw that it was typed. Bad sign. Handwriting meant intimacy and a personal touch. Typed font was cold and distant. Nevertheless, he settled down to read:

_Raphael,_

_ I contemplated writing 'Dear Raphael,' but I don't know that you would believe that at this point in my letter. I only ask that you read this through to its conclusion before you make any decisions about me. I have not been very fair with you, but I hope to clarify things or at least answer the questions you always seem to have on your mind: 'What happened to you' and 'Where do you go?' _

_Either you are very observant, or I am not a subtle as I believed myself to be. Sometimes our perceptions of ourselves are very distorted, but I do know one thing with absolute certainty: I am broken. I wasn't always broken. I can remember smiling and laughing easily as if it were enjoyable. I can remember a time when I wasn't afraid, so I do know that I was not always this way. _

_I don't remember the day it happened in any real detail, but I am told it was November 30, 1993. A Tuesday. I can't recall if it was rainy or sunny. If it was unusually cold or pleasantly warm. I can't even recall going to school or if I had the day off for the holiday. But I do remember that night in vivid detail. _

_I was eight years old and my father was trying to get me to sleep. He would always read Green Eggs and Ham using funny voices. Three renditions and two glasses of water later, I was still wide awake, but he turned the light out and wished me pleasant dreams. I must have eventually fallen asleep, because I remember my mother waking me, urging me to be quiet and to come with her. She brought me into their bedroom and she stroked my hair nervously. She wouldn't let me speak and put her hand on my mouth to silence me. _

_I could tell she was very afraid, which made me very afraid. Then we both heard the noises outside the bedroom door. Someone was fighting. My mother quickly hid me in the closet and told me not to come out unless she or daddy said it was okay. She closed the slatted doors and grabbed a lamp off the table. It seemed like forever, but suddenly the door burst in and my mother screamed. The man in all black was fighting with my daddy and my daddy was keeping the dark man away from mommy. But the dark man didn't want daddy to stop him, so he waved his arm and a red line appeared on my daddy's throat. My mommy screamed and cried and daddy fell right in front of the closet. I saw him look at me through the slats. He would see me for a long time without closing his eyes. The dark man was hurting my mommy on the bed and when he was done he made her throat red, too. Then the dark man pushed my mommy onto the floor and slept in the bed. Just before light, the dark man left. But I remembered what my mommy said and I didn't leave the closet. They would tell me when I could leave. They would wake up because they were just fooling the dark man and wanted to wait until it was safe. Light came and then the dark again. After it had been dark for a while, I wondered if they had forgotten me, so I came out of the closet quietly and tried to wake them. They wouldn't wake and daddy kept looking for me in the closet. I lay down next to daddy and fell asleep. The floor was sticky and cold, but I wasn't going to leave them. _

_ Light came again and someone must have called the police. When no one answered the door, the police kicked it in. I could hear them moving around downstairs, but I wasn't going to leave my spot. A police officer did come upstairs and pulled me away. I hated him for it. He said everything would be okay and I knew he was lying because he was taking me away. I was driven somewhere. There were other children and adults watching them. I was given a bed and a room with three other girls. They asked me questions, but I didn't want to talk to them. I had decided I would only speak to my parents. I was told that my mommy and daddy were gone and weren't coming back but that they would watch over me from Another Place. I told them I wanted to go to Another Place too, but they said I couldn't. Once a week, I was sent to a man who wanted me to talk. I didn't want to talk. _

_ Even then, I realized that saying something out loud would make it true. Keeping quiet, I could believe that I was being lied to, that my parents would come for me. I believed it so deeply I began to see them. I saw them at the dinner table so I wouldn't have to eat alone. I saw my father at my bedside, the tattered copy of Green Eggs and Ham in his hand and his soft smile on his face. I stayed at the orphanage for two years in silence. _

_Then I met Dr. Garvey. He was happy to talk when I was silent. He would tell me that it was okay if I wanted to be quiet, that listening was a wonderful skill. He said there were other skills, too and he handed me a blank journal. He said to write out what I couldn't say. That it would help the pain go away. He said I could write whatever I wanted. I could write about the weather. I could write about how I hated listening to Dr. Garvey, or I could write about my parents. Because, he said, remembering them was the best thing I could do for them. He said the journal would be private and no one would be allowed to read it unless I said it was okay. He began doing my sessions in writing. He would talk and he would have a pen and tablet for me to answer with. Eventually, I was able to talk about certain things. But never my parents. I have never spoken about them. Not about how they were and not about how they died. I don't know that I ever will be able to. _

_ So I am broken. But I have known this for so long, that I made a small world for myself. Only peaking out of it when I must. My family was attacked in their own home, so walking on a street or sitting in the park are as dangerous as I am willing to allow. _

_ You once asked me why I helped you. I wasn't entirely truthful with you. I saw the woman leave the shop. I passed her by and she was only steps behind me. Steps. I couldn't be taken because she would have seen it, so the man went for her. But if she hadn't been there, it could have been me. And perhaps she wasn't grateful, but I was. That there was someone who didn't want to cause hurt, that there was someone who stopped terrible things. I couldn't let anything happen to you and suddenly, my life did not seem so precious to protect; yours was. _

_ You tell me you cannot give me what I want, but you're wrong. You're a good man. I've seen it. I feel happy with you. When I'm with you, I forget that I'm broken and I never have before. The life you have is the life I have always wanted. To be apart. Away. Hidden and unseen. You think I haven't thought of these things carefully, but I have. I have traveled thousands of miles across the country, been to hundreds of cities, but I finally found you. I was afraid you weren't real, that I was falling away again. But you are real, and now I think I've lost you. _

_I just needed to explain my reaction last night. I wanted to tell you, to share everything, but I couldn't. The words are too terrible for me to say aloud. I hope you can forgive me. Please know that I will understand if I never see you again. I would never begrudge you a life with someone who could make you happier. I hope, at least, you will always consider me a friend, my dear Raphael._

_ With all my love always,_

Darielle


	16. Chapter 16: What if…

Waiting was agony for her. There were three possible outcomes. The first: that he would not come at all. The thought of waiting endlessly terrified her. Never seeing him again was a terrible future. The complete rejection would kill her. The second: that he did show only to honorably tell her that things would be best if they went their separate ways. She felt this more likely than the former. Raphael had honor and self respect and if he was going to end things, he would do it directly to her face and be gentle in his abrupt way. The third: the one she hoped for with every tick of the clock, was that he would come for her, sweep her up in his arms and tell her that he loved her and that it was okay she was broken.

So much time had passed, that she began to feel the first scenario had become his decision; that he was not coming. The sun rose and her heart sank. Running away would not help how she felt now. It didn't matter where in the world she fled, she would know that he had refused her offered heart. He had seen everything she was and turned away from it. It was a disturbing feeling that she felt in the pit of her stomach. She curled up on the bed and hugged herself. She needed to rest before her interview. His words '_they better believe you'_ ringing in her ears.

Raph set the letter down on his plastron, but his clenched hand did not loosen its grip. His heart had broken for her as he read the letter. His eyes were damp from a few stray tears that had not fallen, both from the pity he felt for her at what she had seen at such a young age and also fury at the 'dark man' who had hurt such a young and innocent girl. This was why he did what he did at night. But he felt he had failed with Darielle. He hadn't been able to save her parents or her then and he wasn't saving her now. The last part of the letter made him ache to hold her. She felt she wouldn't make him happy? He hadn't realized how happy he could be, how much happiness was even possible for him until he met her. She had saved his life in more than one way. Why didn't he ever tell her that? His immediate instinct was to run to her, knock down the door and hold her tightly, not letting go until she was satisfied that he was there for her now and always.

"Raph!" Leo. Raph flinched at his brother's voice, remembering their argument from earlier. He wiped his face roughly and smoothed the letter out onto his bed and left to see what Leo needed.

"Yeah?" Raph said unusually meek. Leo spared him a sideways glance and nodded to the TV. And there she was on the evening news. Her hair was pulled back in a professional bun and she wore a business suit, the kind she wore on regular days to the office.

"So, what is this news you want to share regarding the Be S.M.A.R.T campaign? It's all anyone can talk about." The news reporter joked good-naturedly. Darielle laughed and smiled, but Raph could see it didn't reach her eyes.

"I noticed! I hadn't planned on how popular this campaign would be. So I have to admit to a little white lie I told!"

"White lie? What are you hiding Ms. Drake?" The reporter teased.

"Well…_I_ am Officer Rafle."

"You?" The reporter questioned. Darielle laughed again.

"Yes. See, I thought it would be more accepted by an audience if people believed it was initially penned by a policeman. I just wanted to give it some authority. Apparently, it didn't really need it."

"Are you saying you came up with the Be S.M.A.R.T. tips and moniker all on your own?"

"It's what I do." Darielle shrugged. "I used to interview victims and do speeches for them, so I picked up a lot of information in my notes. I streamlined them and thought the biggest problem people had was reacting in that moment of panic. All you have is your instinct. So I thought I would focus on that. I really love that Officer Rafle has gotten so much attention. Not that I want the attention you understand, but it's nice to know that people want to check into their sources." Darielle laughed again and the news reporter joined in.

"Well, you heard it folks, straight from Officer Rafle _her_self." They cut to commercial and Leo clicked off the TV.

"You work fast," Leo said. Raph had a fist pressed to his mouth in thought. "Raph, I said you work fast." Raph blinked and grunted in response. "I can't believe you're still pouting about what I said-"

"I'm not fearless, either." Raph cut him off. He sat down and put his head in his hands. As he watched the news bulletin, he remembered his anger with her. How he had spoken to her. He was not usually one to soften blows, even verbal ones. He couldn't change that. He knew that he could for a short time, but eventually his true nature was going to rear its ugly head. Would she say she loved him then? Or would she flee because he was a frightening angry mutant?

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Raph whispered to himself, forgetting Leo altogether.

"Had a fight?" Leo asked, jarring Raph from his thoughts back to the lair and his brother's intense penetrating look.

"Yeah, and some other stuff."

"Stuff?" Raph looked up at Leo.

"She wants to be with me, Leo. I mean really be with me, down here, in the sewer." Leo sat down.

"That's great. Isn't it?" Raph sighed.

"I dunno. Is it? I mean, I believe her when she says she'll be fine livin' down here away from everythin' but… I dunno." Having read her explanation in the letter, he could hardly blame her for wanting to be apart from the world.

"I see." Leo said, and he did. Raphael had been leaning on this argument, that the sewer would drive her away. With her being accepting of the sewer, the only thing left to drive her away…was Raph. Raph didn't like being responsible. Didn't like focusing on himself. He always pushed it off on something else and Raph was afraid that he wouldn't be enough and the possibility of rejection frightened him.

"Don't you think she's afraid of the same thing? That you don't want to be with her?" Raph remembered the end of the letter.

"What if-"

"What if _what_?" Leo punched his brother in the shoulder to wake him up. "What if the world gets attacked by giant pink poodles? Think about what _is_…and go get her, you moron!"


	17. Chapter 17: Going Home

Darielle returned to her motel room. She had half been expecting him to be waiting at her door, but the street was empty of everything except fluttering newspapers. The prospect of going inside and waiting for what might be nothing was very unpleasant. She turned on her heel and went to the park. It was late, but summer so the sun was still out. She went to her park bench, but it seemed uninviting. She walked by it and went to one of the bridges. Darielle forgot its name.[1] When she first came to New York, she had looked at each one and learned its name, but there were so many and it didn't seem important now. She walked into it and felt shielded in the shadow. She sat down on the cool grass and felt the temperature slowly drop. She could sense the rain, feel the thickness in the air. She wasn't surprised when it began to drizzle and turned into a downpour. She couldn't see two feet in front of her because of the water mist. Now she felt truly hidden under a curtain of water. She curled up on the curve at the base and felt the chill of the stone cool her skin. After a few moments, she was beginning to feel slight numbness and welcomed it. She knew she was being childish, but when things got bad, she always wanted to hide. It had saved her life once and she felt it was something she could always count on. It was comforting to know that no one could see her. Then no one could hurt her. The stress of the entire past twenty-four hours pushed down on her and she fell asleep.

After his brother's insistence that he was being a moron for not running after her, Raph did just that. Of course it was raining and it was very cold. He ran the whole way, his NightWatcher outfit not doing anything to hold any warmth in. He jumped to a stop in front of her motel room and knocked on the door. He waited to catch his breath and when he heard nothing, he knocked again.

"Darielle? It's Raph. Can we talk?" He felt foolish with his visor down, sounding like a pathetic Darth Vader, so he put it up and knocked again. "C'mon, I just wanna talk." He heard the creaking of a door, but it wasn't Darielle's.

"You again!" The door to the right had opened and Raph slammed the visor down. "You always come knocking and begging to get in. What do you do to that poor girl? You fight more'n you're together…reminds me of Hank'n me…"

"Have you seen her?" Raph cut in rudely. The woman was short and white: white hair, white skin and white eyes…cataracts. She was creepy and she eyed him up and down grimacing darkly at him. Her accent was thickly Southern, definitely not from around here.

"Don't know why I should say…clearly she don't wants to talk to ya." Raph clenched his jaw, but tried to keep his voice calm.

"We're not fighting. She's upset and I'm trying to help her." She looked at him appraisingly.

"You're not like that other guy that come over today…he was polite. Called me ma'am like a young buck should." Buck?

"There was a man here for her?" She shrugged.

"Not sayin. Don't know who ya'are. So just move on, Sonny Jim."

"It's important, Miss. If she's not here, I really need to find her."

"Miss." She fluttered. "Flattery will get you everywhere, boy. She ain't here. I seen her walk and then turn plum around and go that way. Dunno why."

"Did she seem upset?" The woman thought,

"Well, I mean she always kinda do, don't she?" He sighed.

" you, Miss…"

"Landmere."

"Miss Landmere. I owe you roses."

"Ha!" He saluted her and took off in the direction she had pointed, iIn the direction of the Park. He knew exactly where to look now. What was she doing? Going to Central Park in this? He jogged and followed the path until he saw her bench, her empty bench. Two thoughts went through his mind. That she was hurt, being attacked somewhere, or that she had just gone somewhere else. Guess which one he focused on, especially since a strange man had come to see her. He toured the Park at a run, his visor up so he could see. He wanted to call out to her, but if she was in trouble, calling her name might do her more bad than good, alert the attacker that he was on his way and force the attacker to finish her off. She was probably fine. Probably just walking in the rain like the night he had met her. He remembered seeing her from the roof, before he heard the other woman scream. She had not been rushing, which was why he had remembered it. She had seemed to enjoy it almost. His body was tightening now from the cold. He flexed his hands. It was September, how was it so cold? It felt like late October.

"Dammit!" He shouted, knowing there was no one around to hear him. He turned around and around, nothing but misty rain in all directions. He didn't hear her over the rain, but she had heard him. He was standing so close and he never saw her. She saw him keep turning around and she wondered with the slightest hope if he was looking for her. She crawled out and stepped onto the path, his back to her and his hands on his hips in frustration. She found she couldn't speak, so she stepped forward. In an instant, a small burst of bravery moved the muscles in her arm and she touched his shoulder. He whirled around drawing his sais and her instincts kicked in. She dropped and rolled away and when she sprang up, her arms were covering her face. It had been a quick, single movement. Something her defense coach had taught her at the orphanage.

"Oh, man." Raph rasped, dropping his sais. He went to her and knelt down slowly. She was peaking at him through her arms. He gently grabbed her arms and she let him, why he didn't know.

"I'm so sorry." He said, knowing the words were ridiculous and worthless. She shook her head.

"I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't do anythin' wrong. Why do I mess everythin' up?" She looked at him.

"You?"

"Yeah, me. But what are you doin' in the Park? In this? Are you crazy? Do you know what I thought mighta happened to ya? I was gettin' ready to tear someone apart if they laid a hand on you." He looked at her and saw she was very cold, shivering. He hoped from the cold and not from him. "Cmon, I'm takin' you home." He helped her off the ground and when they got to the Park exit, he turned left to go to her motel. He stopped when he saw her stop at the gate.

"What's wrong?" He walked back to her. "C'mon, it's not that far now. Almost there."

"Did you read my letter?" Her teeth were chattering. She was completely soaked and her hair clung to her face in ropes. It was just like the night they had met, only colder.

"I need to getcha inside." He explained gently. "Then I promise we'll talk." She pulled away slowly.

"No. Did you read it? I have to know…I have to know what you…What are you thinking? I can't stand it anymore…just tell me and get it over with."

He watched her for a moment, accepting that she was not moving from that spot until they had this conversation. He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the face.

"I'm sorry." She turned from him and he let her. He had no way of knowing that she thought those were the opening words to his rejection of her. "But I didn't know, Elle. If I had, I woulda…I dunno." He pulled away. "I got a lota…anger in me. You make it better, but sometimes I can't hold it in and I yell and shout and carry on and…that's not the type a guy you want around. I'd like to say that I can change, but I can't anymore than anyone can. I just…can't."

"Did you read my letter?" She asked again. He faced her. Did she not hear what he just said?

"Yeah, I read the letter." He answered, flustered.

"The whole thing?" He fell silent. She was speaking about the end of the letter.

"Yeah. The whole thing. The end was…beautiful." He looked away, grateful that he had a helmet to cover most of his face.

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, but everythin' about you is." She smiled faintly.

"Even though I'm-"

"You're not broken." He interrupted, firmly, turning back to face her. "Maybe you're different from who you mighta been, but aren't we all? I was supposed to be in a glass fish bowl, ya know? Things change us. Better, worse…who can say that we aren't what we're supposed to be? Right? I just know that I wanna be with you but I'm…" He took a breath, "scared that you don't wanna be with me. That one day you'll see what a terrible thing I am and run and I don't think…I could recover from that." He had never admitted to something like that in his entire life, but he felt she needed to hear his fears. After everything she had written to him, he had to try to give her something, too.

"Thank you… for writing that letter for me." He put his hand over her mouth because she had been about to speak. "I know how difficult it musta been. To write it and to hand it over to someone. That means somethin' ya know? I just…you reached out to me and well…I'm here." He fell silent, feeling foolish and exposed. She smiled and let out a breath.

"Thank you," She hugged him and he returned it. She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "I'm ready to go home now." He nodded and started off again, but she grabbed his arm. He turned around, confused. "Home is this way." She pointed to where the first sewer drop was. He took her hand and they both walked to the lair. Home.

* * *

[1] Gapstow Bridge for you New York lovers


	18. Chapter 18: Our Father

They had taken the first sewer drop and were walking hand in hand. _Home_. She wanted to go home with him. And he found that he believed her. He finally believed that this could work, that they needed each other. She needed him to be strong and he needed her to be accepting. The puzzle was piecing together and each step he took, holding her hand, made it real.

Finally, he stopped. She walked a few steps until his hand stretched to its length and held her back. She turned to him, wondering what made him stop and hoping it wasn't her. He pulled her close and touched her cheek. Understanding that he _was_ stopped because of her, but in a good way, she followed his lead. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and brushed her lips against his cheek. But Raph would not be teased, he kissed her fully on the mouth and all the emotion that had been building up between the two, was finally let out. After several minutes of expressing themselves, Raph finally decided they should be on their way again. Darielle was drenched and they both needed to get somewhere warm.

They reached the lair shortly and Leo, of course, was waiting. He had a small, but triumphant, smirk on his face. Then his eyes fell on Darielle.

"Whoa, is it raining hard up there?" Raph nodded.

"Cats 'n dogs."

"Leonardo," Splinter had stood from the couch. "Please get one of my robes and give it to Darielle. She must get out of her wet clothes." Darielle blushed.

"No, that isn't-" Raph knew where she was going and cut in for her.

"I just wanted to get her outta the rain, but I'm gonna go back to get some of her things." He turned to Darielle. "Can I get your key? Is everythin' still packed?"

"Packed?" Leo asked. Raph smirked.

"Long story." He said. "She uh…had an organizational problem." He answered wryly.

"Oh," Leo responded, frowning in confusion. Darielle gave Raph her key.

"There's a lot of suitcases. But if you could just get the black one, that will do until I can go back for my other things when it's dry."He nodded.

"Black one. Got it." He kissed her on the cheek. It was meant to be a quick peck, but he lingered to reassure her and then he left. Donnie had come out of his computer room and so had Mikey. Mikey grinned when he saw Darielle, then faltered.

"Is it-"

"Yes, Mikey. It's raining." Leo cut in. Mikey rolled his eyes in an 'excuse the life outta me' look. Donnie left and came back with a towel. He handed it to Darielle and motioned to her hair.

"If you start drying your hair, you'll warm up faster."

"Thanks," She walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chair that could be wiped down. She bit her lip. Her hair was thick and it would take forever to dry. She roughly rubbed it with the towel, getting it as dry as it would be then laid the towel across her shoulders to catch any drips.

"May I?" Donnie asked.

"What?" Darielle asked. Donnie took the towel, pushed her head down and swept her hair up into the towel and twirling it into a sort of turban.

"There. Now the towel will absorb more longer." She felt like an idiot, but said 'thank you' just the same. Mikey was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sooooo, any chance you'd be up for a Mario Kart match?" Mikey offered.

"Where are we in the tournament? What match is it?"

"You and me for the Flower cup. Choco mountain circuit."

"Bring it on." Darielle challenged. Mikey whooped and tossed her a controller. She caught it and moved the wooden chair closer to the TV. Mikey observed her from the couch.

"Ya know, you can sit on the couch. I won't bite." He grinned.

"I'm wet." She motioned to her clothes.

"I'm a turtle." Mikey responded. "Clearly not afraid of water, dudette." She smiled.

"But your couch is. It'll get all musty and have to dry out." Mikey shrugged.

"I don't think we really care, but suit yourself." She turned to face the screen.

"I don't really plan on sitting that much anyway. Because I'll be doing my victory dance shortly." Silence for a moment, and then Donnie cracked explosively and Leo joined in. Darielle smiled and pointed to the TV. "Whenever you're ready." She said.

"Oh, just…ooooh…just wait." Mikey dramatically seethed. She played like Mikey, trying to use her body to make the controller do what she wanted, so they were very amusing to watch. Donnie and Leo chuckled or laughed loudly as the moment called for it. Splinter sat at the table with a cup of tea and watched his children enjoy themselves. Darielle sneezed, and her kart rocketed off the edge.

"No!"

Mikey laughed as he whizzed by her, finally catching up. She was fished out and placed back on the track and had to make up some time. She caught up on the curve and a well placed banana peel sent Mikey over the edge, too. They were getting close to the finish line and Darielle did another banana peel and she crossed first.

"No!" Mikey wailed as Donnie laughed.

"I want to see your victory dance!"

"Yeah," Leo encouraged. "What does victory look like?" Darielle blushed and waved them away, but they would not let her escape so easily. Even Mikey joined in chanting 'dance, dance, dance, dance.' So, just to shut them up, Darielle did three quick spins almost on her toes then extended her leg into a spin and used her leg to propel three more spins. She dropped down and saw Raph standing in the tunnel way with her suitcase staring and so was everyone else. She felt like a fool and was blushing furiously, looking at the ground.

"Whoa!" Mikey shouted. "What was that? It was totally awesome!"

"Yeah," Leo jumped in. "How did you do that and what was it?"

"Three _Soutenu en tournant_ followed by three _fouettes_." She answered.

"What?" Raphael said. She shrugged.

"I used to take ballet. When I was younger." She looked at Raph so he would know that 'younger' meant 'before everything happened'. He put her suitcase down. "But I kind of kept up with it on my own."

"That is definitely what victory looks like." Donnie complimented. She went up to Raph and grabbed her suitcase.

"I got it." Raph started to take it from her.

"I got it." She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for going back for it."

"Ooooo." Mikey crooned. Raph shot him a dirty look.

"Where can I uh…change?"

"Oh!" Raph jerked his head back to her. "You can use my room, here." He finagled the suitcase from her and led her to his room. He set the suitcase on the bed, gave her a salute and closed the door as he left her alone. He walked directly over to Mikey and socked him in the shoulder, but Mikey never lost his smile.

After she had removed the turban and dried her hair a bit more, fluffing it, she opened the suitcase and found jeans and a t-shirt. After she zipped up the suitcase and saw the bed it was laying on, she suddenly had a question. Where was she going to sleep? She blushed as she realized the implication of inviting herself over. She loved Raphael. There was no doubt in her mind, but she was certainly not ready for anything else at the moment. Emotional closeness was difficult enough and she didn't know what impact anything physical would have. Or if it was even possible. She just didn't want to think about that at the moment. She didn't want to lead him on and with them both being out in the open with each other, she thought the quickest and least painful way to handle it was to just talk to Raph about it. Not talking about things seemed to create more problems than solve them. It was something she definitely wanted to work on, so why not start now? She opened the door and beckoned for Raph. Mikey 'oooed' again and Raphael smacked him in the back of the head as he walked by. He stepped in, but didn't close the door. No doubt because of Mikey. But Darielle did need privacy, so she did close the door. Raph raised an eye ridge, but to his credit, said nothing. Just waited for her to speak.

"So, I think maybe I forgot about some minor details." She began.

"Oh? Like what? Details we can fix."

"Where am I going to sleep?" She blurted, thinking it would be best to handle it like a band-aid, quickly.

"Uh-" Raph stuttered. "Well, here." He said. "I can crash on the couch until-"

"No!" She remonstrated. "I'm not taking away your bed! That's ridiculous."

"It's not like I haven't slept on the couch before." He defended. "What's the big deal? We'll fit you out with your own tunnel. I'll get the guys on it. I won't be on the couch long. Hey, we're resourceful, you know?"

"I know but-"

"If it means you stayin' here, I'm glad to do it." Her argument caught in her mouth, touched by his words. She kissed him.

"You're so good to me. Why are you so good to me?" He patted her on the back.

"You make it easy, now I think we better not give the guys anythin' else to talk about." He teased. She blushed and opened the door, he followed her. Mikey said nothing, but his eyes were devious and he winked. They walked out and she sat on the couch. Raphael went over to Splinter and they both left the room. Donnie saw her worried look.

"Raph's asking permission for you to stay." He explained. "Don't worry. Splinter will say 'yes'." She smiled weakly.

"And what do you say?" Donnie smiled.

"Of course, 'yes'. We've never seen Raph so happy." Donnie encouraged. Leo nodded, his eyes saying everything, that he was pleased she was here. And Mikey…

"Sis!" He scooped her into a hug.

"Oh!" She hugged him back, caught off guard by his sudden affection. He pulled away and grinned.

"Welcome to the family." He said.

"Thanks, Michelangelo." She mumbled shyly.

"Mikey." He corrected. "Only Splinter calls me Michelangelo. Or Leo when he gets mad." Darielle laughed.

"Mikey, then." She agreed. Raphael stepped out and waved for Darielle to come over. She obeyed and found herself in the room with Splinter, Raphael hanging towards the back.

"Sit, my child." Again, she obeyed. There was a cushion on the floor. "Raphael tells me you would like to join our family."

"Well-" Raphael began, but Splinter raised a hand silencing Raph and turned back to Darielle. She looked at Splinter and said,

"Yes. I do." Splinter nodded, glancing at Raphael as if to say 'I told you so.'

"And do you fully understand what that entails?" She nodded.

"I think so. I will make sure that everyone who knew I was here believes I left for another job. No one will be looking for me. I don't own any property. I don't have any bank accounts. My clients pay me in checks that I cash right away. All my money is with me, but spread around. I'll have Raph go with me to make sure we are not followed. I know he will teach me about keeping this family safe. That all of you will."

"You are willing to disappear from the world?"

"Yes."

"You are certain that-" Raph came forward, knelt beside Darielle and put his arms around her.

"She's certain, Master. She explained to me and I believe her." Splinter regarded them both for a moment. Noticing that Darielle reached up a hand to take the one Raphael had wrapped around her. Splinter nodded. He knew that Raphael had been afraid of her rejection because of what he could offer, but he did not seem concerned about this now. Clearly, something had transpired between the two to make Raphael believe her. Splinter smiled.

"Welcome to our family, daughter."

Darielle and Raphael left Splinter and found themselves surrounded by Leo, Donnie and Mikey as they came into the living area.

"Sis!" Mikey exclaimed and hugged her again. He let her go and Raph put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis." Donnie agreed and took her hand in a friendly shake.

"Sister." Leo intoned in an almost ceremonial way. And he hugged her, but gently and with dignity. "Welcome." Her eyes blurred a little as tears started to cloud them.

She belonged to a family again. No words could explain to them how this impacted her. Mikey broke the ice.

"So…uh…you don't happen to have a sister, or anything?" Darielle laughed.

"Sorry…only child."

"Bummer." Darielle sneezed.

"Gesundheit!"

"All right, time for beddy bye." Raph said gently, taking Darielle by the shoulders and steering her towards his room and she allowed herself to be steered. He took the suitcase off and turned down the bed for her.

"Uh…there's a water bottle there, unopened, in case you get thirsty. Bathroom's around the corner down two doors. There's an extra blanket," He huffed as he dove under his bed to get it. "in case you get cold." He stood up and unfolded the blanket, laying it out for her. "um-"

"I'll be fine." It was terribly cute that he was so concerned she be comfortable.

"I just wanna make sure is all." He sighed, "Okay, well, if you do need anythin', I'll just be out there. Okay?" She sneezed again. He picked up a Kleenex box from his desk and handed it to her, smiling. She took a tissue and nodded her thanks. He put the box on his night stand so she could reach them. She finished with the tissue and looked around. He pointed to the waste basket by his bed and she tossed it in sheepishly. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"G'night." He said. He turned to walk away.

"You can't leave yet!" She chastised. He turned.

"What? I forget somethin'?" She smiled and waggled her two fingers. He laughed and gave her his famous salute. She giggled. It made his heart skip a bit. Laughing was one thing, but a giggle was altogether a different animal. It was cute and endearing. A laugh could be forced, but you couldn't force a giggle. Giggles were the real thing every time. He shook his head, smiling and left her to sleep.

Raph crashed on the couch after he removed the back pillows to give himself more room. The couch was long enough for him to stretch out on his side and he folded an arm under his head and pondered what had happened. Their insecurities out of the way, he thought things would be much better now. She was his family. He fell asleep with pleasant thoughts.

Darielle visited the bathroom, brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She changed in Raph's room, getting into comfortable pjs, long flannel pants and a gray ribbed tank top. She put the flannel top over the gray tank and slipped into Raph's bed. She lay down and placed her head on his pillow. There was something sensual about laying in a place where Raphael had lain. The place where he let his guard down, he was now sharing with her. She turned on her side and got comfortable, pressing her face into his pillow. As she breathed, she could smell his scent. It was a subtle mix of mossy, muggy air and his light spray of spiced cologne. She loved his smell and was comforted by it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Raph woke up when he heard dishes clattering in the kitchen. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. He stood and went to the kitchen to see what Mikey was making. Mikey was scrambling eggs.

"Morning, bro." Mikey greeted. Raph rubbed his head affectionately and went for the coffee pot. A fresh pot was brewing.

"Thanks for the coffee." Raph yawned. Mikey nodded. "Time's it?"

"Uh, I think like 8 or something. I've been up for a bit."

"How come?" Raph sipped his coffee.

"Do you think she likes scrambled or over easy?" Raph sighed.

"Dunno."

"Don't know? Don't _know_? How can you not know something like that?"

"We talk about a lot, Mikey, but somehow eggs never came up. I'll be sure to interview about her eating'habits first thing."

"Yeah and make notes for me, kay?" Raph rolled his eyes and left to sit at the table. Donnie came in from the tunnel carrying a paper.

"What? Am I the last one up at 8am?" Donnie shook his head and nodded to Raph's door.

"She's still sleeping, I think. Leo went topside."

"Why?" Donnie shrugged as he took a seat across from Raph.

"Why ask why?" Donnie mumbled. Raph decided to let Darielle sleep. She had had a long night. Raph decided now was a good time to go over his katas. He went over to the dojo and found Splinter sitting on a matt.

"Mornin', Master Splinter." Raph greeted. Splinter opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, my son. You are looking to practice this morning?" Raph shrugged.

"Yeah, but if you're usin' the dojo, Master-"

"Please, I will watch." _And critique_, Raphael finished, but he went to the center of the dojo and began his first kata.

Once practice was done, Raph went into the living area to grab some cold eggs. He saw all of his brothers scattered throughout the room. He looked at the clock on the TV. It was ten o'clock. He knew that Darielle was an early riser, even on the weekends. He began to worry. But then he told himself he was overreacting. Let her rest! So he played a few games of Mario Kart with Mikey, when 11 o'clock, rolled around, there was no ignoring it.

"I'm gonna check on her." He stood and breezed over to the door and listened. He knocked softly smiling at himself that now it was his own room he was begging entry to and not the motel room, but still the same song and dance.

"Elle?" Nothing. He knocked again, louder and called her name again. When he still heard nothing, he said. "I'm comin' in, okay?"

He walked in to see her still abed, sleeping slack jawed with breathing that was not quite snoring, but threatened to become it any moment. Raph smiled and stepped softly over to the bed.

"Elle?" He said quietly, not wanting to scare her awake. Nothing. "Elle?" He said louder and rocked the mattress a little. She moved and moaned a little, then tried to snug deeper into the covers. He found it very amusing. He never thought she was a heavy sleeper. He had always assumed because she was up so early all the time that it was natural for her to wake up. But it seems he had a bit of a battle on his hands. "Elle." He said in a clear voice and touched her shoulder. She jerked awake and looked around, confused for a moment. He saw panic in her eyes for a flash, until they found him. Relief replaced panic as the memory of the night before flooded her mind. She yawned.

"Morning." She yawn-spoke.

"Mornin'" Raph greeted. She stretched then sneezed.

"Oh." She moaned. Raph reached behind her to the box of Kleenex and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She blew. "That's what I get for being in the rain." Raph nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is. But you know what they say. Feed a cold, starve a fever, so let's grab some grub, huh?" She frowned.

"Isn't it starve a cold, feed a fever?"

"No." Raph said without conviction. "I dunno. But breakfast is read. Has been for a while." He grinned.

"Why? What time…" She turned to look at Raph's clock and her eyes bugged a little. "11 o'clock! Omigosh! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did." Raph said.

"Earlier! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Raph shrugged.

"It's been a rough coupla days, so I thought you could use it is all. Sleepin' a cold off is good. Get's your strength back. Mikey made eggs. What kinda eggs you like?"


	19. Chapter 19: Elusive Happiness

It took a few days for Darielle to get her full strength back. She drank lots of orange juice and then graduated to toast and oatmeal. She could hear clacking and banging when she was resting in Raphael' s room, but when she asked about it she was told 'don't worry about it.' Either Mikey volunteered or he was chosen to watch Darielle. He always made sure she had something to drink as well as something to do. Usually it was Mario Kart or Mike Tyson Punch Out, but he also allowed her into the kitchen to watch him cook.

Mikey had no recipes written down. Everything seemed thrown together haphazardly and without much thought, but the result was always delicious.

"Recipes tie a man down. I need freedom." He joked.

"Where do you get your groceries?" Darielle asked one day. Mikey shrugged.

"We have a delivery service that does a special drop for us when April isn't here. They keep quiet and we pay them well for it."

"Pay them?" Mikey nodded.

"Donnie makes money with his computer stuff. He does research and things for companies. But he does it all through the computer. No face to face stuff, obviously. Donnie also has an arrangement for them to mail cash. He has this totally wild story about being an agoraphobic shut-in who can't meet people. Most places overlook it because he's so awesome at what he does. And April leaves us pizza money, so you know, we do pretty well down here all things considered." She nodded. If Donnie could work from here, so could she, right? She would talk to Splinter and Raph about that.

Darielle was on the couch when she suddenly felt cool hands grip her shoulders gently.

"Hey,"  
Raph whispered next to her ear as he bent down. She leaned back to look up at him.

"Hey," She smiled. He nodded up, meaning she should stand and follow him. She did and Raph led her to a connected tunnel she hadn't been in yet. She saw Leo standing next to a bed, tapping the head board with a hammer and then trying to wobble it, testing its security. Satisfied, he turned to see Darielle and he waved the hand with the hammer in greeting, smiling pleasantly.

Looking around, she saw a bed, a dresser, a desk and a small shelving unit filled with some tattered books. The furniture looked beaten and scraped, but she knew what she was looking at. The comforter on the bed was a deep blue and there was a poster on the wall with a lighthouse and stormy sea. The poster had a small stain in the bottom left corner and the edges were curling. She put a hand to her mouth and walked over to Raph, who was watching her reaction closely.

"Is this?" She couldn't get another word out. Raph nodded.

"Your room." He answered. Her eyes misted and she hugged him. Then she went to Leo and hugged him, too. Donnie was passing by and came in and she hugged him, too.

"Where's Mikey?" She laughed. "I owe him one, too!" Mikey must have been waiting nearby because he popped in and she grabbed him into a hug as well.

"So… you like it?" Raph asked, unsure.

"It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. This…" She ran her fingers over the poster. "The ocean. You gave me the ocean."

"It's not much, but you have your own space now. I know how much you need that and we'll get better stuff, you know. Down the line…"

"I don't need better stuff." She looked around and felt like she belonged. "This is home." She sat down on the bed, testing it.

"We can get-"

"It's perfect. Everything is just perfect. Thank you all so much." She got misty again and went around giving hugs because she couldn't say what she wanted to. They were her family. She had brothers. She hadn't had a family in years. She had forgotten what it felt like, the acceptance, the support. The room solidified the bond. She was now a part of this household. The brothers told her they were happy to do it and they had fun, ha ha and then they left her and Raph alone, closing the door as they went.

Raph sat down on her bed and held his hand out to her. She took it and sat beside him, looking around.

"So, it's really good?"

"You know it is. You even did blue for me. Thank you." He raised an eye ridge.

"_Dark_ blue. There will be no light blue in this room." He stated with mock authority. She laughed and hugged his neck.

"Seriously, thank you. You have no idea what it means to me." He patted her on the back. She pulled away. "I want to ask something."

"Uh-oh." He smiled, joking.

"Donatello works." She began. "I think I still can, too. Maybe if I use Skype I can still work with people and speechwrite." She waited and watched as Raph thought it over.

"Why don't we talk with Donnie to see what it entails?" She clapped her hands excitedly. Raph rolled his eyes. "Never seen someone so eager to work."

"Can we ask him now?" Raph shrugged.

"Yeah, all right." He stood and led the way to Donnie's room. Raph knocked on the door and leaned on the frame while he waited for a reply.

"Yes?" Came the soft call.

"Gotta minute?" Raph asked. A moment later the door opened and Donnie let Raph and Darielle in.

"What's up?" Donnie asked, smiling at Darielle. Raph pointed to Darielle.

"She's got a question." Donnie turned to her, still smiling.

"Shoot." He prompted.

"Well, Mikey said that you work from down here. Is that true?" Donnie nodded.

"Yeah, I do research and trouble shooting and I communicate with my customers on the phone or through email. Why do you ask?"

"Because I kind of wanted to do the same thing. I was thinking maybe I could set up a Skype account and work with my clients that way. I do like visual interviews; I have to read faces to get the best speech. But what do you think? If I put up a sheet or something behind me they wouldn't be able to tell I was in a sewer and I could put a sign on my door saying 'call in progress' or something so none of you gets caught on camera." Donnie had sat down and put his hand to his chin in thought as she spoke, he was slowly nodding.

"Yes, I think it could work. You won't have the same problems I do with getting paid. You can have them direct deposit to an account that you could set up in a bank. My only question to you is, what about previous clientele? Aren't they used to working with you in person? Do you think they'll just go with the change? How would you explain it?"

"That I've found someone and decided to settle down." She looked at Raph. "Most people have homes, but I've been living out of hotels and motels for almost ten years now. Maybe I could set up a website? To help drum up business? I could send a blast email to previous clients letting them know how to contact me. I think it could work, don't you?"

"Yes. I think it could. Let me think about the finer details before we go to Splinter about it." She nodded.

"Thanks! Donatello!"

"Donnie. You can call me Donnie. All my family does."

"You can call me Dari if you want."

"Sounds good, sis. I'll let you know what I come up with."

"Great." Darielle was so excited she could barely contain herself. She wanted to contribute. They had done so much for her, she wanted to give back. They exited the room and Mikey appeared.

"Hey, sis! Gotta bit of a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"April's back in town." Mikey began.

"She is?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, she just called the shell cell and got Leo. Anyway, she's kinda freakin' out about this presentation that was just dropped in her lap. It's mostly done but…"

"I can help." Darielle said automatically. "I write speeches and I help people give them, so I can help her try to memorize it, too." Mikey looked relieved.

"Good, cause that's kinda what I told her you could do." Raph rolled his eyes. "So you can come with me now. Raph, Splinter wants you and Leo and Donnie to trickle out after us." He turned to Darielle and explained. "We don't want to flag our location by having a mass exodus from the sewers all at once, right? Like people would freak out if they saw a bunch of freaky things scatting at once. Like what must be down there for _them_ to freak out." Mikey laughed. "So you're shift two with Splinter." Raph nodded and touched Darielle's shoulder.

"See ya topside." He said. She waved goodbye as Mikey walked her to the surface. She wondered why Raphael couldn't go with her, but figured there must be some reason. Splinter didn't do anything arbitrarily. Mikey took her a ways out of the lair before choosing a manhole cover to exit. April's house was just a few blocks away. Mikey had come out first, checking to make sure the way was clear. He turned around and offered his hand to help her out.

"Thanks." She said as he pulled her out as if she weighed a bag of feathers. He was replacing the manhole cover and tightening his trench coat around himself, when they heard a clatter behind them. They both turned in time to see a man with a heavy metal chain chase a man in a suit. The Business Suit stopped running when he saw them.

"Run!" He screamed. "He's crazy! I gave him my money and he's still-"

"Comin' for ya!" The chain man screamed, finishing the sentence gleefully. Mikey moved out of the way and pushed the Suit behind him.

"Get back." He told Darielle. She backed away and saw the Suit run off without looking back.

"Ooooo, fresh meat." The chain man taunted. Then he saw Darielle. "And pretty meat."

"Not cool, dude." Mikey lectured. "You need to learn some manners." The chain man grinned wider and swung at Darielle. Mikey was lightening fast. His nunchuck swung out, wrapped itself around the chain and one well placed tug pulled it away from the man. Mikey tossed it away and took out his other nunchuck and began swinging them in tandem in a fierce way. The man backed off, but Mikey could sense the fight was not over yet. The man pulled a knife and they began to circle each other.

The fight was short but impressive. Gone was the laughing, joking Mikey of a few minutes ago. His face was dark and his movements tight and accurate. It only took three blows to cripple his opponent and take his weapon. Once the man was defenseless, Mikey pulled the man's shirt in such a way as to tie him up. He picked up the chain and used that to secure the man to a fire escape. Mikey stepped back, surveyed his work quickly and then grabbed his shell cell. He dialed the police and called it in pretending to be some frightened woman who saw the thing from across the way. He used a high falsetto that was very believable. When he hung up, he turned to her.

"Well, April's is just down the way." He pointed as if nothing had just happened. He began to walk and she jogged to catch up.

"That was incredible!" She exclaimed in her soft way. Mikey smiled and waved it away.

"Nah! I've been awesomer. Trust me. I can be all like Hacha! Hoooaah!" As he kicked the air in mock martial arts.

"Remind me not to mess with you."

"Yeah. I will next time we play Mario." They came to April's fire escape and Mikey led the way. They climbed to the third level and Mikey tapped on the window. It opened shortly after and Mikey slid into it. Darielle followed and found herself in a small bedroom. Mikey was across the room and April was standing right in front of her.

"So. You must be, Darielle?" April asked.

"Yes. April?" April nodded and held out her hand. Darielle took it and they shook stiffly. April seemed to be sizing her up.

"So…Raph, huh?" Darielle looked to Mikey who immediately turned to walk out the door into the living area. No help there.

"Raph." Darielle agreed.

"Well, that's great. Just always thought it'd be Donnie who would first…well…it's nice anyway." Darielle didn't know how to respond to that so she asked about the speech.

"Mikey said something about a presentation? I can try to help if you like." April twitched her nose.

"I can handle it. I was a report for years, you know."

"Oh. Mikey said-"

"Yeah, Mikey says a lot." April walked over and closed the door, keeping her and Darielle alone. Darielle realized that April must have used the speech fear to get her alone with Darielle, a ruse. "Look, I want to level with you. Okay? I've been gone before and come back with things just fine. So when I come back this time and hear about this girl I've never heard of before is suddenly moved in, I kind of want to check on it. I don't pull any punches. Sorry. I'm a New Yorker that way and when it comes to the guys, I want them safe. So I guess what I'm asking is, what are your intentions?"

Darielle was frozen. She had expected something like this, but not now and not from April. Splinter or Leo or even Donnie, but she had been so unprepared that Darielle stuttered a moment. She could feel herself shutting down and was trying to stop it.

"I…uh…Raph…" April gave her no help and waited. Darielle took a breath, closed her eyes and grabbed her necklace as she always did when she was nervous. Her Plum Blossom necklace.

"That's pretty." April complimented. She looked in closer at it.

"Raph gave it to me." Darielle said. April blinked.

"Raph gave you jewelry?"

"Yes. It's Plum Blossoms. He said they stand for new beginnings or hope." April lifted an eyebrow.

"He said that to you? How come?" Darielle shrugged, but she liked the questions. She didn't have to think, only answer.

"We didn't meet in the most conventional way. He accidentally broke my necklace and he gave this to me to replace it. He…he gave it to me even though he thought I was going to run away." She fingered the pendant. "I almost did."

"What changed your mind?" April prompted. Darielle held up the necklace.

"This. He said to remember that wherever I was, I would always have a friend in New York. That was when it happened."

"What?" Darielle blushed.

"I realized…I realized that I loved him. I..we.. have issues that we struggle with, but it's okay."

"Okay? What issues are okay?" Darielle shrugged.

"Personal ones. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt them. I'm learning how things work so I don't slip up. I could use your help. Will you help me?" That sobered April and she stopped her impromptu interrogation.

"Yeah. I want the guys safe, too." There was a tap.

"Shift two." Darielle said. April's eyes widened that Darielle knew the code lingo. April went to the window and opened it. Raph and Splinter came in. Raph went right over to Darielle and she took his hand, needing to feel some friendly support. April noticed and approved.

(Ten Minutes Earlier…)

Raph and Splinter took the tunnels to follow after Mikey and Darielle.

"How does Darielle like her new room?" Splinter asked.

"She loved it, Master. She was very pleased."

"I am glad. Donatello spoke to me about allowing her to work. Has she spoken to you about this?" Raph's hackles went up. Donnie went behind his back?

"Yeah, Master. She mentioned it to me. We wanted to talk to Donnie to see if it was even possible then we were gonna to speak-" Splinter raised a hand.

"I am not chastising you, my son. Donatello informed me that he believes it will work. I merely wanted to know if she had spoken to you about it."

"Yeah."

"And did she explain why she wishes to work?" Raphael shook his head.

"No. But I think it would be good for her. You know, doin' somethin' she's good at and somethin' familiar in an unfamiliar place." He shrugged. "What do you think, Master?"

"I agree. But I would also like to understand her motives. I would like to speak with her about it. Will you have her speak with me?"

"Yes, Master. I'll let her know." Splinter nodded.

"You are much more agreeable. She has done good for you." Splinter chuckled. "Your anger is no longer on the surface."

"I feel like it's gone."

"No. Only submerged. But anger is not a bad thing, my son. It reminds us that we do care about things. For without anger there would be only apathy and blind acceptance. Everything has a purpose."

"Yes, Master."

"I am pleased with Darielle. She has brought happiness where it was sorely needed."

"You don't sound pleased, Master." Raphael had heard concern, and he was not mistaken. Splinter worried that he was placing all his happiness with Darielle. If something should happen, it would break his emotional son. He feared there was not enough moderation with their love, but was love ever truly done in moderation?

"I am pleased. Pleased to see you happy and smile as you did when you were a child. It has been a long time, my son. I wonder if you realize how long." Raphael realized that his sensei was expressing regret that Raphael had not been happy, taking blame.

" I wasn't unhappy," He defended. "Just..you know, "

"Unhappy." Splinter confirmed. "I understood that you always wanted more from life. Where your brothers were content to laugh and joke, you found no reason to join them. I am glad you found happiness, but you are new to it. I wish you to understand that it may be fleeting or everlasting. There is no way to know. Take pleasure in the moment, my son. Do not dwell on what has not come to pass."

Raphael was unsettled by his Master's words. Yet he understood that his master felt the need to warn him.

"I understand." Splinter smiled.

"No…you do not. But…that is youth. Be young, Raphael. Be happy." Splinter placed a hand on Raph's shoulder as they came to the ladder to go to the surface. "You are the strongest of your brothers, not only with your physical prowess, but also your heart. I have always been proud of you, Raphael. Though you may not have believed it every moment."

"Master, I'm glad you're proud of me, but you sound like you're sayin' goodbye. What don't I know?" Splinter chuckled in his soft manner.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am just a father expressing love for his son. Sometimes a father forgets his sons needs to hear these things and I fear I have not said this often enough to you. You and your brothers are my happiness." Splinter patted Raphael's arm and pointed upward to the manhole. Raphael obeyed his father and they continued on their way to April's.


	20. Chapter 20: April and Casey

Raph climbed in and helped Splinter over the window frame. He saw April and Darielle in a tense moment. Darielle was gripping her necklace tightly and her brow was furrowed with worry. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"Hey, April. How was your trip?" He asked, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Great, I got tons of pics to show you." Raph rolled his eyes,

"Not a slide show, I hope." April smiled.

"Oh yeah. I got a pointer, too."

"Ahhh!" April laughed. Just then, shift three came. Leo and Donnie entered the window.

"We took another way so we could come quicker." Donnie explained. He hugged April.

"Glad to have you back." He said. Leo nodded.

"You were missed." Leo confirmed. They all exited together, talking. Darielle began to follow but Raphael pulled her back into the room with a devious grin, leaving them alone in April's room.

"What?" She asked playfully. He kissed her. Deeply. For a moment, she forgot where she was and what she was doing. It felt great. He pulled away leaving her breathless.

"That was nice," She complimented. "What was that for?" Raph shrugged.

"Just enjoyin' the moment." He had pressed her against the wall and so now they were very close.

"You smell nice." She said. Raph laughed.

"I didn't start wearin'cologne until…well, you."

"Really? When exactly?" She was very flattered and amused. Raph was embarrassed and she was enjoying it. "Come on, when did you start?" He shrugged.

"Maybe…after I walked you home. You know, from the Park."

"Maybe or actually?" He sighed playfully.

"Actually. I…uh…well, I didn't wanna smell like sewer, you know? I mean the motel room was small and it woulda been really noticeable."

"So sweet." She teased and kissed him on his flat nose. He pulled her close, moving her from the wall.

"Sweet, huh? Yeah I can be pretty dapper, right?" He began to dance her around the room in a slow waltz.

"Sweet." She whispered, leaning into the dance. "Do you know where I would be now, if I hadn't met you?" He didn't answer. He waited for her to continue and she did. "In another motel room. With a bed that wasn't mine, curtains I didn't choose and a stained bedspread that would give anyone in forensics a chill." She pulled away and they stopped dancing. "I had no reason to live except the simple will to survive. Do you know what that's like? To feel like everything in your life is pointless, but you're too scared to follow you parents?"

"Hey," He touched her face. "Don't talk like that."

"Not now," She agreed. "But that's how I was. God, the things you've shown me." She shook her head in awe. "I feel like I'm actually alive now. I feel things. I laugh and dance." She gestured to them. "This is what I've been missing. And you saw it in me."

"Hey," He was about to cut in softly to humbly disagree.

"You _did_. Everyone else saw nothing. But you saw what I could be. I'll never forget that. Not ever. And I love you for it." She hugged him. "Okay, I'm done now. I just had to say it. I…needed you to know. My parents…they didn't know…" Her voice had begun to quiver. He returned her hug.

"They knew." He comforted. "Parents know. That's why the last thing they did was to protect you." He pulled away. "And so will I." They heard a tapping and they both turned to see April leaning against the door.

"Soooo…wanted to see what you guys wanted on your pizza. Didn't mean to interrupt." She smiled. She had, in fact, meant to interrupt. She had been standing there for a while listening to Darielle when Darielle didn't know she was being overheard. April was still cautious, but a little more willing to believe Darielle than she was ten minutes ago.

"Do you need to ask?" Raph mocked.

"You I know." April agreed. "But this one…what do you like?" She was pointing at Darielle.

"I'm pretty open. Just no anchovies or pineapple." April squinted.

"You like spinach pizza?" Raph made a face, but Darielle said she did.

"Great! Finally, someone I can share it with. I can't eat a whole one myself and the guys treat it like the plague." Darielle smiled and nonchalantly extricated herself from Raph's embrace.

"Spinach sounds great! Can we get pan tossed crust? I like bready crust, not crunchy."

"Me, too!" April agreed enthusiastically. "I think that's how the Italians meant it to be."

"Totally." Darielle agreed. She was glad she could agree on something even if it was pizza. She wondered how much April had heard. It had only been meant for Raph, but then she should have waited until they were completely alone instead of only mostly alone. But April seemed to be trying to be peaceful, so Darielle welcomed it.

As she stepped into the hallway, she was met with a barrage of noise. Everyone was talking and laughing all at once.

"Raph!" A tall, lithe man with lank black hair called when he saw them come into the room.

"Casey!" Raph crowed liked a sports fan. The two fist-bumped and jumped into conversation immediately.

"So, what's the feel?" Casey asked, looking to make sure April was not around.

"Same ol' same ol'." Raph cracked his knuckles. "Nothin' I can't handle, you understand. But them scumbags do seem to crawl outta every crevice you can think of." Casey smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm back in town, so you can relax. Casey'll have 'em shakin' in their bacon." He bragged.

"Right. You mean I'll have to rescue you like when them two muggers ganged up."

"I had those guys. I was workin' my angle."

"Uh-huh."

"Ooooh, who's this lovely lady?" He had just spotted Darielle. He winked at her. "How you doin?" Raph punched Casey in the shoulder.

"_She_ is my girlfriend, so step wisely." Casey tried to hide his surprise. He failed, but Raph didn't comment on it, though it burned him all the same. He knew Casey was surprised to see a beautiful woman dating him, a mutation. Hell, he was surprised himself. But it still grated against him.

Actually, Casey wasn't so much surprised that the pretty girl was dating one of the guys as it was _Raph_. The angry guy who joined Casey nightly to beat heads in and slam crime was the last person he thought would get smoochy and romantic with a girl.

"And does She have a name? Or do I just say 'Hey, Raph's girlfriend, whaddya want on your pizza?"

"Darielle." She jumped in before Raph could snip again. She held out her hand and felt stupid doing so, but Casey took it and nodded.

"Darielle, I like it. French?" She nodded.

"You can just call me, Dari." April stepped over and possessively grabbed Casey's arm, leaning on it.

"Hey, pizzas are ordered."

"But babe, you didn't ask Dari what she wanted." Dari? April rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Yes, I did. She's my spinach partner." Casey made a face.

"You eat that garbage?" Darielle shrugged.

"Garbage? No, my darling boyfriend, what you eat is garbage. Pineapple, mushrooms, green pepper, sausage, ham, pepperoni, onion, and olives. That is garbage. By the very definition of the word." Raph wrapped an arm around Darielle.

"Potato Potahto." He said. He gestured to the couch and Darielle and he sat down. After the pizzas were delivered, most of the night was April and Casey talking about their trip to Japan. She had lots of pictures and though Raph had harassed her earlier in the evening, he was enjoying them. Knowing he would never see these things himself.

April was a born story teller. She gave vivid details and circumstances making everyone ooh and ahh and laugh when appropriate. Darielle enjoyed watching the guys listen. She could tell they were all trying to feel what April had, living through her words. It made her sad. And she suddenly found herself wondering if Raph resented her at all. She had the ability to see great things, but chose to hide in a motel room. And Raph, who yearned to live on the surface, was forced to hide. It didn't seem fair, but she knew they all worked with the cards they were dealt in their own manner.

At the end of the night, April asked Darielle to help her clean up. The guys stayed in the living room chatting and Darielle willingly came to the kitchen. She was unsure if the purpose was truly dishes or…

"So, I wanted to have a chat with you." April began. Of course.

"What about?" Darielle tried to sound unworried as she grabbed a dish and began to dip it in the clean water to wash it.

"I think you know what." Darielle set the dish down and turned to face April as she knew that was the polite thing to do. She found it difficult to meet April's eyes, but tried to limit staring at the floor, a herculean task.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Darielle allowed. "I-" April held out her hand and Darielle fell silent.

"I heard you guys earlier. So I think maybe you do care about Raph. But I'm going to tell you right now, I'm still not sure. I see that Raph's happy. Holding your hand and laughing like he used to. But I'm not going to just be okay with this. What exactly are your intentions?" April demanded.

"Intentions?" Darielle repeated stupidly. To be honest, she hadn't thought farther ahead than a few days. Normally she was planning for the future and planning the next twenty moves, but Raph was so laid back and it was nice to just enjoy things and…live for a while.

"Yeah. What do you expect to get out of this exactly?"

"Just…I mean…companionship, really."

"Companionship?" April mocked. "Really? That's like from the book 'what to tell the parents of the person you're dating.' I want a real answer."

"That is. I just like being around him. I…don't know what else to say." Darielle felt foolish and wanted to be rescued. She pleaded silently for Raph to come in and interrupt, but there was no such luck.

"For how long? How long do you think that will last? Wanting to be around him."

"I…don't know. But I don't think that's an unanswerable question."

"Of course it's answerable. I want to be with Casey forever." Darielle raised an eyebrow.

"Even if…" Darielle fell silent.

"If what?" April challenged.

"If he doesn't love you anymore?" Darielle asked softly. It was her fear. That Raph would eventually realize how high maintenance she really was because of all her issues. How patient could he be with her? Months, years, decades? April brought up the future and now Darielle was terrified to think what it could bring…or take away.

April didn't know what to say to that. Darielle continued.

"What if he finds someone else? Someone prettier or easier to love? What if-"

"Stop." April said hoarsely. "That…wouldn't happen. It wouldn't." Darielle could tell that April was trying to convince herself as well as Darielle.

"Just because we hope something won't happen, doesn't mean it won't happen. Believe me, I know."

"It's possible." April said. "But not probable. I think …everything will work out all right." April was talking about both of them know, Darielle could hear it. "I'll wash, you dry?" Darielle nodded and took up a towel.


	21. Chapter 21: Hide 'n Skype

After their initial cool meeting, April and Darielle hit it off. April seemed to come to the realization that Darielle was for real. She was not ignorant to the improvement of the most rebellious turtle. Raph was quick to smile and laugh. Even at himself, which had never happened as long as April had known them. He stayed in more, finally giving Casey a good example to follow. The two would still head out to straighten some thugs, but it was more once a week than every night. And, once Darielle didn't see April as a threat, April noticed how kind hearted she really was. Little things she noticed like helping clear the table or never hearing Darielle speak ill of anyone. Looking back, April realized that Darielle didn't have much faith in herself. That all her doubts were not directed at Raph, but that Raph would change his mind about her. Being female, April understood the constant self doubt and worry that came with a relationship. She had similar feelings about Casey. These days, even a ring on the finger didn't mean you were safe in a relationship. Divorce was so common that a girl would always wonder if her man would stay with her.

"All set up?" April asked. Darielle nodded, smiling. They were in Darielle's room and Donnie had just hooked up her internet and Skype account.

"Up and running." Donnie confirmed triumphantly. "And…" Donnie did some clicks and searched and then pulled up a web page. "What do you think?" He asked, watching her face for a reaction. Darielle scooted her chair closer to the computer and read the screen:

Dialogue by Darielle Drake

~Giving voice to the voiceless and organization to oration

There were several links: Free Tips, Submit your Speech, Request a Consultation, About Darielle Drake and Satisfied Clients. Darielle's jaw slackened slightly in awe.

"I didn't put anything in Free Tips or about Darielle Drake yet. I figured you would want to give input, so those are still blank. But the Submit your Speech and Request a Consultation have a form for people to fill out. Then they get sent to your work email here." He clicked to another screen. "And the title of the email states the client name and whether it's a submission or consultation. Then, I got together with the Police Chief, by phone of course, and he gave a rave review. Then he suggested I call the Iowa department and well…each client had someone to recommend, so you have about 15 legitimate reviews. I was thinking of adding a 'comment's link', you know? So then if someone gives positive feedback, we can post that on the site, too. What do you think?" He asked again, nervous at her silence.

"This…it's…amazing!" Donnie smiled, relieved.

"I didn't mean to do it behind your back, I just kind of wanted to surprise you, so-"

"This is great!" She was clicking things, looking around. "How did you name it?"

"Well, actually, Raph named it. Then he penned the tag line, too. He said those are things you've said before." She nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, this is…wow."

"And…" April said, "I still have contacts on the news team at Channel Six, so we thought it would be a good idea to have Darielle Drake say goodbye to New York and announce the launch of her new website. Be S.M.A.R.T. is still really big and the city would probably like to know what your plans are, so we thought we'd cut them off at the pass, you know?" Darielle nodded.

"I think I can do that. Then it'll be over." Donnie nodded. Raph stepped in from the hallway.

"No more surface walks. You okay with that?"

"Yes. I've been ready for a while." He nodded.

"There's no going back."

"Back to what?" Darielle asked. "A life in a motel room? I'm ready." She turned to April.

"Do I have to call to schedule the interview or anything?"

"Are you good with this Friday?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Then it's all set." Darielle nodded.

"Donnie, what's the website?"

" ." He smirked. "The domain is protected by microprocessor hardware features coupled with a carefully chosen operating kernel. I also installed antivirus software and firewalled the computer to make it difficult to hack."

"Thanks! I like the web address…easy to remember."

"That was the point." He admitted. He stood from his crouched position by her computer and pulled a cord hanging from her ceiling. A black cloth swept down, hanging like a wall curtain. "This is your background. I figured black would go with anything you were wearing and wouldn't wash out the picture. When you want it up…" He walked to the other side of her room and pulled another cord like rolling up blinds. "Gone."

"Perfect." She said. "Thanks for all of this, Donnie." He shrugged.

"Welcome." He stood and motioned for April to leave Raph and Darielle alone. April jumped into action and walked out with him. Darielle had gone back to clicking her website. _Her_ website. Raph walked up and leaned in beside her.

"This is so awesome." She said, channeling Mikey. Raph smiled.

"Yeah, Donnie's pretty proud of it. It was his idea. But he said if you needed anythin' tweaked, he would help with that." She nodded.

"I think it looks good, but I guess I'll see for sure when I start working again."

"So…what are your hours gonna look like?"

"Dunno. I think it depends on my client load. I don't think I'll do set hours..or I might. The great thing about a website is people won't know how busy I am or not, so I can set my own pace."

"Cool. So you'll be able to do, like, dinner with the family and things?" She turned to him.

"Of course." Tap tap. They both turned and saw Splinter standing in her doorway. They both stood.

"Master." Raph greeted.

"Splinter." Darielle added. "Please, come in." He tapped his way in and looked around, nodding his approval. He and Darielle had spoken about this very thing. He had impressed upon her the importance of hiding where she was located to prevent anyone from finding his sons. They had also spoken about other things the night after she had met April and Casey:

"Splinter, what else is on your mind?" She asked. He waved her away.

"It is nothing, my daughter. I hope you are successful in your endeavor."

"There is something else. What can I do?" He sighed.

"I am aging, young Darielle. I am 81 years old. I have seen war in my country. I have seen bombs falling on villages and I have been helpless to save the victims. I was young, fifteen, but I remember. And I fear being helpless again. I have done my best to teach my children to protect themselves and be wise because I know that one day I will not be here to guide them. I fear another war in my home."

"I would never-"

"I know, my child." He rested a hand on hers. "Yet I feel something moving towards us in the air." He sighed again. "But I cannot tell anything more. When and if it will strike. What will strike. But I feel a storm coming. I have spoken to my sons about it and they hear my words. They train again. They are vigilant in their watch."

"You can't protect them forever." She murmured. "Have faith that they will make you proud."

"Proud? I have always been proud of them. From the moment I saw them change and every moment since. I wonder how many moments more I have with them. I wonder…Looking back at my life with old eyes, I wonder…have I been a father to them, or merely a _sensei_? Did my desire to protect them, keep me too distant? I am sure everyone at my stage of life looks back and wonders if they truly did what they had intended. A father is always afraid to leave his children no matter how certain he is that they will be safe."

"I'm sure you have a lot of time-"

"I am _not_ sure. But it pleases me to know that you are here for my son. That April and Casey are here. That my sons are not alone. Thank you for listening to an old soul. Your patience is inviting and rewarding. I see now why my son favors you so fiercely."

This conversation, though taken place weeks ago, was still fresh in Darielle's mind.

"Whaddya think, Master?" Raph wrapped his arms around Darielle and smiled at Splinter.

"How do you…?" Darielle peeled herself from Raph and walked over.

"This is a mouse." Splinter raised an eyebrow at her. "I swear. And it controls this little arrow on the screen, see?" Splinter sat down and began clicking things. "There you go! You're navigating around the website." Splinter was chuckling. He had clicked into a search pane and navigated away from her site and a query results page appeared.

"Oh, look! I have won a brand new iPad! What is an iPad?"

"No!" Raph and Darielle yelled at the same time. Darielle pulled the mouse away from Splinter before he could click it.

"iPads are bad?" Raph shook his head and Darielle was laughing.

"You never win anything on the web. Nothing is for free. It's a scam." Darielle explained.

"Then what about this? If I hit the moving monkey with a banana I win a free…"

"No." Darielle clicked off the screen. "Also a scam. Why don't we have some dinner?" Raph was looking topside, trying to be patient.

"Your website is very nice. I will have to tell Donatello." They all left her room and she closed her door behind her. As she stepped out into the main living area, a heady aroma hit her and she realized how hungry she actually was.

"Mikey's workin' overtime tonight." Raph commented. She left Splinter and Raph and went to check on Mikey in the kitchen.

"That smells awesome." Mikey looked over to her. He wasn't wearing the chef hat, but he had two knives in his hands and was getting ready to slice and dice some vegetables. He grinned and winked. She stepped in. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, you wanna wash the tomatoes?" It warmed her heart. She was no longer a guest, she was worthy of kitchen duty. She went to the sink and began washing the tomatoes. "So I hear your site is up and running, huh?"

"Yeah! Did you check it out? Donnie did a great job."

"I saw the demo version and it did look pretty sweet." As she cleaned the tomatoes, she set them back on the counter. Mikey finished the vegetables he had and now took one of her tomatoes. "Uh, you wanna put those in that bowl over there? That would be awesome." She did and saw salad mixings.

"You want me to add these, too?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks. I was way behind."

"No problem." She could see his manner ease up, his time constraint opening up.

"They get pretty restless, you know?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I can imagine." She mixed the items into a bowl, making a salad. "So I was thinking of maybe watching a movie tonight. Instead of gaming. What do you think?"

"Depends on the movie." Mikey grinned.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking Gamera the Invincible."

"Um..okay. Sure. Let's watch that. Do you have it?"

"Shyeah I do! I have all the Gamera movies."

"Okay, then after dinner?"

"Awesome." After dinner, Darielle was schooled about Gamera. Gamera is a giant mutated turtle woken up by a bomb that pretty much goes around kicking butt and spitting fire at the bad guys. The guys were in heaven. April and Casey had stopped by and Casey jumped onto the couch and began munching popcorn with the guys.

April and Darielle didn't get it. The movie was laughable, but every time either one of them made a joke, they were met with hostile stares from the men. Finally, April and Darielle went into the kitchen for a little girl time. Darielle brewed some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table across from April.

"So…ya nervous?" April asked.

"What about?" Darielle sipped her coffee.

"The news announcement. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Pretty much. I've been planning my story in my head. Just so I had it solid if anyone ever asked me, then I would give the same answer. Lying is not really a strong point with me."

"Not a bad thing." April commented.

"No, but in this situation it is. So I want to be convincing."

"You'll do fine. Writing speeches is what you do best. You'll be ready by Friday." They heard shouts and hoots coming from the next room and they both rolled their eyes.

"Gamera must have flamed somebody."

"Boys." April agreed. "You wanna play cards or something?"

"Sure." Darielle got up and found the pack of cards in one of the kitchen drawers. "Just not poker."

"Bad at bluffing?"

"Very. But pretty much anything else is good." They each taught each other different games. They were in the best 3 out of 5 Gin Rummy challenge when the guys flooded the kitchen.

"Didn't like the movie, ladies?" Casey quipped.

"What, that cinematic masterpiece? What gave it away?" April sniped.

"Seriously, next time I get to pick the movie. And you know what? It's going to be this really sentimental cheesy chick flick. Just wait." Darielle threatened. Mikey looked horrified. "Just wait." Darielle reiterated. She laid down her discard and April picked it up.

"Gin."

"Crap." Darielle said. "You win. So what's it going to be?"

"What's this?" Raph asked.

"Winner gets to choose the stakes. Within reason." April was smiling.

"What to choose, what to choose? I think…I think I'd like a mani-pedi."

"A whaty whaty?" Raph asked.

"A girl thing." Darielle explained. "Manicure, pedicure. Getting your fingernails and toenails done. Deal." She said turning to April. "Why don't we go Friday morning? Then I'll have good nails for my goodbye interview."

"You're on." They shook on it. Raph shook his head.

"Women."


	22. Chapter 22: Taking the Final Bow

Friday came quickly and Darielle met April at the salon. It was a small shop that April recommended. As Darielle walked in, a small Asian woman greeted her.

"Hello. You are Miss Drake?" Darielle nodded. "Miss O'Neil is already at her station. Please follow me." Darielle followed the young girl to the back room where she found April reclining in a pedi-chair with a wine glass of something orange.

"Mimosa?" April gestured to her glass.

"Um…thanks no."

"We have other drinks: Champaign, Wine-"

"Water?" Darielle asked as politely as she could. The woman bowed and left the room, gesturing to the empty chair as she left.

"Water?" April mocked. "This is supposed to be a treat. So treat yourself!" Darielle shrugged.

"I'm not really much for alcohol…" She was remembering her last run in with wine. She sat in the chair as if lowering herself into a vat of hot lava. April also stared at her in the same manner.

"Never done one of these before, have you?" She concluded.

"What gave it away?"

"Don't worry, by the end you'll be putty in their hands." Darielle didn't think so. She was going to do her best not to make a fool of herself, but the thought of some strange person touching her feet and hands made her very uncomfortable. But this was what April wanted and what most women wanted, so Darielle was determined to make this 'girls morning out' successful.

She managed to stretch herself out onto the chair in a way that made her feel a bit more relaxed. Two Asian women came in and each took a place at their feet, kneeling down.

"First we do pedicure." One of them said. And without further ceremony, the young women went to work. It was dreadful. Buffing and filing and water pools and massaging.

Her girl even said "This your first time, huh?" Making Darielle blush and April laugh so hard she almost inhaled her Mimosa. Finally, her feet were dried off and her girl brought a tray of nail polish to her. "What color you like?" She asked sweetly.

Great. She would have to pick? Didn't they do some scientific calculation based on your skin color and personality?

"Um…which do you like?" Darielle asked. The girl smiled.

"I think for you, this color very nice. See, it not too strong or distracting, but it there and adds to personality. What you think?" It was a dusty rose and Darielle felt she did like it. It wasn't too bright, but it added color. Darielle nodded that it was good and the girl began to paint her toenails. She was very good at being still. April, however, had to have hers done twice because she kept twitching.

Then they moved to the hands. Would it ever end? Cuticle pushing, nail filing, skin scrubbing. Her hands were bright red by the time her girl was done. The girl looked at her bright red hands with guilt and sympathy.

"This what I do for you." She said and pulled out a small vat and plugged it into the wall. "Normally we charge extra for this service, but you very nice and I think you need it at least just this once." Darielle blushed, she was nice?

"What is it?"

"Oooo." April said. "Wax treatment." Darielle's eyes widened with panic.

"No! No, no, no. That is very nice, but really I couldn't possibly-"

"Darielle," April warned out of the side of her mouth. "Shut up. People pay a lot of money and it feels awesome. Let them do it."

"Feels what? She's gonna rip my hair out with-"

"Different waxing." April cut in. "This is warm wax on your skin and it doesn't pull out any hair, they wash it off. The heat and the wax pack in moisture and smooths redness. Trust me. If you hate it, I'll pay my own way. I swear." The Asian girl was watching and waiting for the outcome. Darielle said nothing.

"You try?" The girl gestured to the vat. Darielle sighed.

"Yes, thank you." The girl smiled.

"You like. Everyone like." She took one of Darielle's hands and dipped it in the vat and then she dipped the other one. Warmth and smoothness encased her hands. The girl placed Darielle's hands on the table and told her to leave them there and not to move.

"Well?" April asked, eyebrow lifted. Darielle was chagrined.

"Yeah, this feels pretty good." April chuckled. "You sure it doesn't hurt taking it off?" April shook her head.

"They wash it off with warm water and massage your hands. They'll feel like velvet when they're done." April, it turns out, was absolutely right. After the girl washed her hands in warm water and put lotion on, her hands were still pink but softer than baby skin. Then they painted their nails and Darielle paid, making sure both girls got a big tip. They even helped Darielle get her wallet out of her purse to prevent her nails from getting ruined. As April and Darielle left, it had become afternoon, but Darielle did not feel the morning was wasted.

"So, good experience?" April asked, knowing the answer all ready.

"Yes. You were right. Is this okay to wear tonight?" April looked over.

"Yes. You're good with clothes. Your hair…come with me."

"Not a salon, please."

"Nope, just my place." They got to April's and she set Darielle up in a chair. "Now your hair is beautiful, but you sometimes let it hang there. And it hangs very nice, don't get me wrong, but sometimes a change is a nice, too." When April was done, Darielle had cascading curls that flowed over her shoulders in a beautiful ebony river. Even Darielle thought she actually looked pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty. April stood back and nodded, proud of her work.

"Now you look ready to take on that interview. Know what you're gonna say?" Darielle nodded that she did.

"As long as they don't spring anything on me." She looked at April, asking with her eyes if they did have anything to spring.

"Not that I was told. But it is an old reporter's trick, so I'm not going to say it won't happen."

"I think I can do it. What time is it?"

"Lunch time, then we head over for them to prep you. What do you feel like, Chinese or greasy spoon?"

"Chinese, definitely. No grease before an interview."

"Wise indeed." April went to the phone and placed an order without asking Darielle. Darielle said nothing. April returned to her seat and began flipping channels to find something to watch. They both settled on Restless Days.

"Oh!" April said. "Splinter said something about a twin and that John chose the twin over Marsha!" They both watched and chatted through the commercial breaks about their predictions. The doorbell rang and April went to the door and paid the delivery guy. She brought back two huge bags.

"How much…" Darielle was digging in her bag for her wallet, but April waived it away. She set a few cartons in front of Darielle.

"Raph said you liked the ginger beef from this place."

"Thanks!" Darielle said, and grabbed a chopstick, getting ready to dig in. "Don't rustle the bags until commercial." She instructed as the music cued the return of the show.

Darielle was prepped. She had been make-upped, microphoned and soundchecked. She had been angled and directed and was now seated across from Janine, the friendly reporter, who was smiling at her encouragingly. Cue the lights. Cue the cameras. Cue Janine.

"Good Evening New York and Welcome to Channel 6 news. 6 Has the new that sticks. I have here with me tonight, the newly famous speechwriter, Darielle Drake. Most known for her recent rocket to fame for her Be S.M.A.R.T. campaign." Janine turned to Darielle. "Thank you for joining us tonight, Darielle."

"Thank you for having me, Janine."

"Darielle, your claim to fame has been the overnight success of the Be S.M.A.R.T. campaign and Police Chief Higgins as well as some others, wanted to share their gratitude with you tonight. Chief?" Spring spring spring. Darielle kept her smile as Janine stood to welcome the Police Chief. It was right out of some talk show. Darielle hoped chairs wouldn't start flying.

"Thank you, Janine. Thank you! We at New York Metro wanted to thank Ms. Drake, here," He smiled kindly at her causing Darielle to get queasy. "And I just wanted to share some very interesting statistics that you, the viewers, and Ms. Drake may find very comforting. Since the start of the Be S.M.A.R.T. campaign, crime has gone down almost 5%. Now that's 5% in 3 months. Incredible results! Another statistic is that the calls to 9-1-1 are higher. Now, I know what you're thinking. How is that a good thing, Chief Higgins?" Janine nodded that that was in fact the very question she had on her mind.

"The good thing is that more crime victims have been able to make it to safety to phone the police. And many are happy to share with us which of the rules got them out. Every precinct in New York is using this campaign and, because Ms. Drake gave express permission to share, it has since been distributed to over 200 police departments in the New England and Midwestern areas and more precincts phone in every day. Because of the generosity of Ms. Drake, this campaign has no charge and will not be withheld. Anyone who asks for information will be provided with it. We just ask for your patience in turn-around time. It has become all the rage, you know." He laughed good-naturedly and Janine joined him.

"Thank you, Chief! Those are incredible results and I'm sure New Yorkers feel safer already. I know I do!" They both laughed again. "Ms. Drake, how does it feel to have helped so many people? Saved so many lives?" Smile. Keep smiling.

"I'm so very glad that people have benefited from what I learned. There is no greater reward than that."

"And so modest!" Janine teased.

"She is at that!" Chief Higgins joined in.

"Now, Ms. Drake." Janine got serious. "I hear that you are planning to retire?" So typical. Make it sound dramatic so people get reeled in.

"Not at all. I'm simply doing things a little differently." Janine looked relieved.

"So you're not going anywhere?"

"Well, yes. I will be leaving New York, but I will continue to work. Before, I traveled to every client and worked with them. I had been doing that for 10 years and it was wonderful!"

"10 years? When did you have time to…well… do anything?" Darielle laughed lightly. Her interview laugh.

"That's exactly the point, Janine. All I did was work. And working that hard for that long is a young girl's game, not mine."

"Oh, Ms. Drake! You can't be older than-"

"Shhhh. Don't give me away." They both laughed again.

"Fair enough. So how then can your clients meet up with you now?"

"Well, I'd like to announce the launch of my new website . There are links to submit written speeches for me to look over, scheduling a consult and I have also updated a frequently asked questions guide that can help beginners find their way."

"Amazing! How does the 'consult' work exactly?"

"Well, when you click on the 'consult' link, you will be requested to fill out a form. I will read it and then call or email the client back and we will negotiate a price. I'm very reasonable." Darielle looked at the camera and smiled winningly. "Then once the consult is scheduled, it will take place via my video account. This way I can consult in California and five minutes later consult in Delaware. I think it will actually make me more efficient and will certain cut down on the jet lag!" Interview laugh.

"Well, that is absolutely terrific. And for those of you just joining, please be sure to visit , now being shown at the bottom of your TV screen, for Ms. Drake's new business! One last question, Ms. Drake. Because I'm sure my audience is simply dying to know. After 10 years, what has made you decide to settle down?" Darielle smiled, but this time it was authentic.

"Well, it's what it usually is, I suppose. Boy meets girl. Or, in my case, Girl meets boy." Janine chuckled.

"Well, he must be something to get you to settle down."

"He certainly is. He's what I've been waiting for."

"So sweet!" Janine was blushing. "Does he have a brother?" Darielle laughed.

"Three."

"Oh my!" Janine fanned herself comically. "Well, thank you so much for your time, Ms. Drake and I'm sure I speak for all of the law abiding citizens when I say: New York thanks you!" Janine shook her hand.

"Cut!" Lights out, hand released.

"How'd that look, Louie?" Janine shouted.

"Great, babe! Perfect." Janine smiled at her.

"You're a natural. Great interview and thanks for keeping this exclusive." Do another interview? Darielle would rather have stuck pins in her eyes.

"Well, I remember your other interview with me and I remember my friends."

"Thanks! Hey, good luck where ever you go!" Janine bustled off and started talking to someone with a camera. Darielle breathed out and found April.

"That was great!" April congratulated.

"Thanks." Darielle was exhausted. So much faux happiness was unhealthy. "Can we go home?" April smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get you home."

The small ranch home was dark except for the glowing computer screen. The frozen image of Janine and Darielle smiling at the end of the New York interview, casting a pale light on his face. He tapped his finger on the desk. This would be a problem. He had been tracking her ever since he found out she had come from his old stomping grounds. Had even flown out briefly, but he had to come back the same day. He had to keep up his public image and show up to work. It was all part of the job.

But she was leaving the public eye and hadn't said where. Smart, of course. But he was smarter. He always was. He was the wolf who always got his lamb.


	23. Chapter 23: Wrap Party

Darielle and April walked their way down the street and found the manhole they were looking for. Both took the ladder down. Even though they had changed into gym shoes for the walk, they were both wearing skirts and did not feel the need to jump down. When they finally turned the corner tunnel that was the mouth of the lair, Darielle was met with great fanfare.

There was a banner draped across the top of the tunnel that said 'Congratulations on the Launch' and balloons were everywhere. Bubble gum pink, sunshine yellow, sky blue and traffic orange assaulted her eyes. Flashes were going off, too and Darielle realized it was all being captured by camera.

"Whoever has the camera is dead!" Darielle muttered as she tried to politely block her face.

"You'll want to mark this moment," Donnie explained. "Cameras are great memory makers." Snap. She was now blind and someone was leading her to the snack table. Her vision slowly cleared and she saw there was actually a disco ball rotating on a string from the ceiling. Music was playing on an older CD player, but she could still hear people speaking.

"Look here." Raphael. He was pointing to the table and it had all sorts of goodies on it. Moroccan food, Japanese food, pizza (of course), a popcorn machine, a slushie machine and a cotton candy machine.

"Is this like the circus?" Darielle asked in wonderment.

"Mikey." Raphael explained. "Not that many of us were opposed or anything." He grinned. "Wanna try out the cotton candy?" She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to make her one. It was clearly his first time because the candy began to spin and it blew up in wafts into Raphael's face and it was too late before he realized what was happening. He had a full head of pink hair and a bit of a mustache.

"Donnie!" Darielle called, laughing so hard tears were breaching her eyes. Donnie looked over and snapped a picture immediately.

"Black mail." He commented and walked away with a devious smile leaving Raphael to detangle himself. Darielle took pity on him and began to help him pick it off.

"That was pretty cute." She allowed.

"Glad I could make you laugh." Raph commented drily. Splinter came over and Raphael took the opportunity to extricate himself with dignity.

"We have games planned." He smiled.

"Games?"

"Oh, yes. My sons wanted this to be a very festive occasion. I myself am looking forward to Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare?"

"I will be interested to finally hear my sons speak the truth." He chuckled. "Unless of course, they choose Dare."

"Right." Darielle said. Raphael came back, now clean and a little damp from the kitchen sink he just dipped his face into.

"What's up?" Splinter smiled wanly and walked away.

"Games?" Darielle asked, shocked. "Balloons? Cotton candy! What is this?" Raphael sobered.

"You're givin' up the world, so we wanted to make it suck the least amount possible."

"Raph…"

"Look, I know you said you won't miss it. But there's gonna be things you'll miss. And I don't want you to feel like I don't know that. So we wanted to acknowledge it. That's all." He shrugged. "And Mikey kinda …well…ran with it. You know how he is. He worked with April to coordinate everythin' and I said I would try my best to stop you from killin' him."

"Try harder." She smiled and ran after Mikey, who took only seconds to notice that Darielle was after him.

"Ahhh!" She had cornered him and stuffed her cotton candy onto his head.

"Donatello!" She sang and Donnie clicked another for the photo album.

"Do you really hate it?" Mikey asked. She sighed.

"No…I just…can't remember the last time I had a party."

"Yeah, Raph said you would probably say that." She shot a look at Raph who quickly looked away to a bright yellow balloon floating next to him. "So I thought I'd make it a kinda circus. You know, all your parties rolled into one."

"Very sweet." Mikey. She patted him on the shoulder and sat down on the couch, picking up a handful of potato chips from the table.

April plunked down next to her.

"Boys." She said.

"Mine or yours?" Darielle asked.

"All of'em." She answered. "But in this particular moment, mine."

"I see. What's up?" Darielle asked. April shook her head and sighed.

"Sometimes I think he does this on purpose. Does Raph shy away from commitment?" She asked and looked at Darielle seriously causing Darielle to choke on her chips a little bit.

"Um..."

"Because Casey does all the time! Just now…he wouldn't even look at me when I asked him something!"

"Well…that's hardly-"

"And it's all the time, Dari. You know? Little things that show me that other things are more important to him than I am. Does Raph do that?" Darielle waited to see if it was, in fact, okay to begin answering. After a moment, Darielle felt safe to begin.

"No, but we're still new to each other. Every couple hits that stage." Darielle felt foolish. She had never dated, but now was pretending to understand what basic progression was. "Passion doesn't last indefinitely. If it did, we would burn ourselves out in months. What about all the little things Casey _does_ for you?" April shrugged. "Well, when you first came in, he had a drink waiting for you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," April agreed reluctantly.

"And didn't he refill your plate without asking?" April sighed.

"Yeah." She agreed again.

"So…clearly he knows you're here and clearly he wants you to enjoy yourself. When he wasn't looking at you, was he talking to someone else?"

"Raph." April answered, suddenly interested in the chip bowl.

"They have a lot to catch up on. What with the trip and everything. If Casey had been away from you for months, wouldn't you want him to have your undivided attention? And he didn't ignore you, he just kept his conversation with Raph going. Don't give up on him yet." Darielle smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Remind me I said this when I freak out about Raph." April laughed and Darielle smiled.

"Hey, ladies!" Casey swanned in and Raph followed him. "Little bit of girl talk?"

"Why does it have to be girl talk? Cause we're girls?" April sniped.

"Well…yeah. I'm sure you don't guy talk." He laughed.

"Actually, it was guy talk. Wasn't it April?" Darielle teased.

"It sure was." Casey froze for a second, unsure what to say, but Raph jumped in to save him.

"About how wonderful your guys are, right? About how we rock and are totally awesome."

"Mikey's rubbing off on you, isn't he?" Darielle observed. "Good humor, high…lofty hopes."

"Funny." Raph grinned. He fell back into the couch next to Darielle. "Here's good." Darielle leaned into him.

"Yeah, I needed a pillow." Raph smiled to himself and handed Darielle a cup.

"You want somethin' to drink?" She took it.

"Thanks." And the party went on into the night.


	24. Chapter 24: FBI Tarantella

Damn but the sun rose early in D.C. A man in a gray suit and aviator sunglasses knocked with authority on the door of a small apartment.

"Go away, Dave. I told you _not today_!" Came the sleepy threat from inside.

"Open the door, this is the FBI." A pause.

"Freakin' hilarious, dude. Seriously, not today!" The gray suit's patience was waning.

"This is FBI Agent Tarantella. If you do not open the door, I will break it down and have you taken in for obstructing official government business." Another pause, then footsteps. The door creaked open wide enough for a pair of beady eyes to take in the gray suit and realize it was not Dave having a go at him. He opened the door and tried to maintain some semblance of dignity.

"What can I do for you?" The beady eyed man was in his late forties, graying hair and a potbelly that gave credence to the fact he clearly had a desk job. The gray suit flashed his badge and looked around.

"May I come in?"

"Uh…sure." Beady eyes stepped aside and Agent Tarantella stepped in.

"Mr. Nathan Ferdinand Matthews." Tarantella said, looking around.

"Yes, sir?" Tarantella smiled. He would cooperate. That was good. He didn't need to mess with a dead end today. Not with everything he had on his mind.

"I understand you have particular skills, Mr. Matthews." Tarantella did not elaborate but he saw sweat beads form on the man's brow.

"Sir?"

"Have a seat, Matthews." Matthews sat down and Tarantella almost laughed. Already giving commands in his home and Matthews was obeying. He hated when the job made things difficult, but most times it made people quiver and do whatever he needed.

"Skills, Mr. Matthews, your special talents. Should I go on?" Matthews said nothing, but sat there sweating. "I'll go on: cyber theft, hacking, code cracking. Need I go on, Mr. Matthews?" Matthews said nothing. "You have a record a mile long. Been in jail 4 times and I believe the last judge issued a 'final warning'? Meaning that the next time you land in prison, it will be your permanent residence."

"I…haven't…"

"Oh, but you have, Mr. Matthews. Do you want me to show you what we have on you?" Matthews said nothing again. "I thought not. But you have a lucky break, Matthews. Do you know why? There's bigger fish to fry." He pulled out his personal iPhone and pulled up a youtube video. "You seen this?" Matthews tentatively looked quickly and looked again more thoroughly, surprised at the recognition.

"Yeah. I seen that. Everyone has." Tarantella nodded slowly.

"Yes. Everyone. And this young lady has a very big problem. The wrong everyone saw her. There is one sick, crazy, twist looking for her now. Only she's disappeared. No one can find her."

"So…good. He can't get to her." Tarantella shrugged.

"I can't assume that. I need a litmus test, Mr. Matthews. I have been authorized to work outside the handbook on this one. I have the authority, Mr. Matthews, to make this disappear." He pointed to a manila folder he pulled out of his gray jacket. It was very thick. "But only if you cooperate with the FBI. Are we clear?"

"What do you want me to do?" Tarantella smiled.

"I need you to try to hack her website. If you can do it, someone else can and then she's in trouble. Can you imagine what would happen if this girl was murdered, Matthews? The people would be baying for our blood."

"How do you know someone is after her?"

"The psycho informed us by doing a clever little youtube video of his own. The FBI know who he is, but not who he is. They call him the Werewolf and let's just say, you don't want to know why. Can I count on you, Matthews? I have to have several hackers attempt this and I'd like you to be the final member of the team." He waved the file. "But if you're not interested, why don't you just come with me?"

"No, I'll do it! Sure! Who wouldn't want to help that girl? Right? I'm a good person. I'll do this for you." Tarantella put the manila folder back in his jacket and pulled out another.

"Good. This is the agreement. It states that pending your full cooperation the United States Government agrees to waive your recent …uh..shall we say…flights of fancy. Be sure to read page two. That lists out what you are expected to do. If in any way you violate this agreement, it is an automatic prison sentence of fifteen years. Do you understand what I've just told you?"

"Yes." Matthews whispered.

"Good. Now read it. In full. If you have questions: ask. Then make your decision." Tarantella took a seat. Matthews read it and he did take his time. He was about to sign when Tarantella spoke. "You understand what you just read?"

"Yes."

"No questions?" A pause.

"Just one."

"Ask." Tarantella said, annoyed.

"How're you-"

"Gonna know if you break the agreement?" Tarantella smiled darkly.

"We're the FBI. Just remember, it's not that we can't hack into her site. We need to know how quickly someone else can without all the FBI equipment. You follow? I'll have you surrounded by 20 squad cars and snipers before you can even turn on your computer. Don't eff with the FBI. Still willing to sign?" Matthews took a breath and then lowered his pen to the paper and signed. "Good man. I'll just keep this safe for you, shall I?" Tarantella patted his suit pocket where the manila file was and grabbed the agreement. "I look forward to working with you." Tarantella stood. "I'll be in touch. Here's my card." Matthews took it and Tarantella left.

One down, one more to go. He hated pushing these lowlifes around, but work was work, right? Everything added up to the big picture and he would do what he needed to make that happen. It all came down to finding Ms. Drake. Truth was, the FBI couldn't find her either. And both sides were desperate to get there first.


	25. Chapter 25: Chronicles And Catalysts

Darielle had found her rhythm. They all had. It had been 3 weeks since her Launch Party and she already had a steady base of clientele. She would get up at 7:30 and help Mikey in the kitchen. Usually 'helping' just involved morning conversation or suggestions for breakfast, but occasionally, Mikey would let her help toast bread or flip pancakes. After she had breakfast, she would watch the news with Raph and sometimes Leo. Then she would shower and settle at her desk around 8:30-9am. She would check for any new orders and file them by date priority and then she went through her existing tasks for the day and made a plan. At noon she took lunch with whoever was around and then went back to it. She would step away throughout the day to grab a snack or something to drink and then would call it a night around 5:30-6 or so depending on what was left on her plate. It felt fulfilling to still have so much to do. And she always made time for dinner with the family.

Dinner was her favorite part of the day. No matter what anyone was doing, they all stopped for the evening meal. Each had their seat and they all passed around the dish starting with Splinter. To Darielle, it was like what Thanksgiving dinner must be like. She remembered having a Thanksgiving or two with her parents, but it had always been a small affair because it was always just her mother, father and her. No in-laws or crazy relatives. The meal was quiet and pleasant. But dinner here, with this family, was loud and vivacious, with two and three conversations going at a time, sometimes with cross over. Mikey was expert at conversation jumping and could be in and out of a conversation then drop into another without causing a crash of words or rude interruption. Dishes passing, the occasional burp and clatter of silverware were noises that littered the air every instant and yet it was harmonious at the same time.

Once, Raphael even speared one of her pickles from her plate with his fork and ate it while he was talking to Mikey. Now, she liked pickles so when he took it as if it was his, she wasn't sure how to interpret that. Was it possessive or was it intimate? She knew she always over thought things. So she decided that her pickle was his pickle if he wanted it and she was not going to say anything. But the next dinner she tried a social experiment of her own by turning his actions back on him. She grabbed a French fry from his plate. Once again, Raph was talking, but he noticed her theft and actually pushed his dish closer to her and then put his arm around her chair back, all without deviating his attention from Donatello or skipping a beat as he spoke. She grabbed another fry and realized they were at the Next Level.

She had heard people talk about the Next Level all the time. Real people, movie people, TV people, they all discussed the precarious edge between where you _were_ as a couple and were you would_ go_ as a couple. And there were Levels of commitment. It seemed they were past the 'getting to know you' level and were now in the 'we' level. The level where everything between them was shared as in 'we're going to the park' or 'we're feeling tired so we're gonna call it a night'. This also included fries and pickles as an 'our' thing and not a 'yours vs mine' thing.

It had hit her in that single instant with the French fry. Suddenly, the Next Next Level, seemed much closer than it had been. The 'we should grow old together' level. She shouldn't have been surprised, really. After all, she was living with him and his family. That usually rocketed you right into the Next Next Level on principle. But it hadn't been like that. She had felt more like the girl who practically lived at the house because she was dating a resident. But this food incident had been far more indicative of a clear step into the Next Level than moving her things in had been.

Was she ready for the Level after this one? How long did this level last? Could you be safe there for years? Or was there a kind of time limit you had to work within? She had heard women in offices talking about how their man was afraid to commit and they didn't want to waste their time if it 'wasn't going anywhere'. She hated expectations. She really only cared about Raphael's expectations, but he wasn't exactly one to communicate them. Was this going at the right speed for him? Was he comfortable or was he trying to be what he thought she needed? Did Raphael even think about these things? Did guys in general ever think about these things? She was irritatingly naïve about relationship diagnosing and was clearly in uncharted waters with no compass and the stars fogged out of view. Navigating this relationship away from rocky moments was not going to be easy for her. She needed a map or some kind of guide because she was suddenly afraid that 'Here Be Dragons.' However, she maintained a peaceful outward appearance through these thoughts as she had continued her dinner. She would bide her time until she could talk with April about her neurotic nerves.

It was late, but there were so many lights in the city that Casey and Raph could see people walking on the sidewalk below. They were small from their perspective of sitting on the rooftop, their legs dangling over the side of the building. They had been sitting there a while, but Raphael kept silent. He knew there was something on Casey's mind. But to draw attention to it by asking a question or even breaking the silence would be enough for Casey to stand abruptly and call it a night. Raphael knew this because it was what he would do. Finally, Casey spoke.

"Screw it." He said and pulled something out of his pocket. In his hand, the thing looked like a velvet shadow that melted into the darkness of his hand. When Casey set it on the ledge of the building, it took its full form as a small black velvet box. Casey said nothing and didn't look at it or Raphael.

"Ring?" Raph asked. Casey nodded, still not looking at Raph. "For April, right?" Casey turned on Raphael with his face contorted in angry disbelief.

"Yeah, stupid! Of course April. Jeez."

"Sorry," Raph defended weakly. "Coulda been for your Mom or somethin'…how do I know?" Casey opened the box to reveal a small ring banded in silver with a very petite single diamond.

"Ah, jeez." Casey whispered. "In the box, it looks so small. Like a speck of glitter not a diamond." He slammed the box shut with a single movement and swept it back into his jacket pocket.

"Nah, man. It's great. I mean April isn't into flashy stuff." Casey looked at him sideways. Raph shrugged. "I dunno what to say. I'd be nervous, too."

"Thanks," Casey huffed. "How 'bout 'no, Casey, that ring is just the right size. The diamond is blinding.' No, I get 'April isn't into flashy stuff.' Thanks, Raph. True friend to the core."

"Case, I didn't know you were…thinkin' about this. I mean, way to drop a bomb on a guy, you know? No friendly heads up like 'I think April's the girl for me' or 'man, April would look good with wrinkles' or somethin'. "

"You're one to talk." Casey snapped. "I come back and there's this Darielle chick and I have to hear about how you guys met through Leo! _Leo_! I mean, _dude_, okay? I should not be hearing something like that from the Hall Monitor, all right?"

"That's not how you found out," Raph argued. "I told you she was my girlfriend when you saw her at April's the first time. Remember buddy? Or did that mugger getcha too hard on the head with that purse?"

"No, man! I mean _You And Darielle: How it All Began_! I got the blow by blow play from the guy who lectures me on muddy boots in the sewer! What is that about?" Raph didn't know what to say to that so he scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"I dunno. I …I dunno." He finished lamely.

"Yeah." Casey crowed, pleased at his momentary victory. "Obviously." Silence fell between the two and neither wanted to be the one to break it first. Finally, Casey stood.

"I'm outta here." Raph rolled his eyes and stood, too.

"C'mon. You know I don't talk about stuff like that."

"Neither do I, man. But I got some stuff goin' on, you know? I mean I'm gonna give her this and I don't know what she's gonna say. Do you have any idea how much that freaks me out?"

"Yeah, I can guess." Raph answered.

"So…got anything else to say or are we done here?" Casey challenged.

"April likes you, man."

"Yeah…but does she love me? Because that's what it's gotta be. If she's not there, you know, to that love …uh…point…then this ring is gonna send her outta here like a bullet from a gun. She'll go fly off to Japan or some remote place and that'll be the end of me. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm with you, man. I get it. Trust me." Casey looked at Raph suspiciously.

"What, like, you know what this feels like?" Raph shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, Darielle was gonna pack off somewhere and leave, too. It was this whole thing…" Raph explained vaguely, trying to be casual.

"What thing?"Casey poked.

"I dunno. This thing. She was just gonna jet off without sayin' anythin'."

"Why? Why would she do that? What…I mean..why?" Casey seemed flustered. Clearly understanding Darielle's mind was tantamount to April's.

"I'm not even sure why. She never said." Casey was not satisfied.

"Well…what made her, you know.._not_ go." Raph smiled.

"I have no idea. I didn't try to stop her. I just said she'd always have a friend in New York and…I dunno. That seemed to work or somethin'. She tried to pass it off as somethin' else, like she wasn't gonna leave. But, it was kinda obvious."

"Women." Casey summarized.

"Yeah." Raph agreed. "So have you told April that you…uh…you know. Are at the…uh..love point?" Casey blinked.

"Uh..well…no. But I mean, I'm gonna. You know?" Raph squinted.

"Maybe you should start there. I mean, like, test the waters before you try Polar swimmin', kay?"

"Right," Casey nodded. "Excellent point. Okay. Got a game plan. That's good. Yeah, that's…uh...good. Okay." He took a breath. "So…are you there? To that love point, I mean?"

"Yep." Raph allowed.

"And….did you tell her?" Raph pursed his lips.

"Well…it kinda slipped out. I mean, we had this argument and like I let it slip that just 'cause we fought didn't mean I didn't still love her and she latched on to that 'love' word. I mean, it worked out and everythin', I just wouldn't recommend doin' it that way, you know?"

"Yeah. Great. So now I gotta plan when to say it. Fantastic." Raph was feeling better. He was the advice guy now.

"Well, I'd keep it small. You know? I mean don't go all out on some big fancy dinner at some white glove restaurant. I'd keep it personal with just the two of yous and then find the moment."

"Find the moment." Casey repeated, unsure. "When, man? I mean, do I plan it for after we're done eating or-"

"Don't plan it." Raph said. "Just say it when you really feel it and then she'll like know it's for real. Don't be all theatrical and make it phony and lame. Just let your instincts do it, or somethin'."

While Raph was aware that his words were very convoluted and helter-skelter, Casey was nodding, feeling more confident. Similar minds.

"Yeah, yeah. No, that could definitely work." Casey punched Raph on the shoulder and Raph returned it a little harder, smirking.

"So you and Dari, huh? I gotta say, I didn't see you as the ladies man type." Casey teased.

"Funny guy." Raph returned. "It just sorta happened. I dunno."

"So can I get your version? I mean the Leo Light version was good enough for basic info, but I want the Raph Raw Details version." They were both walking back to the ledge. Casey sat on the ground and propped himself against the roof edge wall. Raph followed suit, but sat to the side to give his shell room.

"My version? Why?"

"Cause, man! You know how April and I met! I mean, you were there! I can't have a one-sided friendship, man. Cough up."

"Fine…I was out doin' what we do, you know. " Casey nodded that he did. "And I see her walkin'. Now, it's pourin' rain, right? But she's just strollin' along like she ain't got anywhere to be. Like the rain isn't freezin'. So…I watch for a minute. And as I'm watchin' she starts walkin' faster and I'm tryin' to figure out why, so I almost don't see this guy grab the blond who was walkin' behind her. So anyway, I do see the guy grab the blond and I hop a few roofs to get over and I jump down to do my thing. I kicked his butt into Sunday." Raph fell silent.

"That when it happened?"

"Kinda. I went to go help her up, gentleman that I am, and she…well…does what women do." Casey was familiar.

The turtles did bring out the vocal reaction in women. No one ever really talked about it and Casey didn't bring it up because he couldn't imagine how it could feel. Casey wasn't a bad looking guy, so he never really had girl trouble. But he also never really had a girl that he troubled himself over. Until April. She was repelled, but not by his looks. It got under his skin that she wasn't taken in by him and he enjoyed the little cat and mouse they played. But the type of rejection the guys dealt with was completely different. Girls weren't playing hard to get with them. They just wanted to get away and he had nothing to say that could change that or anything to say that wouldn't sound patronizing or condescending.

"Yeah," Casey affirmed. "So that's when?" Raph nodded.

"Yeah. She brought it down here." He pointed to his arm. Leo had told Casey that the wound was long and went down the arm instead of across, meaning that more of the artery was opened allowing for extreme blood loss very quickly.

"It hurt, but it's like I didn't really feel it. I can't explain. Kinda like I couldn't believe this was really happenin'. I couldn't stand 'cause I got really dizzy." Raph fell silent. He hadn't talked about it since that night. Since Leo made him explain. Reliving it was not pleasant.

"Then Darielle?" Casey skipped ahead a little.

"Yeah. I mean she came right in real quick. She was tellin' the blond to stop and the blond was sayin' things."

"What things?"

"Things." Raph repeated.

"Like….?" Casey prompted. Raph gave Casey a once over and looked away.

"Like…I dunno. I think I heard 'monster'…maybe 'freak'. Things. Like I said."

"Oh." Casey said. He hadn't thought they were insults, he was thinking the girl had been talking to Darielle.

"But Darielle, I mean she lays it right on the line for the blond, you know? She says 'He just saved your life, why don't you return the favor and leave?' Cool, huh?"

"That is pretty badass." Casey agreed. He didn't think Darielle had it in her.

"Yeah. So the blond leaves and Darielle tries to help me."

"But you don't want it."

"No. I just…I dunno, wanted to go in peace."

"What?" Casey asked, shocked.

"Look, you don't know. I was freezin' and sleepy and I thought 'this is it. I'm gonna die in some back alley and my carcass will be splashed all over the front page news for my brothers to see.'"

"But obviously, that didn't happen."

"No. She was gonna call an ambulance and I grabbed her to stop her. That's when she saw my hand. She kind of had this look like 'holy crap', but …"

"No scream?"

"No scream." Raph confirmed. "She agreed about no ambulance and then convinced me to let her take me to her motel room which was just across the way."

"She convinced you?"

"Well, it wasn't too hard a sell. With that newspaper image in my head, you know?"

"Yeah, so then?"

"Well, I kept getting' more and more tired. So I didn't fight her too hard when she took the sleeve off to look at my arm. She cleaned the cut and tried to wrap it with somethin'. Then she convinced me to let her take me home to the lair. And I have NO idea how that came about. I mean, my head was swimmin' at that point. I can't remember getting' home. But Leo says he found me and Darielle 'bout 20 feet from the lair and he thought she stabbed me because she had pulled out one of my sais."

"Why did she pull out a sai?" Casey asked, shocked.

"Dunno. I think she thought she was bein' attacked or somethin'. But once she figured out who they were, she let them take me and Donnie marched her into the lair under guard. I was out for a while. Then I woke up long enough to say what happened and I was out again. When I woke up, I was pretty much healed."

"Lucky, jerk." Casey said.

"Yeah, so lucky. There's gotta be some freakin' benefit to bein' a mutant, don't you think?" Casey shrugged and stretched out his legs. "Anyway, I get up and I go out to talk to her. I'm gonna lay it on the line, right? Like look, sister, don't go blabbin' topside about us or else, you know?"

"But you fell in love!" Casey finished dramatically, laughing. Raph punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! She was like pickin' at her fingers. She was terrified and yeah, it pissed me off. I mean, what did she think of me? And I'm thinkin', _this_ is what saved me? This is what I owe my life to? I mean, kickin' butt is sorta my thing, so bein' rescued by a terrified chick did not do wonders for my ego, you feel me? And she was lookin' at the floor and I was so angry that she was probably thinkin' what that stupid blond said, so I kinda yelled at her for not lookin' at me. Then I pointed out that she was bleeding onto the floor and she actually looked sorry. Then she said that, like, she was afraid because I had said somethin'."

"What?"

"I don't remember sayin' it, but it definitely sounds like me. She said, that I said, 'I would rather die than lead someone to my brothers'. So she was kinda waiting for the axe to drop. So I made it clear that I wasn't gonna kill her by bandagin' her hand the way she had fixed my arm. You know, kinda quid pro quo."

"Quid pro quo?" Casey asked.

"Tit for tat, stupid. Read a book." Raph slapped him on the back of his head in a friendly way.

"Right."

"So then I told her why she needed to keep us secret and yadda yadda. I walked her to the manhole cover and that was how we met."

"Wait a minute. You're leavin' stuff out!"

"No I'm not."

"So you didn't even get her name that time?"

"Oh, right. No, we did exchange names. Before I started walkin' her home. Oh, and before she left, she thanked me."

"Thanked you? Pretty sweet."

"Yeah," Raph smiled, remembering. "She said 'thanks for seein' a lady home.' I remember thinkin' she was the weirdest human I ever met. Next to you, of course."

"Of course. So she left and then?"

"Jeez, you want me to write a book on it?"

"I'd read it." Casey laughed.

"I followed her to make sure she kept her word about not talkin' about us. And she did and then we just got to talkin'." Raph shrugged. "It just kinda happened. Like I said."

"Well, that's pretty cool." Casey said. "Darielle's nice. April and her really get along."

"Yeah?" Raph asked, relieved. It was really important to him that all of his friends like her. All two of them.

"Yeah, in fact, they're hanging out tonight at April's."

"Oh, didn't know that."

"Yeah, something about girl time." Casey shrugged. "Probably talkin' about us. Great."

"Yeah, terrific. If I had ears, they'd probably be burning. Wanna crash it?" Casey smirked.

"Hell yeah." They both stood and walked with new purpose.

April and Darielle were sitting at the dining table in April's apartment, steaming coffee mugs in front of them.

"That's sweet." April said when Darielle told her about the pickle/French fry incident.

"Yeah." Darielle allowed. "But…does it mean something that I'm missing? I've never been here before."

"Here?" April asked, lost.

"To this point with a guy. What if we're moving at different speeds?" April shook her head.

"No. Guys only have one speed. Trust me. As much you're thinking about all this and what it means, Raphael isn't. He's just cruising along thinking 'hey, this is nice.' That's about as deep as it goes."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! I mean, guys don't really think ahead until their ready to jump off the high dive. Then they do this running leap into the future, leaving you in the dust wondering what the hell just happened. But I think you're safe for a while. I mean, it can take years to get a guy to that point." Darielle was feeling much better. "Unless there's a catalyst."

"What do you mean?"

"If something happens to make a guy start thinking ahead early. Oh, like I had this friend and when her boyfriend proposed to her, that got me thinking about weddings. You see? But I wasn't thinking of it before on my own. Catalyst." April frowned and looked her mug. "Yeah, no hope for a catalyst any time soon." She had meant to be a comfort to Darielle, but realized how her own fate was missing a catalyst and how that depressed her so very much.

"That's good. I mean I really like Raphael, I do. I just…want to enjoy this. I don't want to feel rushed and I don't want to make him feel rushed either. Why are these things so hard? Who came up with relationships anyway?" Darielle vented.

"Right?" April agreed. "Definitely not a guy, but some crazy chick hundreds of years ago, probably. I'd like to smack her."

"Yeah, but that doesn't help right now." She took a huge gulp of her coffee and froze. "You hear something?" Seconds later Casey walked in followed by Raph.

"Hey, guys." April greeted, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Casey plopped down into a chair next to April and kissed her on the cheek for a greeting.

"Just wanted to see my girl, Hi."

"Hi." April repeated. Raph sat down next to Darielle and he kissed her on the cheek, too.

"Hey, Elle."

"Hey." Darielle responded. So much for their girl's night.

"Whatcha doin'?" Raph asked.

"Nothing." Darielle said and gestured to the table that was only ornamented with their mugs. Raph fake yawned and stretched his arms theatrically.

"Oh, man. I'm beat. What say we call it a night, Elle?"

"Uh…okay." Darielle looked over at April and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'what is this about?'

"Good night, then." April said.

"Yeah, good night guys." Casey echoed. Raph lead Darielle to April's bedroom, down the fire escape and into the sewer. He stopped and smirked at Darielle.

"What?" She asked.

"I think Casey might propose to April." And he winked.

"What?" Darielle gasped. Her reaction made him nervous for his friend.

"Why, shouldn't he? I mean is April-"

"No! It's great! Is he really?"

"I think so. Maybe not tonight, but soon I think." He turned back to her. "You CAN'T tell anyone." He said. "Casey would beat me to a pulp so no talkin' to April about it."

"I promise." So much for no catalyst. She was beyond happy for April. She knew April wanted to be with Casey, but what would this mean for her and Raphael? Would it push them into something they weren't ready for? She felt like she was back where she started this morning. One step forward two steps back. Among other things in the office, Darielle had also heard women talk about men who took things too fast and how the relationship broke apart like a meteor bursting through the atmosphere disintegrating because of the sheer speed of entry. Why couldn't things just stay like they are for now? No interruptions or catalysts. Just smooth sailing, was that too much to ask?


	26. Chapter 26: The Werewolf of Warwicke

_Success_. He knew he would find her. That it could only be a matter of time. His hacker idea had paid off quite nicely. It was Matthews. He knew it would be, that Matthews was the diamond in the rough. He chuckled at the ease of his success and even harder when he thought about how Matthews still believed he was under FBI protection.

Foolish man. But he knew how to play the part of the law abiding citizen. He had to for survival, but also for love of the game. It was usually how he trapped his victims. Trapping, however, did not make him front page news. No. What he left behind was always what appeared in black and white. He had wondered what the tabloids would dub him. It was his one regret, that he could not name himself. So after a few times eagerly searching the papers for his work, he awaited the moniker with tense anticipation. He had not been disappointed. He still had the first article. It screamed in bold capped letters 'The Werewolf of Warwicke Runs Rampant Again'. The Werewolf, they called him. It pleased him immensely. He was on what the psychologists called a 'lunar cycle'. He killed on the full moon. Every full moon. And he made sure to leave his victims about. In several places. The brutality and the full moon made sense with the name they gave him. Funnily enough, he hadn't considered it himself. He was more focused on luring the victim, so he was thinking more along the lines of a spider and its web. The media, however, wasn't there for that portion, so of course they only cared about the result. And he made sure to give it to them. Even left a few treats with the bodies he left behind to let the press and police know he was pleased with his given name.

The small town of Warwicke was plagued with him for some time. But he also traveled, so some of his other work went unnoticed. He had read up on Darielle Drake once her Be S.M.A.R.T. campaign came into his life. Not that he didn't like a challenge. When he found out she was from a town in IA not 25 miles from where he was, well…he just could not help himself. He knew that he found her. His crown jewel. The one that would carry his message to the world.

So when she disappeared, she didn't protect herself. She made herself more tantalizing. He could not let her get away. And his hard work had paid off last night. Matthews had called him with coordinates that had been triangulated using a technique that he couldn't care less about. But he was now ready for the hunt. He smiled. It always brought a thrill to him. It was almost fun as catching the prey, but not quite.

"Can I get you anything, sir? A pillow, glass of water?" The beautiful blond flight attendant smiled at him.

"Thank you, no. I'm fine." She smiled again and walked away to ask the passenger in front of him. Just hours away now. The full moon was in a week and he would be ready. He had some planning to do, of course. He was intelligent which was why the police hadn't been able to trace him. He had a forensics background, so he knew what they looked for and made sure not to leave anything for them to find. But he would check out the coordinates quietly first. Then he would plan the trap and then he would spring it.

He flipped through the magazine he was reading, counting the minutes until he landed in New York.

"Chief Higgins?" The Chief looked up from his desk to see his assistant standing partially in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"The transfer's here." She announced.

"Great. Send him in." A man of medium build stepped in with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore nice slacks, a white shirt and tie. His blazer was over his shoulder. "C'mon in." The Chief waved.

"Thank you, sir." He said coming in and taking a seat in front of the Chief's desk, offering his hand all at once. They both shook and he took his seat.

"Thank you for coming. I understand you come highly recommended."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad the transfer was able to go through so quickly."

"Yeah." The Chief looked at the paperwork in front of him and said "Officer Tarantella."

"I can start right away, sir."

"I like the enthusiasm." The Chief said. "Why don't we go meet the forensics team?"

"Sounds like a plan, sir." The Chief stood and led his transfer to meet his new team.


	27. Chapter 27: New to the Neighborhood

His first day as Tarantella NYPD was smoothly successful. He had started a small caseload that allowed him access to the systems he needed to further hone the coordinates his hacker had given him. Judging by the street cams, there was no building at the location that had been pinpointed as the source of her internet link. He knew Matthews was good and would never give him the coordinates without being absolutely sure. After all, Matthews believed he was risking a life time prison sentence, not something he would willingly walk into. There had to be something he wasn't considering. But what?

He was now walking over the very spot of the coordinates. Across the street was a pizza parlor and some novelty stores. But otherwise, this was a very non-busy thoroughfare. He found a niche in an alleyway that afforded him a view of the coordinates, but kept him mostly shielded from the public eye. Now, it was about patience. Observation. The hunt wasn't just about chasing the prey. It was about understanding it. He had looked into Ms. Drake's file. Being part of the force had infinite perks. When he read about her family it was as if destiny were calling to him. She had already known one of his kind. She was very young, but no doubt she hadn't forgotten it. He would enjoy talking to her about it, getting the details. Then he would create some details of his own.

Of course, it made sense to him, once he had read her file. Why she had helped the victims in Iowa. She was a victim herself. And she felt the need to help others overcome it because she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. He had seen her type before. Hiding from the world hoping not to be noticed. But that's usually when you get noticed. He wondered if she had expected the flash fame that had accompanied her Be S.M.A.R.T. slogan. He had no doubt, however, that it was the fame that had driven her underground. She needed to disappear from the spotlight and-

He noticed a manhole cover and a flight of fancy took him. Underground…he smiled to himself. Wouldn't it be just too amusing if she had taken that phrase to heart? Made it literal? What harm could it do? He had nothing other than empty coordinates to work with. He waited until he knew he had time to slip the cover off and drop down. He was not a weak man, so lifting the cover was no task for him. Down he jumped and splashed into dirty sewer water. He walked a few feet and then he heard something. Laughter? In the other direction. He turned and walked against the wall soundlessly. As he came closer to the laughter, he saw light on the concrete floor. Pleased that it didn't seem to be a dead end, he continued his silent approach. He came to a tunnel entrance and saw her. There was a couch and a TV that he could see. She was sitting in it and it was her laughter he had heard.

His heart beat in anticipation. _Not yet_, he told himself. _But soon. Very soon._ A shadow fell on her and he shifted a little to see what the source was. He held his breath. He was not seeing what he was seeing. But he was! It was plain as day right in front of him, a creature that he had never before seen. And it was talking! The size of a man, but green and with a turtle's shell. Oh this was more than interesting. This _was_ his destiny. She had led him to his future. He knew she would be the one. He would experience what none of his kind ever had: to kill a sentient animal. It would be a unique murder. Something the world had never seen before. It would make him notorious for decades to come. He would be legend and he would enjoy every moment of it and make it last.

Even as he was dreaming of what could be done to such a creature, another one came into view. There was more than one! He waited and watched. He had to have them all. They all had to be his and no other's. He watched in the shadows and counted four turtles and one rat. He would return every night this week to be sure he had counted them all. He scratched quietly in his notebook: blue, red, orange, purple, rat. How kind of them to color code themselves. And of course, the girl. Six all together. And while he would love to stretch them over six moons, he knew he did not have that luxury. It would be all of them at once or none at all. But it would be his crowning achievement. None of his kind would be able to touch him. He would be a god among mortals. And his ascension grew closer.


	28. Chapter 28: Cribbage

Well, if the catalyst was a catalyst, Raphael was oblivious to it. After he mentioned the possible proposal to April several days ago, which didn't happen yet, he didn't discuss anything similar with Darielle. He was his usual self around her. Joking and being sarcastic, and always touching: a hand on her shoulder or hip, a kiss on the cheek. This is where Darielle wanted it to stay. However, she was dying to know if Raphael thought of the future and if he did, was she in it?

She was in her room, closing down her computer for the evening. He knocked and she called him in. He closed the door behind him and sat on her bed.

"Good day?" He asked.

"Productive."

"Good then."

"Yep. What's up?" He rarely came into her room let alone closed the door behind him. He knew she liked having this place be her space. A 'safe space'.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to see how you were doin' is all."

"I'm good." She said, unsure.

"Yeah?" She came over and sat next to him.

"Yeah." She confirmed and kissed him on the cheek like he always did to her. He smiled faintly and kissed her back. This went on for several minutes and Darielle was expecting several minutes more when Raphael broke away and laughed awkwardly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin'. I should go check on dinner." He started to stand, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What?" She insisted. "You remember all the terrible misunderstandings that we had? Remember how we agreed not to let that happen again? What is it? Because laughing when kissing your girlfriend can really only be interpreted in a negative way."

"Casey asked April to marry him. She said 'yes'." He answered.

"What?" Darielle trilled, beaming. "Really! Did he get down on one knee? Did he put the ring on her finger? Oh! Was it at a restaurant or were they alone?" He looked away.

"I don't know." He said.

"Men." She said and stood up. "I'll get the dirt from April. Women like details, okay?"

"Okay." Raph said, rising to the occasion. "Let's talk about details, then." Darielle waited.

"Okay, let's." She prompted. It seemed like Raph was agitated. He finally stood after sitting anxiously for a few moments.

"Okay. Yeah. Details. When you think about us, are there details?" He fumbled along. Wow. So they were going to have this conversation now. Darielle took a breath.

"Of course there are." She answered calmly. "Did you have specific details you wanted to ask me about?"

"Am…am I a detail?" He asked. He was trying to sound firm and demanding, but it came off as worried.

"Of course. You're pretty much the center detail." She soothed. He seemed heartened a little.

"And…are there _other_ details?" He asked.

"Uh…like what…specifically?" He shrugged trying to be casual.

"I dunno. Like…a crib or…somethin' like that…" He trailed away after seeing her face whiten. "Yeah, forget it. Nevemind. Dinner." He pointed to the door and started to walk out.

"Wait. Don't be like that."

"Like what?" He spun around, hackles up. "Like a man? Because that's somethin' a man wants: A family…a future…but I get it. I'm _not_ a man. And that was just a step too far for you. Okay. This is me backin' off so just let me _back off_. Okay?" He had an edge to his voice.

"Wait!" She cried shrilly. "Where is this coming from? You want kids? Like right now? What do you want me to say to that, Raphael?"

"No!" He shouted louder than he meant to. "Not like right this minute. I was askin' you about the future, remember? As in 'not the present'."

"I…don't know." She answered. "Kids…I mean wow. That's-"

"A big commitment." He finished. "Like I said, I get it."

"No, you don't." She said. "It's life altering. Do you get that? You're a parent until you die_. For the rest of your life._ It changes everything. Everything you say, everything you do affects them. They remember stupid things that they shouldn't and everything they learn is from you. So if you mess up, that's forever. They remember. And if something happens…then they have nothing…I can't." She mumbled apologetically. "I don't think I can do that." Raphael stared at her hard for a long moment before speaking.

"I think you'd make a great mother." He said quietly and looked away. "I have to check on dinner." And he walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Darielle dropped down on her bed because her legs could no longer support her. She didn't understand what just happened. She hadn't even considered that children were possible between her and Raphael. She certainly didn't imagine Raphael thinking about such things. Intimacy and marriage, perhaps, but not children.

Since Darielle had lost her parents so young, she didn't even really know what parents did or how to be a good one or avoid being a bad one. She tried to imagine herself as a mother and she couldn't. She didn't even know how to hold a baby or how to play with one. Would Raphael just say that he thought she would be a good mother for no reason? Would he even bring up kids if he didn't think about her as a mother? She tried to picture it again and again, but each time she ended up ruining the child's life somehow: dropping it on its head, yelling too much, not yelling enough… So she tried to envision Raphael as a father. She found this task much easier.

She could see him holding a baby and telling it a story about the mugger he took down that evening. She could also see him teaching it martial arts when it was a little older. Instructing him or her to defend themselves. She saw him as a rough, stern father that would show his sweet side and tickle his children just before bed making them giggly instead of sleepy. It was so easy to see now. It was the way he was with Mikey. There was an inherent patience when it came to Mikey, a softness that the other brothers didn't get.

Suddenly, she wanted it. She wanted to have him tuck them in and come back to her in bed, chuckling about the monster under their bed he defeated so they could sleep. A dinner table of her own. Someone she could watch take shape and grow into a person. She stood up and walked out into the living area.

Donnie was setting the table and Raph was in the kitchen with Mikey. She strode into the kitchen and Raph glanced at her and went back to chopping the lettuce. There was no malice about him, just tension.

"Mikey, why don't you bring that out to the table. I'll help finish up the salad." Mikey looked up.

"Sounds good." He grabbed the stewpot and carried it out to the table. She grabbed a knife and began chopping tomatoes.

"I'm sorry." She said. He kept chopping lettuce.

"Don't worry about it."

"No." She grabbed his arm after setting down the knife and turned him toward her. "I'm sorry. I don't see what you see." He pulled away keeping his eyes on the lettuce.

"I said don't worry about it."

"Will you listen to me?" She grabbed him again and made him face her. He was about to speak. "Listen." She repeated pleadingly and he fell silent. "I don't see myself as a mother. I mean I literally can't picture it in my head and I have been trying for the past ten minutes."

"Don't get all worked up about it-" He began, trying to make peace with her.

"I'm not. I'm trying to tell you something."

"And I'm listenin'." She waited and he didn't speak.

"You know what I _can_ see? You. As a Dad. Slaying monsters under the bed and bedtime stories about purse snatchers." She smiled. "Any child would be lucky to have you as a father. I mean that." He gave her a grateful smile and kissed her on the forehead tenderly.

"I don't want any child." He said. "I want yours."

"I'm not saying 'no'. Just…'not right now'." He kissed her on the forehead again.

"That's fine. I want to be 'us' for a while. I just wanted to know where you stood on somethin' like that. If you…could see me that way. I guess I kinda threw a curve ball."

"Kinda? If the ball curved any more it would have boomeranged and hit you in the face."

"Yeah…sorry."

"But…it was good. I mean…talking. Hard, but good. See, we're getting the hang of it! I think this misunderstanding only lasted ten minutes. Our track record is improving." He laughed, hugged her and went back to chopping the lettuce.

"After dinner, we're headin' over to April's. She's invited us to a 'post proposal party'. Leo and Splinter are on first shift. We're second and Donnie and Mikey are third."

"Cool. Do we have like an engagement present or anything to give them?"

"Uh…no." Darielle rolled her eyes.

"I'll think of something. Oh! Here." She handed Raph the knife. "Finish chopping." And she ran to her room. Raph rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' attitude and finished chopping the salad items.

She rushed to her room and began writing a quick little letter to the newly engaged. It was easy. The written word was her comfort zone. She came out and asked everyone to sign it.

"This is great, Dari." Donnie said. "Very nice." They all mumbled something similar. Mikey found an envelope and once everyone had signed, he sealed it with the letter inside. He set it down and joined the table for dinner.

"What a thoughtful idea, Darielle." Splinter commended. "A gift of words is always more personal than a purchased gift, do you not agree?" Darielle fingered her necklace.

"Well, gifts have their own language, too." Splinter chuckled.

"They do indeed." They were all anxious to get to April's to celebrate so dinner lasted all of five minutes. Splinter sensed the eager rush and allowed the dishes to soak until tomorrow. Leo and Splinter left first, then Darielle and Raph.

Once again, they found themselves alone and Darielle took the opportunity to talk.

"Did all this detail conversation come up because of the proposal?" Raphael shrugged.

"It made me think about things, yeah." Darielle shook her head smugly. "What?"

"Nothing. April definitely knows men better than I do."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, she said that guys only talk about the future when they're ready to or if something makes them think about it. She actually used the example of a friend getting married and well, here we are."

"Yeah. Who'd a thought? Speakin' of the future, you got the envelope? I don't see it." She halted.

"No. Mikey had it last. I'll go back."

"Wait, just chill yer jets." He pulled out his shell cell and called Donnie. "Hey Donnie. Nah, we're not there yet, but we forgot the letter. You guys still at the lair? Oh…well…huh? Oh, okay great. Yeah, see you guys there."

"What?"

"They left but Mikey said he'd go back for it. He remembers where he set it down. You're welcome." He said wryly.

"No…you're welcome. You wouldn't even have a gift for them if I hadn't thought of it." She smirked and walked ahead.

"Ahh…them's fightin' words." He spun her around and saw her smug face taunt him. "I'll wipe that look offa your face." He teased.

"Oh, no you don't! We have to go." She tapped her watch. "I am not showing up after Mikey." Raph rolled his eyes, but started to walk with her.

"To be continued, then." He informed. She smiled in response and they walked to April's quickly.

From his vantage point, he saw them leave in pairs. Ms. Drake left with the red-banded turtle and his disappointment knew no bounds. He would have to wait for them to return and hope they were unprepared after an evening out to be attacked. Maybe he could even take on two of them. Patience was always rewarded. It was a lesson his father had taught him. And it had proven true. He had waited ten years to get even with his father and his patience had been deeply rewarded when he found his father alone at home one evening. His father hadn't been his first, but it had been his best. After that, the Werewolf had been born and unleashed upon the world. The full moon was waxing and his patience grew thinner, but he was a man of will power and he would wait and he would win. He always did.


	29. Chapter 29: Loki's Lesson

Raph and Darielle arrived and entered through the window t o find the others were already in the other room. Darielle deserted Raph and made a bee line for April. When they saw each other, both girls squealed in delight and held out their hands. April to show off her ring and Darielle to reach for it.

"Omigosh!" Darielle trilled. "It's beautiful! And silver. I love silver."

"I know. He remembered that I don't wear gold. It's so amazing."

"So, tell me, tell me!" Darielle was begging when Raph came in and leaned on the wall. "Did he kneel down or anything? How did he do it?"

"Well, he made me breakfast and he had the jewelry box in a muffin. When I found it, he said that …well…word for word he said 'Babe, you and I are great together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whaddya say?" Darielle laughed because April imitated Casey very well.

"Yeah, I know. Not the dream proposal, but it was mine and what can I say? I love the guy." She sighed and looked at her ring.

"Then it was perfect." Darielle mooned. April giggled.

"Yeah." She agreed. Casey came out from the kitchen and spied everyone.

"Hey guys!" Raph came up and slapped him on the back and held out his hand and Casey shook it with a big grin.

"Congrats, Case." Raph said. 'Bout time you got around to it." Casey pushed Raph and went down the line to shake hands: Splinter, Leo and Donnie.

"Hey, Donnie." Darielle said brightly and walked over to Donnie. She whispered, "Mikey coming with the thing?" He nodded.

"Should only be a few minutes. We weren't far along when Raph called."

"Great!" She went back to April and everyone sort of huddled while the two newly affianced couple talked about the proposal and the queasiness leading up to it. After about twenty minutes, Darielle went over to Donnie and shrugged as if to say 'where's Mikey?' Donnie shook his head and left the room. He came back a moment later and went over to Leo and spoke in his ear. He looked at Donnie, then at Raph. Donnie said something and Leo nodded. Raph came over and saw Donnie walk away. Darielle went over to Raph to find out what was going on.

"He didn't answer?" Raph was asking.

"That's what Donnie said." Leo confirmed soberly. "He's going to backtrack a little."

"Me, too." Raph said and started to leave. Leo knew better than to stand in the way and besides, it wasn't like Mikey to be late and not answer his shell cell. He always answered. Raph rubbed Darielle on the shoulder and said he'd be back soon. April noticed.

"What is it?"

"Mikey seems to be running late." Darielle said, not wanting to spread alarm.

"Did you call him?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but he..uh…didn't answer." Silence fell for a moment. "I'm sure he's fine." Darielle encouraged.

"Yeah, of course he is." Casey jumped in, watching April who was watching Leo. Leo was talking to Splinter and they were both very quiet. They all waited in trepidation, each telling the other that it should only be a few minutes more until the guys reached the lair and found Mikey finishing up a last game of Mario Kart.

Ten minutes more passed and Leo's shell cell rang. He answered it.

"He there?" Leo asked and fell silent, listening. His face betrayed nothing. "I'm coming." He closed the cell. "Mikey's not there. And it looks like there's been a fight. Casey, can you stay here with-"

"No!" Darielle shouted. "Don't you dare! No one is being left behind again. We all go." Casey and April nodded and Leo didn't want to waste time arguing.

"Fine, we all go. But I go first and Casey, you watch the rear." Casey nodded and they all filed out and made their way down the fire escape to the sewer.

Darielle couldn't understand what was happening, but her terror was very real. If something had gotten Mikey, who's to say it wouldn't be getting Raph and Donnie right now? She wanted to run all the way there and find that this was all just a cruel joke and she wouldn't speak to Raph if that was the case. But she knew in her heart of hearts that Raph would never do this to her. Would never let her believe that her family was in danger. Not after what he knew she had been through. Her father's face was there every time she closed her eyes: his vacant look that went right through her. She saw Mikey with that same look and began to jog making Leo force her back.

"We have to be careful." Leo whispered sternly.

"But Mikey!" Darielle whimpered.

"I know. We have to do this right, okay? We'll get him back." Leo gently pushed her back and nodded at April to keep her in line. April nodded and put her arm around Darielle to comfort and keep her back apace. Leo went ahead and kept his senses open to anything out of the ordinary.

Leo was the Leader now. If he thought about Mikey as a brother, then he would lose him. He was also acutely aware that Raph and Donnie had been on their own and they could have been attacked by this point or they could have run off to do something stupid. He dreaded either scenario and hoped they had the foresight to stay put and down low, but he didn't think he could hope for so much.

They arrived at the lair and Leo walked in first. Donnie was attempting to restrain Raphael who was clearly ready to take Donnie's head off. Leo jumped in.

"Enough!" Leo shouted, trying to pry his brothers apart. "This is not helping Mikey!"

None of them stopped. Raph kept trying to get away and he kept shouting "I'll get the scumbag! I'll kill'em! He's dead!" Over and over again.

"Raph, I need you to calm down. I can't have you running off-" Raph punched Leo in the plastron and knocked him back into Donnie. Suddenly Raph was free and he went full tilt toward the tunnel. Casey barred his way and Raph didn't hesitate to take him down with a crushing blow to his chin. As Casey fell, Darielle walked up to Raphael and grabbed his arms. His eyes were wild and she was instantly reminded of her black gelding Loki.

She had been riding Loki when he spooked. He had flung her from his back and reared and rolled his eyes wildly in terror. She had been only seven and her Father had screamed for her to roll away from Loki. But she knew Loki would never hurt her so she stood and grabbed the reigns, pulling the reigns shorter and shorter until Loki couldn't rear up anymore and she made sure Loki could see her, could see that she was not afraid and his legs slowly stopped beating the earth and finally stood still upon it.

Even as she thought this, she reenacted it with Raphael. She pulled his arms closer and she looked him in the eye and slowly he realized where he was and what he had done.

"He's gone." He explained hollowly.

"We'll get him back." She said. "And whoever did this will pay." His eyes darkened at her words.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Yes. And we'll find him. I swear we will." She didn't attempt to hug him or calm him down any further. It was a delicate time and anything could set off his anger again. Splinter stepped forward and placed a hand on Raphael then he moved forward and did the same to his other sons. Casey was trying to stand and clutch his face at the same time. April was helping him up. Raph looked away and didn't say anything.

Leo started walking around. It would have been better if his brothers had left the area undisturbed. Leo could have tried to piece together where the attack had originated and ended gaining an entry and exit point, but now everything was thrown even more to disarray and there would be no way to get anything from the debris now. He said nothing, but kept his eyes open for other things in the room that could give an indication of what happened. He saw something that caught his eye and made his way to the dining table that had been knocked onto its side.

It was the envelope. The letter Darielle had written just an hour ago when everything was bright and happy. The reason Mikey went back. He picked it up and dropped it immediately. It landed face down and the red glared up at him still shiny with wetness. It was blood. And it was imprinted with the shape of a dripping paw.

"Whatcha got there?" Casey asked through his clenched jaw. He was holding a napkin to his chin and it was spotted with red. Raph had split his lip. The others turned to see Leo kneeling down at the overturned table. Donnie came over.

"What is that…kinda looks like-"

"A paw." Leo cut in.

"What?" Darielle demanded. Her voice was sharp and urgent. Leo looked up at her.

"It's a paw." He reiterated calmly. "On your envelope."

"This freak brought an animal?"

"No." Darielle said without question. "Is it blood?" She asked already knowing the answer. Leo stood slowly and kept his eyes on her.

"Why did you ask that?" Leo questioned darkly. But she had fallen away. Raph walked up and grabbed her arm.

"What do you know?" He was gruff with helplessness.

"I don't…it can't be. He's in Iowa."

"Who?" Raph demanded. She ignored him and walked over to Leo and knelt down. She didn't touch the envelope, but it was something she had seen before. It hadn't been made public, but Darielle had worked with the police and knew his calling card. She assumed it was a 'he', but the Werewolf ha d never been caught. She had seen photos of the victims by accident because she had walked into the wrong room. It looked like they had been mauled by a fierce animal. She didn't think the Werewolf had traveled all this way, but if it was a copycat…they were in trouble. The full moon was only in three days. They had to act fast, but she was afraid to get the police involved. A crime scene in the sewer? A not quite human kidnapped? And if the blood on the envelope was Mikey's, then he was already hurt and she didn't know what forensics would see with this clue. The turtles were all in danger now of being exposed and they would have to make a decision. This was bad, very bad and she didn't know how to tell them how bad it could be.

"Darielle." Raph was not going to let this go. She was going to have to tell them. But how to do it? She looked helplessly at the envelope. "Darielle." Raph firmly repeated. "What do you know?" Darielle stood up and took a breath.

"Remember I told you that I worked with the police in Iowa for that special project?" She addressed Raph.

"Yes." Raph nodded slowly. "The one where you helped the victims talk about what happened to them."

"Yes. While I was working that project, there was…something else going on." She stopped, trying to figure out how to phrase it without causing immediate alarm. Raph was losing patience and Leo saw he was about to snap, so he stepped in to take over questioning.

"What was going on?" Leo prompted.

"There had been deaths…murders." She corrected. "They were similar."

"A serial killer?" Leo concluded. Darielle nodded.

"After the fourth victim, the police couldn't deny it. There were definite patterns." She paused again and continued. "It was always near the full moon and the killer always left their calling card." She pointed to the envelope. She had a sudden thought and paled visibly. "Oh my god." She whispered. "It's me. It's because of me!"

"What?" Raph demanded.

"Don't you see? I'm from Iowa. I do this campaign that becomes huge in crime prevention and all of a sudden someone connected to me gets…taken? I led him right to you. I should have never-"

"Let us not think of the things we cannot change, Darielle." Splinter began urgently. "We must be in this time if we wish to help Michelangelo. What else do you know of this…killer," The word was sour in Splinter's mouth. "that can help us? Tell us everything you know."

"Yes. And do it quickly. We don't know how much time Mikey has." Donatello jumped in.

"That's not entirely true." Darielle said. "He kills on the full moon so we do have time. Mikey isn't…he isn't yet."

"That's for a human." Donnie insisted. "What do you think he'll do with Mikey? We can't be sure."

"Yes." Darielle firmly insisted. "We can. It's psychological with this guy. It's a ritual and he can't deviate because that would ruin it. Trust me. I read up on it when it was going on. I even spoke to some of the Criminal Psychologists in the department. I told them I was trying to…well…understand certain things in my…well…certain things and they shared all kinds of information. There is nothing arbitrary about how this guy operates. He is very smart and confident. He won't deviate. No matter how eager he may be to …begin." Raph had a look of pure disgust on his face. This kind of scum was allowed to live among humans and yet he was shunned. He was ready to put his fist through a brick wall.

"My point is, because he is methodical, we may have a chance to get to Mikey if we're careful. No more messing up this room." She looked at Raph and Donnie. "Everything is important." Leo nodded.

"Yeah. So what's with the paw print? If nothing is arbitrary…" Darielle licked her lips nervously and fingered her necklace.

"That is…well…his signature. It wasn't always, but thanks to the press…"

"What?" Raph snapped after she fell silent for a moment.

"The newspapers named him the Werewolf of Warwicke." She explained.

"How did he get that name?" Leo asked darkly. She looked away. "How?" He pressed.

"Because of…how the victims are left." She evaded.

"How are they left?" They had all stepped closer to her; she was now encircled by them all. She had tears in her eyes, but they hadn't fallen yet.

"In pieces." She breathed shakily. Raph had a look of pure fury on his face.

"He's a dead man." Raph promised, his voice so soft that it frightened Darielle more than when he yelled outright. "A dead man."

"Mikey first." Leo cut in and turned back to Darielle. "Tell us everything you know."


	30. Chapter 30: Prey and Pray

When Mikey woke, he couldn't tell his eyes were open, the room was so dark. He stirred while waking from his sleep and found he was restricted and making chinking sounds. He was chained. He was standing. His arms were up and bracketed to the wall. The wall was curved so he was able to stand straight despite his shell. His legs were together and also bracketed to the base of the wall. As he woke and his legs began to bear his weight again, he felt the pressure ease off his wrists, which he was now painfully aware of.

He blinked and tried to remember what had happened. Donnie had taken a call. The letter. He went back for the letter. Then…something. Something from behind and …he couldn't remember. His eyes slowly began to adjust and he could see shadows in the darkness. It was like a Polaroid developing…colors and shapes solidifying into reality. He remained still and tried to keep his breathing slow and soft. He wanted to observe as much as he could without being noticed. Fear had not had time to set in yet, he was still confused, but he was still instinctually aware that silence was survival.

A low throbbing was beginning, or just being noticed, at the base of his neck. The something must have hit him there. One blow to knock him out and bring him…here. Wherever that was. He could now see the room fairly clearly without any lights on. He blinked. It was the sewer. He was still in the sewer?

"Oh, wonderful." A velvet voice purred. "You're awake. It's so much better when they're awake." A shadow came out of the corner of the room and into view: a youngish man about mid thirties with sandy blond hair swept back in a careless way. He would have been handsome had it not been for the cruel grin he wore. Mikey's panic must have shown on his face because the man spoke again. "Oh not to worry, my friend. Not yet. I'm only going to start with the light work first. After all, I want your family to see it first-hand. I've never had an audience before, but I'm sure they'll be captivated by my performance." He chuckled. "I think…yes…I'll save the rat for last." Mikey forgot he was chained as he tried to lunge at the man and was held back by the metal digging into his skin. The man had mock surprise on his face. "Now, now, please. I mean it as a kindness." His grin widened. "A father wants to see his children as long as possible and I will be sure to give him that. He will watch all of you to your last breath. How much kinder could I be?" He walked over to a table that was covered with a sheet. "But first, I think you need a lesson in manners."

Darielle had tried to explain everything she knew, but it was folly. The brothers were too harried to listen to her. They made her skip things they felt weren't important, but were. Terribly important. She who prized herself on over thinking and details and finding order amongst random data, knew how the little things were sometimes the most significant.

But Raph could not sit still to listen and his anxiety spread through his brothers and catapulted them into action. Raph and Casey went together and Donnie and Leo. They went looking for clues. April and Splinter remained behind with Darielle. April was trying to comfort Splinter and he was trying to believe that all of his sons would return safely.

Darielle was pacing around the debris. The Criminal Psychologists said that scenes were very important to a serial killer. Usually, the focus was on the scene where the body was found. But there were theories that the attack scene held clues as well. And she knew this one must be because he had taken the time to leave his calling card. He wanted her to know. Was he curious to see what she would do? Or did he have a plan he intended them all to follow? It was difficult to tell with the room being further disturbed after the attack. She felt so helpless. But did she have to be? She went into her room and turned on her computer. She began to research the Werewolf, trying to find things she had forgotten, little things that might make a big difference.

She knew there was usually a pattern to the location where the victims were found. Often it helped locate the general area of the killer. But in this case, the killer had jumped states, which indicated to Darielle that there must be something important to the killer regarding this particular cycle. Either the date…some anniversary of something traumatic that the killer was reliving, or perhaps the victim. Now, he hadn't known about the turtles before. There could be no possible way for that. So her only conclusion was her. She was the only link from Iowa to New York. And going underground had endangered the people she cared about instead of protecting them.

Once again, she was in that special place, that special place where fear for her own life was snuffed out as she focused her attention to the safety of others. It made her brave and often foolish, but it was so rare, that the feeling swept her up and she was helpless in its wake. She didn't try to fight it. She knew what she had to do. She knew things the others didn't because they didn't see, couldn't see the pattern that she did. It was like a map, the points directing the way. But there were some points that were missing and she needed them if she was to be successful.

It was late, but she made a decision. She left her room silently and crept into the dojo. April and Splinter were talking softly, disregarding her. In the dojo she looked around and saw the weapons array. It was impressive really. The racks that displayed the weapons were intricately carved with symbols and the weapons themselves were shined to mirror clarity, each gleaming and beautiful. She took a small sword. She was still wearing her long jacket, so when she tucked it into her belt at her hip, the jacket covered it. She came out of the dojo and back into the main living area.

"I'm so restless." She said. The two looked at her.

"I know." April said. "I wish I knew what to do." Darielle did.

"Yeah. I think…I need to sleep." April looked at her as if she was inhuman. "I do my best thinking just before I sleep." Darielle explained.

"Meditation." Splinter agreed. "Your mind is close to rest but still awake seeing what it could not before."

"Yes." Darielle agreed. "It will probably take longer tonight...to get there. But I have to try."

"Sometimes the mind is the greatest weapon, though it may seem to be the weakest in moments of great duress." He sighed. April put her hand on his arm.

"Mikey will be fine. He'll be just fine." With that Darielle turned went to the direction of her room. Her room was the closest to the exit, so when she went out of the tunnel, the two on the couch could not see it. It was time for a leap of faith. She knew she wouldn't survive this. If the Werewolf didn't kill her, Raph would. His wrath would be boundless and uncontainable. But it would be worth it if it saved Mikey.

Leo and Donnie came back first. They found a few things, but weren't sure what to make of them. They had agreed the best thing was to go back and see what Raph and Casey came up with. But they both came back empty handed and just as clueless as when they started. They were starting to compare notes when Splinter interrupted.

"Darielle…she is in her room. She was going to piece things together. She should hear this as well." Donnie was closest to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Dari." Donnie said, knocking again. Nothing. He knocked harder. Raph came over beat on the door and swung it open, afraid that something was wrong. The room was dark so Raph flipped on the light only to reveal that it was empty. He whirled around.

"Did anyone hear anythin'?" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" April asked, panic in her voice.

"She's not there." Donnie explained. April paled.

"No. Nothing…she said she was going to try to sleep so she could think…I …we didn't hear anything."

"Not even her door open and close." Splinter realized.

"What?" Raph spat.

"Oh…no. I didn't hear her door, either. I just…why wouldn't she go to her room?"

"Check all the rooms. Now!" Raph barked. Everyone darted for a room except Leo and Splinter.

"She's not here." Leo said.

"Shut up." Raph snapped.

"Where would she go, my son?' Splinter asked calmly. Raph was beside himself. Mikey and now Darielle. His threshold was breaking fast.

"I dunno." He said, pictures of places flashing through his head. "The Park? Her old motel room is rented out already…April's? I dunno." He sighed with frustration. "She probably went after him."

"What?" Leo asked sharply.

"She's got this thing…it's like a safety thing. She runs away or…"

"Or?"

"Or she runs toward. Like when she met me. She ran toward danger because I was hurt. Now Mikey's hurt so…"

"Great." Leo said and turned away. "Okay, Darielle must have had some idea about where to go or she wouldn't have done it, right?"

"I dunno. She might have gone lookin' hopin' to find somethin' to help her." Leo wheeled on Raph and pointed at him, pushing Raph's plastron.

"You're gonna think long and hard about what she might have done." Leo commanded. "You know her the best out of all of us. You find her and we'll focus on Mikey. And pray that one of them will lead us to the other." He walked away and went over to Donnie leaving no room for argument.


	31. Chapter 31: The Revelator

It was early in the morning. Dawn, by the time she got to her destination. She stood looking at it, realizing that once she stepped in, she committed herself to changing everything forever. It was desperate, she knew. Yet, she could not bring herself to take that first step. She steeled herself by imagining Mikey as she had last seen her father and she stepped up out of her crouch in the shadows and clicked her way across the street into the police building.

She breezed in through the door, careful to catch her coat so it didn't billow and reveal her weapon. Her heels tapped on the tile as she walked to the reception desk. Each click hammering home what she was about to do. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Oh my! Well hey there!" Darielle attempted to smile at the warm welcome, but found she could not move her lips that way just now.

"Hello. May I speak with the police chief, please? It's actually very urgent." The receptionist's smile faltered.

"Oh. Sure. Let me check." She pushed a button on her headset.

"Hello, Chief Higgins? Yes I have Ms. Drake out her. She says it's urgent." Silence. "Yes, sir." She clicked the button again. "He said you can see him. It's right through that door, you remember?"

"Yes. Thank you." She pushed open the door and walked in. She saw the Chief standing outside his office door, a look of concern on his face. He waved her in as she approached and she took a seat in front of his desk. He closed the door and immediately sat down in front of her.

"Natalie said it was urgent, so I'll spare the questions about when you got back and why."

"Thank you." Darielle would explain that anyway. "Chief, a very dear friend of mine is in danger." He frowned.

"Danger? Did you call-"

"This is beyond 9-1-1." She interrupted. "I need your help. You're the only one I can turn to right now. The friend that I spoke of…has a brother. And this brother is also in danger. This brother is a mutual friend of ours." The chief blinked.

"I know him?"

"You've never met, but you know him." She took a breath. "Officer Rafle." The chief smiled uncertainly.

"You said that 'you' were Officer Rafle. Are you in danger?" She shook her head impatiently.

"Well…yes, but more importantly Officer Rafle and his brothers are. I'm going to tell you something. Something that could endanger the people I care about. But I think you're a good man, Chief Higgins. I believe you will do the right thing."

"I'm an officer of the law, Ms. Drake. Doing the right thing is my life. But you're going to have to explain this to me. You're not Officer Rafle?"

"No, Chief Higgins. And Officer Rafle is not technically an Officer either, but if he was on the force, he would be your best. His words created the Be S.M.A.R.T. campaign. But I knew people wouldn't accept the words from him, so I did it for him. When he found out about what I had done, he became afraid that somehow he and his family would be discovered so he made me take credit for it. Because the safety of his family is more important to him than getting credit. But he is the reason so many lives are being saved. So I am asking you to help him now." She let that sink in.

"Okay. What are we talking about here? What kind of danger. And what is he afraid the people will do?"

"People are afraid of what they can't understand. The night I met him, he had helped a woman. He scared off a rapist. But when she saw him…she stabbed him." The chief frowned. He vaguely remembered a call that his precinct had been laughing at. A woman had called in about some freak…some green freak that was more animal than man. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Why would she do that?" The chief asked.

"Because…he…doesn't look fully human." The chief raised an eyebrow. Darielle dug into her pocket and placed something on his desk. "That is Officer Rafle." It was a picture of Raphael from the Launch Party. It was a posed photo. One that Donnie had orchestrated. It was supposed to be a nice picture of her and Raph, but Raph was giving her bunny ears and looking up at the corner as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, a small smile on his face while Darielle smiled honestly at the camera. The chief stared at the photo and said nothing for a moment.

"This is not a joke." Darielle began. "He is real. And he feels. Right now, his brother is in danger and he's angry and terrified. Please. Help us. Can I trust you to help us?" The word 'trust' caught the Chief's attention and jarred him from the photograph.

"His brother is…uh…"

"Like him." Darielle confirmed. "There are four altogether. And there is one more. A rat."

"A rat?"

"Yes, he is their sensei, their teacher. Look, he defends the city. You remember the NightWatcher? That's him. He can't stand people getting hurt. And he can't help in the light of day so he does when he can. Because his instinct is to protect. To do right. Just like a cop. So he may not be your brother in blue, but you are definitely on the same side. And this is going to be a problem for New York, not just my friends."

"Is that a threat?" Chief Higgins was shocked.

"No! It's not a threat. The person who took my friends brother…I think he's the Werewolf of Warwicke. I used to live in Iowa, remember? I think he followed me here because of Be S.M.A.R.T. This is my fault. My friends could die and it's because I led this monster here right to them." Her eyes became wet and she stood. "Please…help us. They just want to live. Like anyone does. Please help me keep them safe." The chief pursed his lips and looked at the photo again.

"The Werewolf? You're certain?"

"No. It could be a copycat, I suppose. But I can't be sure. He left the paw print in blood. It's close to the full moon. I'm sure there are other clues, but…"

"But?"

"Well, Raph wanted to go after his brother right away, without any plan. So his brother Donnie tried to restrain him and there was a bit of a scuffle."

"A scuffle?"

"He's very passionate." Darielle tried to explain. "The brother that's taken is the youngest. He feels most protective of him so standing around and talking was not something he wanted to do. Not while his brother was missing. So the scene was a bit…well…disturbed." The chief sighed.

"Well…this is all very…interesting, Ms. Drake. You've certainly given me a lot to think about." Darielle felt panic begin in her heart.

"Chief Higgins?"

"Now, now, you've dropped a lot on my plate just now. I'm not a man to make rash decisions. I have to consider things. You can understand that?"

"There isn't time. The full moon is in three days. Three. I can't…they can't…" She couldn't finish. The chief was recalling her exit interview.

"Is this him? The guy that you met that made you want to settle down? This…_this_?" She looked at him and realized that she had made a terrible error. That Raphael had been right. She should never have come.

"Thank you for your time." She said coldly and stood. "They're used to being alone." She swept out of the room and hurried to tell the guys that they had to leave. She had put them in further danger.

She took the long way and went underground as soon as she could. As she approached the lair, she heard shouting and arguing. She entered and heard 'look'. Silence fell. They had been standing in a group, but they were all looking at her now. Raph strode up to her, taking in her appearance as he approached, checking for wounds. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine." She answered guiltily. He squeezed her arms up to her shoulders, checking for injuries. "I'm fine." She repeated grabbing his arms. He breathed deeply, and then frowned.

"Then what the hell did you think you were doin'? Runnin' off like that? D'you know what we've been through? Tryin' to figure out where you mighta gone or if that sick psycho got ya. Don't you ever do that again. Not ever. Do you hear me?" She nodded, her apology in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. His relief clear in his breathing. He pulled away and touched her face in such a way that he knew he was saying he couldn't lose her, too.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You're okay. That's what matters. Where'd you go? Anythin' on Mikey?"

"I've…done something…terrible. I thought…" There was a noise behind her. The guys all pulled their weapons. Raph had pulled his sais and moved Darielle behind him in one swift movement. The sound repeated and Darielle realized it was a footstep. The Police Chief entered the lair.

"Oh my God." Darielle moaned. Raph's face was pure rage.

"This him? I'll gut-"

"No!" Darielle shouted. "It's not…I…went to the police chief." The betrayal was clear in Raphael's eyes. He looked back at the man.

"Why would you do that?" He asked Darielle.

"She thought I could help." The police chief answered. He took another step and raised his hands to show they were empty. "I won't pretend that I'm in a good place about…all this. But if the Werewolf is in my city attacking my citizens," And he gestured to everyone in the room. "then I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and let it happen." The police chief looked at the center of the room with the overturned table. "That where it happened?" He asked.

"We don't know. Raph, was the table like that when you and Donnie came in?" Raph hadn't looked away from the man and Leo had crept closer, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Yeah. It was turned over." He allowed. Chief Higgins walked over to the table and crouched down, looking at the scattered debris. He reached to get a pen from his pocket and Leo had his sword at the man's neck in the blink of an eye. Chief Higgins froze.

"Pen." He said. "To move things without touching them."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to risk touchin' anythin' the freaks did." Raph sneered.

"Raph, he doesn't want to contaminate the scene. Although, you already did that." Darielle defended.

"You can reach for it …slowly." Leo allowed, moving his sword an inch away from the Chief's neck, but not lowering it any further. The chief pulled out his pen from his pocket and lifted scattered papers and a coffee mug by the handle to move them aside.

"There it is." Higgins mumbled. Raph relaxed his arm in curiosity.

"What?" He asked.

"Tooth." Higgins answered. He pulled a baggie out of his other pocket and put his hand inside like a glove. He picked up the tooth and turned the bag inside out without touching the tooth. Inside the bag, he held it up. "A maxillary cuspid to be exact."

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"It's a canine, the fang in the human mouth. Another calling card of the Werewolf. This was not made public. I'm not sure we're dealing with a copycat. He normally doesn't attack in a residence, though." Chief Higgins thought aloud. "There was never any evidence of struggle or disarray in the victim's home. It led the police to believe the attacks took place somewhere else." He stood up and began to survey some more.

"How do you know so much about this serial killer? Wasn't he in Iowa?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"One of my college buddies transferred to the Iowa precinct two years before the Werewolf. We kept in touch. He would bring me in as 'unofficial' phone assistance. Meaning we would discuss over the phone and he wasn't technically supposed to. But I had a lot of years in the field as a detective and I didn't get promoted to chief for being bad at it."

"So how do we get this guy?" Raph demanded.

"I just took in a transfer from DC. He's the best in forensics."

"Why would DC let him go?" Leo asked.

"Leo, who cares?" Raph spat.

"He wanted the transfer. Asked it to be pushed through. Said he's got a girl here. DC let him go." The chief shrugged.

"Great! Glad your forensics guy doesn't have a long distance relationship now. Can we get back to Mikey? You know, the brother this scumbag has in his filthy hands."

"Now, look. I understand about your brother."

"Do you?" Raph mocked. "You a mutant?"

"Well…no."

"Then you don't know." Raph threatened. Darielle put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"He's trying to help." She pleaded.

"And when he's done helpin'? What then? We can't trust him."

"Something I intend to rectify immediately." The chief cut in coldly. "The clock is ticking, son and I'm all you got right now. So how about we agree to catch this skell and get your brother home safe and sound?"

"Agreed." Leo stepped in. The chief nodded.

"All right. Let's take it out of the schoolyard then." He extended his hand to Raph. "What do you say, Officer Rafle?" Raph's eyes betrayed surprise for an instant, then resolved back to determination. He extended his hand and took Chief Higgins'. They shook.


	32. Chapter 32: Deliberated Deduction

The unlikely alliance was precarious, but Mikey was more important to the turtles at this moment. They were all willing to risk their safety if it meant finding Mikey. They would deal with the repercussions later.

Chief Higgins released Raph's hand and an awkward silence fell. The alliance had been forged, but no one knew how to begin using it. Splinter stepped forward.

"My son, Leonardo has found some items in the sewer that he believed to be unusual." Splinter offered. "Leonardo, show the Chief what you have found." Leo bowed his head to Splinter in a sign of respect.

"Yes, Master Splinter." He righted himself and gestured for the police chief to follow him to the entry tunnel. Leo knelt down. With the heavy rain, dirt and concrete dust became a grayish mud. Leo now pointed to a patch of this mud with an imprint on it. The chief looked at it and squinted, trying to blur it and refocus. He was trying to imagine what could have made such a shape. It was definitely smudged from its true shape, but there seemed to be a circle. Leo saw that the chief was struggling with the track.

"Donnie." Leo called. Donnie knelt down next to the police chief and began.

"I think it's the print of a watch. A wrist watch. See if the attacker was thrown to his back here and his hand went down, Mikey could have tried to hold him down making the print here. Then the attacker struggled away making it smudge. The smudge is going this way, making it seem like the attacker was lying like this when he landed. Also, the face of the watch is large, so it isn't a female watch. And you see this small dot? I think that is the dial to set the watch. The dial is always on the right side of the numbers so I think we're dealing with a left-handed man. Or at least a man who wears his watch on his right hand. And it's not digital or there wouldn't be a nob, there would be button imprints. And the face of the watch is smooth. On a digital watch, the screen is rectangular seated in a circular face. So this guy has a mechanical movement instead of digital. And judging by the print of this, I think the band is material and not leather." The chief frowned.

"Not leather? Only sport watches are made with cloth and they're usually digital."

"Well, there are watches with cloth bands, but they're not common. So it's either a unique watch or very old."

"Why very old? You think he might have had to replace the leather?"

"No, older wrist watches had cloth bands. Leather didn't come into play until later." The chief nodded. This turtle knew a lot about watches. "The cloth band would be easy to clean and the face could just be wiped down. But it's possible that some of the mud got into small grooves. If we were to find a suspect, we could maybe use that to help determine." Donnie shrugged. "It's a start, right?"

"It sure is." The chief agreed. "I tend to agree with what you say about this print. But it doesn't guarantee our guy is a lefty. He could be ambidextrous for one, or he might be trying to make us look for a lefty to throw us. And he might not wear the watch all the time. Maybe only when he's ...well, hunting for lack of a better word. A lot of times these professionals have a sort of garment regimen that they wear only during the tracking. Not for every day wear. But then others wear it all the time in case the mood strikes them." The chief stood, his legs were aching from kneeling. Leo and Donnie stayed down and continued to look at the watch.

"This guy is on a lunar cycle." Darielle put in. "His mood doesn't 'strike him', it's orderly. There's routine and consistency. Depending on the reason for wearing the watch, he may or not be wearing it."

"Why else would someone wear a watch than to know the time?" Raph put in, slightly irritated. Talking seemed like a waste of time to him. They were all having a tea party discussing mud while this guy could be burying his brother in several locations.

"It could be sentimental." Darielle said. "Donnie said the watch could be old because of the band. Maybe it's a family heirloom or even a trophy from a previous kill." Raph felt a chill down his spine when she said the word 'kill' like a noun.

"A good theory." The chief put in. "It's possible. But we can't know."

"So let's stick to facts and get a move on." Raph pushed. Darielle walked over to him.

"Raphael, theories get narrowed down. But you have to think of them before you can discount them. We can't leave anything out. Each little detail could tell us something about this guy. Motivation and method. If we can get one of those, then we have a good shot at finding the type of location. You have to get to know him so that you can track him."

"Yes." The chief agreed. "So…Leonardo was it?" He was looking at Leo hoping he guessed right.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"What else did you find?" Leo went over a few things. Two were discarded. Leo had been unsure about them but hadn't wanted to discount them right away. But Leo led the police chief to a dark corner outside the tunnel. He flashed a light to the wall. The wall was roughly built. So rough, it could be used as a weapon to scrape and injure. Leo pointed to a section of the wall and the chief leaned in. He smiled.

"You would rate lieutenant on the force." He said. Leo did not smile.

"It's the fuzz from a garment. It didn't tear, but it pulled, leaving this stringy material behind. He must have used this corner to watch. Maybe for a while so he got tired and leaned against the wall. If there was a struggle here, it would have pulled this away from the wall. So he must have walked away slowly, allowing the string to stay clinging to the wall. It's fairly high, so I would guess it to be from the shoulder area unless this guy is eight feet tall." The chief took another plastic bag and put the cloth in it the same way he had the tooth.

"If it's a unique thread weave, we may be able to narrow down vendors. But that's a longshot." He looked at the bag and shook his head. "I have to bring someone else in on this."

"No way." Raph said. "No one else can know."

"Raph's right. Each person who knows becomes another threat to us. We can't let anyone else in. Do you understand why, Chief Higgins?" Leo asked. "We barely survive as it is. When we save Mikey, we have to be sure we all have a life to live after that."

"I understand that. I'm not going to give specifics of the case. I'm the chief, I can do that. I can push things through forensics as 'top secret' from above. Very hush hush. Besides, none of the things I'm going to bring in can point to you. The tooth, the letter and the cloth don't have anything to do with you."

"That you know." Leo warned. "What if the letter is Mikey's blood? Who else's blood would it be? The killers? Do you think he'd just hand over his DNA? Or do you think he'd use a stray goat when he had Mikey right here? No."

"Look, the full moon is the day after tomorrow. Without these things going to forensics, you're not going to have a brother to save. That is the simple reality of the situation. If anything unusual comes up, I'm going to report it as technician error. And it won't get reported because it's only coming to me. No higher ups involved and the low boys won't know what's going on. They hear the words 'FBI profile' and they keep their eyes shut until it's done. They all want to keep their jobs. While these things are processing, I'm going to go over the psychological profiles on this guy and see if I can't figure out where he might set up a kill room."

"A what?" Raph cut in. Guilt showed on the chief's face. He had forgotten for a moment that he was dealing with the family members and not members of the force.

"The place where the murderer commits his crime." Darielle explained softly. "They pick a place to do it and then they usually…move after that." Raph looked at her. He had dealt with scumbags all the time. But they were small time compared to this. Purse snatchers and bank thieves. This was a whole new level of criminal for him.

"They 'pick a place'?" Raph said as if he might be sick.

"Yeah. The smart ones do. See they prepare it so that they leave as little evidence behind as possible. It's usually remote so that they can't be heard or interrupted. For some, the place may have meaning outside of just being practical. So going over the profile may help to narrow down where he may go." She turned to the chief. "Can I get a copy of those?" The chief looked unsure.

"She finds patterns." Raph informed with authority. "Give 'em to her."

"She does at that." The chief allowed. "I suppose this whole case has taken a turn outside of procedure. A little more couldn't cause any more damage. Come with me and I'll make you copies." Darielle nodded.

"And us?" Raphael asked.

"I will keep you posted on what we find out. I'm sorry. That's the best I can do at this point." Leonardo stepped forward.

"Thank you, Chief Higgins. We appreciate what you're doing for our brother." He looked at Raph darkly.

"Yeah, thanks." Raph added clearly against his will.

"Well, you've helped New York, Officer Rafle. It's only fair we should return the favor." Raph nodded that he accepted that and the chief and Darielle left.

The others gathered around the couch feeling helpless and restless.

"We just gonna sit around?" Casey asked making the idea sound ridiculous.

"No." Leo said. "Everyone grab a shell cell…or a real cell." He nodded at Casey and April. Raph stepped closer, wanting to hear. "Splinter will stay here in case Mikey is able to get away and find his way back. Casey, April, you both check topside for places like Dari described. Remote, quiet and out of the way from the main stream. A place where a guy can carry 180lbs of turtle without being seen. Raph, Donnie you check the sewers together. And if you find anything, I mean _anything_ you call me first. Do NOT go charging in like the cavalry or it could be Mikey's life. Do you understand?" Leo was looking directly at Raph. "Do you understand?" Leo repeated.

"Yeah." Raph said. Leo wasn't convinced.

"I need you to picture it, Raph. If your blood boils and you lunge, the guy could have some sort of trap rigged to …just think. Call us and wait for us to get there. If he's going to do something to Mikey, then be smart about it. Quiet and with surprise, okay? There's a lot on the line here. Mikey is on the line."

"I get it." Raph snapped.

"Yeah? Cause you were ready to run off and take the guy on your own earlier. How do you think that would have turned out? Do you think Mikey would have survived your charge? You have to follow Donnie. If Donnie doesn't think it's good, you don't go in you got me?" Raph's face burned in anger. Donnie was looking at the floor. Who did Leo think he was? But he would deal with that later.

"I'll follow Donnie." Raph said through clenched teeth.

"If you can't mean it, Raph, then you're going to come with me."

"Where you goin'?" Raph asked, trying not to show his curiosity.

"I'm going to follow the chief and make sure he keeps his word." He would much rather be looking for Mikey.

"I'll follow Donnie." Raph repeated, but with defeat in his voice. Leo nodded.

"Call me with anything." He impressed upon them. "We do this together. Mikey's my brother, too." His voice caught for a moment and Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Together." Raph said and nodded, giving his brother courage. Leo turned.

"All right. Everyone know what they're doing?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Everyone checks in with Splinter in an hour. No exceptions or we'll go looking for you, too. Got it?" Again everyone nodded. "Good luck." He said and took off out of the tunnel. Everyone else followed suit and went their own way with their partner.


	33. Chapter 33: Body of Evidence

It took Leo a few minutes to catch up to Darielle and the chief and they were walking up the station stairs. He wore a black trench coat and face mask to help him hide in the shadows. He kept it stashed in the junkyard. If Raph only knew. So he made sure to scale the wall in a shadowy area. It was near dark now. The chief had been downstairs for several hours going over clues and plans. He found a window that he thought would be the chief's and waited.

After a few moments, the door opened to the office and Darielle and the chief walked in. Leo smiled to himself. Big window, big office, big chief.

"I can't take you with me to get the profiles or drop this off." The chief said motioning to the evidence he was carrying. "No civilians. But I'll bring them back here." He left Darielle sitting in a chair and Leo followed the chief and tried to project window to window where he was going. He hoped there was a window at the destination.

Even as he thought this, the chief turned down a hallway to the middle of the room and entered a doorway. No window.

The chief walked into the forensics department and was greeted by Sims and Tarantella.

"Hey Chief." Sims saluted.

"Sir." Tarantella nodded. "Got something for us lab geeks?" The chief smiled.

"I do. This is low pro. Got it? Only report back to me on this. Part of a federal investigation. I want noses clean and not a peep. We clear?"

"Course, Chief." Sims nodded, reaching for the baggies Chief Higgins was now holding out. "Cloth and…tooth?" Sims looked up at Higgins.

"No personal theories on this. Just data. Got it?" Sims closed his open mouth at the Chief's words.

"You got it, Chief." Tarantella was looking at the tooth.

"Not a word, Chief." He agreed. He reached for the bag and took it from Sims. "I'll run this through the mike and see where to start." Tarantella said, walking to the microscope.

"I want a full analysis on my desk by tomorrow morning. No questions asked. Get it done or your ass is grass. I am not gonna look foolish in front of the Feds. This is priority. Everything else waits. Anyone gives you a problem, you send them to me."

"Yes, sir." Sims said, surprised. He grabbed the thread and began to remove it to begin his work. The chief went down several flights to the basement where the filing was. He leaned on the desk.

"'lo Roberta," The chief greeted with a lopsided smile that she returned eagerly.

"Heya, Chief. Long time no see! What brings you down to the bottom feeders?" Higgins chuckled.

"Oh, Berta, you know how it is. This time got the Feds on me. I need you to pull some stacks for me."

"Whatcha need?" Higgins slid a piece of paper to her.

"Wrote it all down, sweetness." Roberta tittered. She was 50 years old with box blond hair, waxed peach lips with lipstick caked over them and blue shadow on her eyes that looked plugged in with a wire. She took the piece of paper and looked it over. A penciled in eyebrow arched up in curiosity.

"Whatcha want these for? They ain't even our state!" Higgins shrugged.

"Got a buddy up that way. He sent me these things. Now he's asking me somethin' about it and well, my memory ain't what it used to be. But I do recall you had longer hair last time I saw you. Like the cut. Makes you look twenty-five." She fluffed her hair absently.

"It's called a 'bob'. And I did it to piss my ex off."

"Want 'im to come crawlin' back?" She smirked cruelly.

"Only so I can send him packing on his knees." She looked at the list again. "Shouldn't take me a minute to grab these." She waved her hand and disappeared behind stacked boxes and filing cabinets. Roberta had been in filing at this office before Higgins even started. So she watched him rise from 'ass to brass'. Higgins had had a huge crush on her when he first started, so he could always get her to flirt with him and help him out. If she hadn't married the jerk she divorced, they both might have had a very different life. No doubt Roberta was thinking just that as she grabbed the files that were supposed to be sealed. He didn't have the paperwork to prove he needed to look at them and she knew he wasn't going to fill anything out stating that he took them. But she was not going to call him on it. She came back after ten minutes with the stacks of paper he requested.

"Here you go, Chief." She winked.

"Thanks, Berta." He grabbed them and hesitated. "Make him beg, then make him crawl." He smiled sadly and left her. He went to the copy machine and made copies of everything.

Darielle had been waiting a while. She had already gotten bored distracting herself by looking at Chief Higgins' office in detail: picture frames, paperwork, desk set up, mugs, awards, certifications…There was nothing left to look at so her mind began to wander. This was not a good thing. Her mind only had one focus at the moment and it was Mikey. She tried to focus on the city and places to check. Which led her to visualizing Mikey in certain locations, which led her to seeing him-

"Who're you?" She started at the sound and turned in her seat. A blond man stood there with a file and something he was holding. She stood out of politeness.

"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for the chief to return."

"He let you in here?"

"Yes." She answered, slightly offended. The man nodded. There was something about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Mind if I wait with you?" He asked, his timber changing to 'polite' from 'accusing'.

"Not at all." Darielle said, slowly resuming her seat while keeping her eyes on him. "Work?" She gestured to the file he was carrying.

"Yep," He smiled. "Work, work, work. It always just springs up on you, doesn't it?" She nodded.

"It does." Suddenly, it dawned on her: what was different about him. He didn't have a New York accent. It sounded like her own.

"So, you the transfer?" She ventured. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Was this the guy? Did he have Mikey? And was he the forensics guy working on helping to find Mikey?

The man's smile faltered for a brief second, then returned.

"Yeah, all the way from DC. Always wanted to see New York. Glad my work could bring me here. So, the chief mentioned me, did he?"

"He did. Said you were the best." He gave an 'aw shucks' glance down at the floor.

"Well, I believe in doing what you love and if you happen to be good at it, then that's really all I can ask for."

"I feel the same way." She was actually feeling sick. If this was the guy, his words were sick and twisted. She tried to get a glance at his wrist. But he had long sleeves on. Couldn't see a watch or even his wrist.

"So work brought you to New York?" She asked, trying to weed out answers without being obvious.

"Well, yes and no. It's really about a girl." And he winked at her. Her stomach lurched. "She's here. Close by, too, and well, I just had to follow her like a puppy dog."

"How did you meet?"

"Online. What a world we live in, huh? Connected by computers. But I'm glad it brought me to her. She's the real thing, you know? She's the one."

"So sweet." She managed.

"So, what are you doing here? Why are you waiting for the chief?"

"Campaign things." She blurted. "He helped me before." The man snapped his fingers and pointed to her.

"That's where I know you. Be S.M.A.R.T., right? Yeah. That was amazing. It went viral, didn't it? I'm telling you, computers." Just then, the chief breezed in rescuing her. He looked at her then at the man.

"Darielle, would you mind…?" The chief asked.

"Not at all." She practically leapt from her seat and walked out of the office. She went over to the end of the hall where there was a window and put her face in the cool air.

"Hey, Dari." She almost screamed. Leo had dropped down and was hanging on the ledge.

"Don't do that!" She rasped, embarrassed and terrified.

"Sorry. Just keepin' tabs on our boy here."

"Yeah, keep tabs on the boy in his office." She said darkly. "He's the transfer. The one in forensics. I don't know what a DC accent sounds like, but he talks like I do." Leo visibly stiffened. "Check him out. Blond hair, blue eyes and black shirt and pants." Leo was gone. She hoped he could get a look. Once the guy left, she would tell the chief about her concern. She watched the door carefully and waited for the blond man to exit. She checked her watch and it insisted that only a minute and a half had passed. She stubbornly believed it had been much longer and she did not have the patience to wait. She paced. Darielle didn't expect Leo to come back while the man was in the room with the chief. She wasn't sure he would leave then, either. He would probably stay and keep an eye when she went back into the room. After her lying time piece ticked off another eleven minutes, truly an eternity, Darielle saw the blond man leave.

She did not bust in through the door, she kept her peace; an extremely difficult thing to do.

"May I come in?" She asked, all politeness. The chief looked up.

"Of course." He gestured to the seat again and held out a manila envelope. She took it.

"The profile?" She asked. He nodded. "Chief,"

"We struck a bit of luck." The chief interrupted. "Our DC transfer originated in Iowa. I just got off the phone with my buddy in that precinct and Tarantella, that's our DC transfer, worked the case!"

"That's lucky." Darielle answered cagily.

"It isn't, actually. Speaking with Tarantella just now, he had every reason to believe the Werewolf was on the move heading in our general direction. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on things and report back to DC. You believe that? No loyalty nowadays. It seems that DC noticed a few unaccounted murders that had the Werewolf M.O. in other states. This guys a jumper. Makes him more dangerous." Darielle closed her mouth. Speaking against Tarantella now may be a very dangerous idea. The chief seemed to believe this story and who knows, it could possibly be true.

"Does this file contain victim information?" She asked the chief.

"No, that's just the psych profile." He pulled out another manila folder, much thicker. "This is the victim profiles. Nothing matches. They have no connection. Not location, gender, age, ethnicity. From every walk of life. No way to know who he's targeting or why." The chief shook his head. "I don't expect you to make heads or tails of any of this, but you're welcome to look. Here. I can't let those leave the building. You understand."

"Sure. Can I stay in your office?"

"No, that would look fishy." He sighed. "All right, you can take them with you. But I want every single page back. Their numbered, so I'll know."

"I'm not going to steal a psych profile. I'll go over it right away."

Mikey woke again. The last thing he remembered seeing was a blinding white light behind his eyes that burned away his vision. Pain. His body throbbed with it now. His mind swam sluggishly, weakly searching for a grip to ease him back into reality. But whenever he came close to full awareness, a stinging burn or aching twitch would distract him and sink him deeper. The pain threatened to drown out his thoughts and push him over the brink into a loss of consciousness.

What would Splinter do? The name stirred something in his body, a will that had been dormant until now. His body was limp and still chained, but he did not attempt to stand. Instead, he concentrated on his breath. He _was_ breathing and he knew that was good. A small kind of victory that entreated his will a little more. In. Out. In. Out. Each inward breath was ragged and wet, sending a ripple of electric needles through his ribs as his lungs expanded. Out was not much easier. He could feel the strain and the force of trying to expel the air, something that should have been natural and without labor.

With each breath Mikey took, he found his vision less black and his mind less murky. He lifted his head, the weight burdening his neck through his spine, but he kept it lifted. He blinked and inhaled another thick, rasping breath.

"Breath, my son. You are strong. You will live." Splinter. He sounded far away, but Mikey could see him standing in front of him. He was faint and rippling, like a scene reflected in water. "Live." Splinter repeated. Mikey tried to respond with 'Yes, Master,' but he could not form the words.

"We're comin' for ya, Mikey." Raph. "Won't be long now. He's a dead man." Raph rippled away and so did Splinter.

"No." Mikey gurgled. He coughed and spat something liquid. It tasted like metal. He didn't want his brothers to come. He had to stop them. The only way he knew how to save them was to save himself. _Wake up_. He opened his eyes wide and forced himself to see the room he was in. He blinked. It looked like the underground rail station, aportal just outside the main atrium. The floor was shiny and he lowered his head to look at it and also to give his neck a rest. Burning relief dripped down his muscles once they relaxed.

There was something on the floor. Clear. It was sheeted plastic. But there was a sort of erratic pattern on it. He blinked again, refocusing his eyes. His breath caught. The pattern was wet and shiny in some places. Like dark paint spatter. And there was so much of it.

And for the first time since he woke, true panic set in. The alerting, waking kind of panic that frantically energized his heart to rapid beats and sparked his muscles to action. He pulled at the chains so fiercely that the blinding light of pain reappeared behind his eyes and he felt new warmth drip down his arms. Neither of these slowed his action. He was all instinct in that moment and the need to be free was tantamount. Logic did not figure into it. His body did not figure into it, so he pulled mercilessly and each time came nearer to breaking his wrists, a small price in his mind at the moment.

He heard something and froze to hear it more clearly. Footsteps. His muscles bunched in anticipation as he saw the blond man walk in, another cruel smile at the ready.

"Was that you I heard just now? Such a busybody." He removed his coat and placed it on a hanger as if coming home to greet his roommate. "I had a very eventful day. I met your friend. She was very pleasant. I'll enjoy her when the time comes. I also dropped a few hints to the chief. No doubt the chief will share these with your dear friends and brothers and they'll figure out where you are. I expect them this evening or early in the morning. Won't that be fun? A nice happy reunion." He stepped over to Mikey and inspected him. He tsked. "No, no. This won't do at all. It's all about presentation you know. I'll make sure you're quite the sight to see when they arrive. Yes, just a little more work here and down here." His grin widened. "What do you think?"

Mikey had been watching him, rage building steadily. He was not used to rage and it overcame him. He spat into the blond man's face.

"That will cost you." The blond man said softly, not wiping the reddened spittle away. "Perhaps…some internal work?" He smiled softly and rolled the metal table over, lifting the sheet to show the tools that Mikey had already become acquainted with.

Mikey closed his eyes and tried to go to a place where this was not happening. He went to his birthday party. His twenty fifth birthday party. Raph was sulking in the corner, rolling his eyes at the extravagance. Leo was sitting on the couch casually watching the entrances, his position rigid, clearly not comfortable. Donnie was carrying the pizza which had candles on it and Splinter was smiling his soft smile that had joy, pride and sadness all mingled together. His mind flashed to another scene as pain cut into him.

He had been wounded in a fight and the girl he had tried to help screamed when she saw him. He was sitting alone in his room angry and hurt. Splinter came in and sat down beside him.

"The world is both cruel and beautiful. And at times, the cruelty can be suffocating. But a single moment of beauty can be worth a lifetime of cruelty."

"I don't think so, Master." Mikey had murmured, wallowing in self pity. Splinter smiled.

"I know so, my son. You …and your brothers…you are my beauty. You still the angry sea in my heart when I think of the past. You…are my peace. My joy." He had placed a hand on Mikey's cheek. "I know that you, too, will feel this. But you must want it. You must choose happiness, my son. It is not a thing that is given; it is a thing you fight for."

A thing you fight for.


	34. Chapter 34: More Decisions and Visions

Darielle rushed home. She waved away April and Splinter and went into her room to pour over the profiles. There had to be something. The chief had told her a few things that Tarantella had mentioned. Either Tarantella wanted them to come or he was innocent. She had a feeling the former was the correct circumstance.

For hours, she went through each sheet and made notes and made notes on her notes. She waved away April when she brought in tea. April sat on her bed and watched as Darielle muttered to herself, shuffling papers trying to see what the pattern was. It was all here. It had to be. Enough pieces to puzzle the picture together, but she couldn't see it. The pressure weighed on her shoulders. She looked at the clock often. Too often. Finally, in a fit of rage, she threw the handful of pages to the floor and growled in frustration.

April bent to pick them up.

"Why don't you take a break? You know, get some distance."

"We don't have time for that." Darielle snapped.

"Look, I'm just saying maybe you can't see the forest through the trees, okay? I mean each victim this guy has makes for a lot of trees, you know? And each victim in their own place makes for a lot of forests."

"What?" Darielle said, surprised.

"Okay, so I ran away a little with the metaphor-"

"No…forest location…" Darielle murmured. She was on her knees grabbing the papers. "Mike Lannik, gardener, found in bed of flowers. Shana Kuhn, painter, found in studio. Omigosh." She looked up at April. "That's it!" She hugged April. "The locations…their not random or important to the killer! The locations are relative to each victim. Okay…so…Mikey…sewer. He's gotta be in the sewer somewhere. No…wait…that's wrong. He'll be found in a sewer. The kill room isn't usually the place where the body is left when it's theatrical like this. Damn." She whispered.

"What if this time, it is? I mean the sewer would work for both, wouldn't it? Secluded, quiet and out of the way. Oh!" April had a thought that sent a chill down her spine. "Okay what if the…uh..'kill room' is the sewer and he plans to leave Mikey on like a manhole cover or something? I mean he wants it public, right?"

"Yes," Understanding dawning in Darielle's mind. "Raph and Donnie are checking the sewers, aren't they?" April froze.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Darielle was going into militant mode. "You call, Leo and tell him what we just came up with." Darielle was standing up and putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" April cried.

"To talk to the chief."

Darielle ran in the sewer and got to the station as quickly as she could. She breezed past reception and went right into the chief's office. He was with another officer.

"Ms. Drake?" The chief asked, startled and frustrated. "Will you excuse us, Williams?"

"Sir." The officer left.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The chief demanded.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that the Werewolf happens to arrive in New York the same time as your DC transfer who happens to come from Iowa and who happens to have worked the Werewolf case?"

"Now just wait a-"

"He's in forensics! So easy to cover his tracks when all the evidence has to pass through him! Not to mention he knows how NOT to leave evidence to begin with? Don't you think it's a viable lead? A…a...person of interest? Shouldn't you check it out a little?" She stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"All right. Maybe it's a little coincidental. But I can't check his home without a warrant which, I'm sure, would tip him off. If he's even the guy."

"But as his C.O., you would be able to check his work station…yes? Maybe have the other forensics guy double check the info DC gave you?"

"I've already ordered that." The chief said, impatiently.

"What?"

"Thin lead, but still a lead. I'm not completely incompetent you know. I cover my bases."

"Right." Darielle said weakly. "I…of course."

"Wait here. I was just about to go check his work station." He arched his eyebrow at her.

A few minutes later, the chief was in forensics.

"Hey, Chief." Sims snapped to attention. Higgins smiled a little.

"At ease, soldier." Sims looked chagrined. "Just wanted to look for something on Tarantella's desk. He didn't say anything to you about a report he was supposed to get to me, did he?"

"No, sir. Uh…he actually had to leave. But I can run whatever report you need."

"Leave?" Higgins asked as he moved things aside on Tarantella's desk.

"Yeah, he said he had to go, but he would be back soon. I mean…we're allowed breaks…." Sims didn't feel good…like he was ratting out a co-worker.

"Yep, breaks are good. Keep the mind sharp. He leave in a hurry?"

"Uh…kind of. He said he had an errand, but it wouldn't take him long. He did seem a little…I don't know…agitated, I guess." There was nothing on the desk that was of use to Higgins. He frowned. Thin lead. He took a step and felt a 'crunch' beneath his shoe. Like he stepped on glass. He stepped aside and knelt down. He reached into his pocket to get his pen, out of habit, and used it to lift the object up. A wrist watch with a tan cloth weave band.

"Aww man." Sims murmured. "That was his Grandfather's. He had it in WWII. Is it totally smashed?" He walked over to inspect it, but Higgins held him off with a hand.

"Get me a baggie." He said to Sims. Sims blinked and did as he was told, confused. "I want you check this watch for wet cement that might have dried on it. Maybe mud, too. In the movement and on the bad, you get me?"

"Yes, sir…what's this about, sir?"

"Never you mind. I want the report to me. And if I hear you breathed a word of this to anyone, the FBI will be looking for you. Get that to me ASAP. Top priority. And if Tarantella comes in, tell him I want to see him in my office."

"Yes, sir." Sims looked ready to faint, he would do what he was told.

Higgins walked back to his office to find Darielle still waiting. She took one look at his face and knew.

"It's him."

"I found a watch." Was all he said. She stood and he blocked the door. "It's being tested right now."

"You don't understand…I have to go. I have to tell-"

"This is a police matter, now. We'll get him."

"Have you forgotten about the special circumstances of the victim?" He had, in fact, forgotten. Willfully so.

"All right. So what do you propose? You and I and his brothers go in and shoot it up OK Corral style? I have to get men on this. The more men looking the more likely chance we have of finding him before the full moon. What's more important? His life or his secret? You gotta make a choice."

Raph and Donnie had been walking the sewers for hours now. Neither one was ready to give up. They both kept silent and kept their weapons at the ready. _Clink_. Raph stopped and took Donnie's shoulder to hold him still. Donnie looked at him, knowing instinctively not to speak. _Clink clink_. Donnie's eyes went wide. He heard it, too. Raph motioned for Donnie to stay and keep his eyes open. Donnie nodded and Raph went ahead to investigate the sound. Donnie followed but far back in case Raph was attacked. He wanted to be ready but not fall into the same trap.

They both turned a corner and saw a sliver of light. Raph crouched around it and motioned for Donnie to come forward. They both knelt on either side of the light shaft. It was coming through a crack in the wall. Raph motioned to Donnie who raised himself enough to peer through the crack. His body went rigid and his insides turned to ice.

Raph saw Donnie's body tense and his grip tighten on his bo staff. Donnie slowly lowered down to a kneeling position again. He looked at Raph with a haunted, horrified expression. Raph stood to look and his teeth gritted and he clenched his throat to hold back a roar of fury. Donnie grabbed Raph and pushed him down to a crouch, pleading with him silently. Donnie tapped his head. They had to be smart. Raph's breathing was heavy with rage, but he nodded once to agree. Donnie looked again, surveying what he could through the crack. Kneeling once again, he took Raph by the shoulders to get his attention. Donnie then pointed to himself then at the crack. Then he pointed to Raph, at Raph's eyes, then at himself again. The message clear. Donnie was going in and Raph was to stay and keep watch. Raph was about to shake his head when Donnie grabbed him again and tapped his head. Be smart! He motioned for Raph to watch him and finally Raph agreed. Anything to get started.

All he could see was Mikey. He was a living, bleeding bruise of a creature. Mikey needed help now. They couldn't wait any longer. His baby brother. His little brother who was ticklish and used to put ice cream and jelly beans on his pizza. Donnie was watching him, but Raph nodded again, signaling him to go ahead. He followed Donnie to see where the main entrance to the room was. It was the old rail station. He knew where he was now. He thanked his stars for meeting Darielle. He had recently gone over the maps of the sewers for her and the old rail station was one of the plans he had studied with her. It had a manhole cover that was easy to get in without being noticed. He grabbed Donnie and put a finger to his mouth. He used his hands to communicate that there was an upper level and that he would go there to keep watch and get a bird's eye view while Donnie went in for Mikey. Once Donnie understood, he gave Raph the go ahead, which ruffled his ego beneath all the layers of anger and worry he was feeling. It sill irked him that Donnie was in command. But he couldn't think about that now. Mikey needed him. Needed his brothers. Raph darted through a tunnel and scaled the jagged wall to get to the second level.

Mikey opened his eyes and saw Donnie. It must be his turn to visit. Mikey felt that he must be losing more blood because Donnie was not rippley or faint, but clear and defined. His hallucinations looked downright palpable. It frightened him to think that this might be his last coherent moment. That if he closed his eyes, it would be over. All his brushes with death and he never actually thought too carefully about what it meant. About what might come after. Raph called it the Great Sewer in the Sky, but Mikey now wondered what it really was. Was there more? Would it be better? Would someone…something like him go there? If there was a Heaven, would be allowed inside the gates? Or was there nothing? Somehow, that terrified him more than not being allowed into Heaven. This couldn't be all there was. There had to be more. It wasn't enough. He had wasted so much-

He felt his body slowly fall to the ground. He had no strength and welcomed the final release. He felt something warm and soft touching his face. And a flutter on his face. He blinked and tried to clear his eyes. Donnie.

"Mikey. Can you hear me? Oh, Mikey come on. You're okay. You're okay." The flutter, it was Donnie's breath on his cheek.

"Dnm..kaay." He had been trying to say 'Donnie I'm okay.' He coughed wetly and cringed with the pain. Donnie felt helpless. He had to get Mikey out of here, but he needed medical attention. Donnie now knew why he was called the Werewolf. Mikey looked as though an angry beast mauled him. He probably had broken ribs in addition to the deep cuts he saw. Mikey was cold, so very cold, and his breath, too shallow and wet. As if he had blood in his lungs.

"Yeah, Mikey. You're okay." Donnie said. Trying to convince himself with his words.

"And another comes for tea." A soft voice whispered from the corner. He had crept in silently among the shadows. _Whap_. Donnie felt his arm and was alarmed to feel a dart there. His eye lids grew heavy and his legs weak. He dropped to his knees from his crouch and looked up at the blond man in confusion. Then he fell. The blond man clicked his dart gun, but Raph was on him. If Darielle had been there, it would have been like the day she met him, leaping from the second level and crash landing on the assailant. The blond man was temporarily surprised, but he recovered quickly. Within seconds he was standing and had his dart gun trained on Raph. He grinned, pleased that three of his guests had come right on time. Only three more to go and they should be along shortly. Raph matched his smile.

"You're a dead man." He said with more conviction than he had in the past 24 hours. The blond man's eyes flashed gleefully. He enjoyed the struggle. It was so important. He needed to crush their will to live. Make them beg for death and then…he would bestow it upon them like a gift. The stronger the fight, the greater the reward when they were finally broken.


	35. Chapter 35: A Red Sun Rises

Leo assembled Casey and April, the only two fighters left. He told them Donnie had called with Mikey's location and it was bad. Raph was on watch and Donnie needed help to get out of there. April had stolen a shopping cart from a grocery store. It was the best thing they could find on short notice to help get Mikey back safe.

"Leonardo," Splinter called as Leo was about to walk out the door.

"Master-"

"April should get medicine supplies. I will go with you and Casey." Leo's discontent showed plainly on his face. "You think me weak and aged. There is still fight in this body yet, my son." And he whipped his walking stick in a flash, cracking a glass vase in half, leaving the bottom still standing on the table, unmoved. "I am going for my son." He informed, brooking no argument. April walked back in.

"I'll get supplies then. What do you think I'll need?"

"Everything, my child. Imagine the worst and prepare for it." And it was decided. Leo did not want to wait and Splinter agreed, he said to go ahead and he would follow. They all remembered where the rail station was. Each one hoping they would get there in time and before anything worse happened.

They had been fighting for only five minutes or so. The blond man didn't know martial arts, but he was strong, quick and agile. He would dance out of Raph's reach with a childlike glee that tormented Raph and taunted his anger. Raph fought more ferociously, his blows landing fewer, but certainly more harshly than before. He sliced the man's arm and a splash of red erupted, causing the blond man to stumble and allowing Raph another blow close to the neck. The blond man stumbled into his table and it wheeled uncertainly. He grabbed something and turned, grabbing Raph. Raph was not expecting this, but was not unprepared for it. He stabbed the blond man, but it did not go far before he lost control of his hand. It opened and he dropped his sai. Both of them. He fell to the ground jerkily, his muscles jumping erratically. Electricity.

Raph flapped on the floor like a fish out of water and his eyes found Mikey. He was watching, barely. Donnie was out, maybe poisoned. Raph's muscles kept jerking and he decided to use it. He flung every ounce of energy he had and used it to take the man down. He went down, hard. The device he was using was suddenly turned on him. Raph felt immediate relief as his muscles relaxed and he saw the blond man jerking. Raph put a sai to his throat. Ready to plunge it. For Mikey.

"Mikey!" The shout jarred Raph just for an instant, but long enough for the blond man to punch him and push him off his balance. The blond man was now standing, a gun in either hand. One a dart gun, the other a Colt .45.

"Welcome!" He shouted genially to his new arrivals: Splinter, Casey and Leo, taking in the scene before them. "So glad you could all make it. I hope you don't mind, but I already served some of the guests who arrived earlier." Raph stood angrily.

"You sick-" He was cut off with a bullet shot. It rang out piercingly in the enclosed brick room and Casey and Splinter had to cover their ears. Raph dropped to his knees. It had gone right through his plastron. His belly did not bleed, but it dripped down, underneath his plastron and down his leg in a thick, dark-black stream.

"Now I really don't want to spoil this by killing you all right now. But…" He waved his .45. "I will if you provoke me." All cruel mirth gone from his timbre. "Over there. Now. You three." He gestured to Leo, Casey and Splinter. Raph was still in shock. He was shot in the gut. Gut shots were bad. They bled out quickly. He could feel the blood draining from him and consequently his strength. He tried to crawl over to Mikey. "How touching." The blond man said without emotion. Raph felt a sharp blow and he fell to the ground. He decided to play dead for the moment. He hadn't seen that the blond man had locked Leo, Casey and Splinter into a cage.

The scene was desolate. Raph and Mikey bleeding on the ground. Donnie unconscious or dead, Leo, Splinter and Casey trapped in a cage. But Leo, ever the optimist, refused to give up. He was looking at the locking mechanism on the cage. He knew that Donnie could have it open in a pinch. Mechanical and technological things obeyed him. Leo watched as the blond man struck Raph and made a decision. He whispered so softly that Casey and Splinter had to strain to hear.

"I'm going to break the lock. When I do, I'm going to rush Blondie. I need you to cover Splinter and get the others. Get them out of here at all costs. Don't look back. Are we clear?"

"Leo-"

"Are we clear, Casey?" Leo repeated.

"You might need some back up-"

"Casey…do you see Raph…Mikey…Donnie? They're dying. Maybe dead." He looked into Casey's eyes. "Get my family out of here." Casey saw Leo would not waver. "I'm going to distract him. He'll pick up on that quickly, so you may not have a lot of time. The best thing to do is to dive under that table there. It has wheels. Move it with you like a shield." Casey nodded. However, he saw Splinter point to himself, indicating he would do that. He motioned with his eyes that Casey should go with Donnie, share the same goal. Casey nodded almost imperceptibly and the plan was changed silently.

Leo turned to the lock and inspected it with his eyes. It was old. He could see flakes of rust. He blew a breath of air and some of them fluttered. If he hit the right spot with the right amount of force at the right angle, it would crack. But he had no idea how to determine that. Suddenly, Casey raised his bat as if it was the bottom of the ninth.

"Bases loaded." He muttered and swung with all his might. The lock cracked and Leo pushed. He whipped out his swords and ran full tilt at DC. "High fly ball." Casey smirked and followed Leo. Splinter took the table and wheeled it along while Casey doubled back to take the man on the other side.

The Werewolf was ready. He could always sense when his prey was agitated or scheming something. He watched the Blue one eye the lock. He grabbed his dart gun and was ready when Casey sprung them loose.

"So eager to play." He grinned. Leo swung his swords, but the man was fast and lithe. He spun away and right into Casey's bat. Barely. Casey caught him on the shoulder. His gun shoulder, so the blond man shot and Casey was pierced with a dart. The man spun around. "But they always tire so soon." They fought in silence a moment. Leo's only goal at that moment was to keep him occupied if not kill him out right. Small successes were big in this predicament.

Leo's energy was sourced from more than glucose and carbohydrates. Adrenaline and family kept his heart pumping and his arms swinging his sword. He didn't feel tired and he didn't feel hurt or out of breath. He was movement. He kept the blond man dancing and spinning out of reach, but the blond man had no such stores of energy to call upon. His frustration gave way to the importance of the game. It was no longer fun. It was time to begin. He spun his way over to Splinter, who had managed to get Mikey out into the tunnel and was moving Donnie at this moment.

In one, quick movement, the Werewolf swept up Splinter and placed the .45 to his head. Leo lowered his swords, but did not drop them.

"I think we need to get down to business." DC began. "I don't think you understand how important you are. The message you will send. You are the exclamation point to my declaration. My swan song. You should feel honored. But I can tell that you fail to see your significance. Tomorrow night will be the crowning achievement of my life's work. Doesn't that please you?" Leo glared in response. "Unappreciated in my own time." DC lamented. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to drop your weapons or I'm going to drop your rat. Do you understand? Nod that you understand." Leo gritted his teeth, but nodded. "Good. On the count of three you drop your swords. You do that…and he lives to see another day. Agreed?" Again, Leo nodded once curtly. "One. Two-"

A shot rang out and DC began to bleed from a new small hole in his cheek. He let go of Splinter who immediately dropped out of firing range. Leo flashed his right blade and successfully removed the grin from the man's face. He fell, clutching his throat. Leo didn't look to see who fired, but immediately went over to Donnie and Raph. Raph was awake, but barely.

"You got'em." Raph mumbled. "Way to go, big brother." He smiled weakly and grabbed Leo's shoulder. He was too tired to hold it there long and it dropped. "Mikey?" Raph asked thickly.

"He's fine." Leo lied. "We saved him. We all saved him." Raph smiled and closed his eyes. "Help." Leo whispered. "Help please." Louder.

"I've got him." A voice said. Leo looked up and saw a female police officer standing over him with her gun unsheathed. She spoke into her walkie. "I found them. The old rail station. Werewolf is down and three victims." Leo pointed over to Casey. "Correction, four victims. Bring Dr. Gayle. They need medical attention right now." The walkie crackled.

"That's a 10-4, Gina. Doc and Croc are on the way." Gina knelt down next to Leo, who was trying to get a handle on everything.

"He's got a gut shot." She rolled Donnie over, quickly inspecting him. "He's drugged. He'll be fine." She walked over to Casey and felt for a pulse. "Also drugged, he'll be fine, too." Leo stood up.

"It's not poison, you're sure?" She picked up a dart and smelled it.

"Yeah, this is M-99. An animal tranquilizer. Not deadly, just strong. They'll be out a while." Leo nodded as if this all made perfect sense.

"Okay…" Leo said.

"Which one is Rafle?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Which one was the one who was nicknamed Officer Rafle?"

"Oh…right." Leo was still sorting through everything. "That's Raph. This one." He pointed when he remembered she didn't know their names. She knelt down next to Raph.

"He saved my life." She said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "He did that a lot. He has this stupid suit with a helmet. Crazy getup. But he needed to help people." He knelt down. "You can survive a gut shot, right? I mean they're not always fatal."

"Doc's on her way. Bringin' a whole battery of tools and medical supplies with her. Where's the other one?" _Mikey_. Leo jumped up and went out the back tunnel and found Splinter administering to Mikey. Splinter had taken gauze and rubbing alcohol from the Werewolf's tools. Instead of sterilizing the scene of the crime, they were now being used to help Mikey. "Holy…" Gina trailed off. "Doc's on her way." She repeated. Leo nodded soberly. She frowned.

"Get up?" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"No, he wasn't wearing a get up. He had on like this black trench coat and face mask thing."

"That was his original uniform. Actually, all of ours. Hard to go to the surface like this, you know?" She didn't know what to say to that.

"It wasn't that long ago. I was chasing this mugger who had attacked this cute little old woman. I mean she was bat crazy. Said she had her mother in that bag and she had to have it back. So I chase this guy down, but his buddies fall in after me. Muggers usually work alone or at least escape alone. So I didn't see it comin'. And this guy…this trench coat guy just comes outta nowhere and bam, he smashes their heads together just like the stooges."

"Oh, yeah!" Leo laughed a little. "One of the guys was even bald like Curly." Gina stopped smiling and turned to him. Leo hadn't even realized what he said. He was busy staring at Mikey and Splinter. Splinter who was whispering to Mikey.

Leo paced once and went back to Raph. He dropped down. "Oh…tell me this is not happening. I should be the one drugged. Donnie…he could do something. Donnie's the smart one. He could help Raph. What can I do? I give orders. That's what I do." He was losing it in front of this strange human. His world was shattered apart. There was no going back now. Two of his brother's were dying and too many humans knew about them now. The chief, this girl and whoever Doc and Croc were. It was all different now and he had failed to lead a successful raid. If this had been planned by a leader who actually knew how to lead, half his family would not be bleeding to death right now. "Live." He commanded Raph softly. "You've never listened to me your whole life you stubborn jerk, but you're going to listen to me. You're going to obey me now. Live!" He was shaking Raph and shouting. Screaming at Raph to live and listen to him. By the end, he was begging Raph quietly. "Live, please…just live." He felt a hand on his shoulder and it startled him. His eyes focused and he saw Gina in her police uniform looking at him sadly. He pulled away and put his head in his hand.

"You're smart, too." She ventured. He didn't need her pity.

"What would you know about it?"

"I was in here a while, planning my move. You got out of that cage thing and you planned an attack on him." She pointed to the lifeless body of the Werewolf. "He was fast, but so were you. And you didn't give up when he took…um…you know… the rat."

"You shot him, I didn't."

"That just distracted him. You took him down because you were ready. You know why? Because a leader never let's down his guard. Never stops looking for a way to win to get his people back safe. Even when a stooge mugger gets in a lucky shot." Leo looked at her. "He hit you. Right here." She slow punched him in the jaw, tilting his head just a little. "That musta flashed your lights, but you didn't let it get you down. You had to finish the job. And you did. I don't forget favors."

"You're certainly handling all this well." Leo deflected, looking back to Raph.

"Well, I had my 'holy crow' moment up on the second level. I'm not gonna lie, it kinda took the wind out of me. I mean…I live in New York and seen some strange things, but…"

"Yeah," Leo said softly. His voice had a little bit of sadness, but also bitterness in it. "we're used to that." A cacophony of clattering announced the arrival of the medics, so the announcement was certainly redundant.

"The Doc and Croc are here!" A small uniformed man announced gleefully. "Shuuu…would you look at this?" He took in the scene.

"Crockett! Get the doc over here first. This one has a gut shot." Croc's smile faltered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Gina shouted. Croc turned around and urged the doctor in, he wheeled in a long table after her. She was wheeling one herself, but it contained several large black bags which she immediately began to unpack. She sterilized the table and began sterilizing the instruments. She glanced down at Raph, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Get him on the table." She ordered Gina and Croc. Both jumped to it. "Wait!" She immediately saw a problem. The shell was huge. He wouldn't lay flat and she couldn't have him rolling on the table if she had to do any type of surgery on him. Croc and Gina were holding either end of Raph, looking to the doctor. "Get the cart." She said. The two blinked at her. "The shopping cart. We passed it on the way in. Get it and lay him on it. Go!" They were off in a flash. She was continuing to sterilize as Leo approached her. She jumped a little when he came into her view. She stared for a moment. "I'm sorry. That's rude." She said and went back to sterilizing.

"What can I do?" Leo asked. She stopped for a second, staring at him again, then continued to lay out the tools. She patted the third black bag.

"Take this and plug it in over there, would you? I see a plug. This guy brought his own genny down here. There's an extension cable too, hook that up first. If I need it, I need to be sure it will reach over here. The light is best here." Leo nodded and went to his task.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"What is it?" He repeated.

"A medical saw." Leo visibly blanched. She finished readying the table and began sterilizing herself. "The plastron has been penetrated by a foreign object. If the bullet has fragmented, I may need to saw some of the plastron away to get at them. I hope I don't need it, but-"

"I get it." Leo said. A small gasp caught his attention. Darielle and the chief were standing at the mouth of the tunnel watching Gina and Croc clumsily lift Raph into the shopping cart. She rushed over, but Higgins grabbed her.

"He's in good hands." He told her. Just then, Doctor Gayle abruptly left her table and went into the hallway in the back. She saw the giant rat and tried to hold in her scream. He moved aside for her to look. She leaned down to listen to his breathing. It was ragged and wet. That most likely signified internal bleeding. His breathing was hitched, too, suggesting a possible broken rib. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises over almost every inch of him. She noticed the rat had been sewing and bandaging the cuts.

"Well, outside looks…well, not good, but not bad. Wrapping and cleaning these was the best thing you could have done. If you hadn't , he might have bled out or died from infection before I could even get here. Looks like our guy, the Wolf, I mean, was cleaning the wounds, too. Didn't want infection to handle his job for him. But I have to look inside. That means cutting through top to bottom his plastron." She looked at the rat. "I'm going to be honest with you. The other one, the red one, he's got internal damage, too, but I have a good chance at fixing that. Intestines bleed out fast, though, so I have to do him first. Do you understand? This is triage. I'm sorry. I can't guarantee that he can wait." She stood and turned to go back into the main room. Leo was looking horrified. "I don't like it either, but that's what doctor's do. We have to make the tough calls and be the bad guys." She moved past him and saw her patient waiting for her. He looked almost comical, arms and legs dangling from the cart while he was stuck in the middle. But he was laying flat and that was what she needed. She disinfected again and gave Raph a shot. It would help with the pain if he survived.

Doctor Gayle then sanitized the wound area and picked up small pincers to move aside flesh and pick out the bullet. Croc was old hat at this and he had a flashlight ready to highlight inside the body. He also placed the glasses with the magnifying extension on Doctor Gayle's nose. She lifted and moved things around until she saw what she needed to get. She gripped it with the pincers and pulled it out.

"Clean that." She said to Gina. Gina immediately began following the order. "Tell me if it's whole." Doctor Gayle kept looking and saw the puncture wound in his small intestine.

"It's whole." Gina said. "There's just scoring from the gun shaft. It's all here."

"That's one bit of luck." Gayle said. "She began to check out the extensiveness of the hole. Slowly, but surely, she began to clean, remove leaking blood and sew up the intestine. Once she finished the sutures, she dabbed again to clean the blood to see if the sutures leaked. They seemed to be holding. This guy will have to be laid up a while before this heals enough for movement. At least a month if not more. She began to sew shut his skin to close up the internal wound. Once she was sure that was not leaking, she placed a mass load of disinfectant on the wound and the plastron surrounding it. Then she dropped all the surgical tools and moved to the second section of her table. She grabbed up a thin layer of something. It was a fiberglass sheet. She sterilized it several times and laid it within the hole of the plastron. Then she coated it with resin and epoxy, disinfecting as she went. She lowered her mask. The fumes were getting to her. But she kept going: sterilize, fiber glass, resin, epoxy, sterilize, fiberglass, resin, epoxy. Finally, it was sealed to her satisfaction. Now she had to let it polymerize. With this much resin being used, it would probably take 30-40 minutes to harden. She turned to Gina and Croc.

"Make sure he stays immobile. This has to dry for 40 minutes. _Don't_ touch it. You there, girl." Darielle looked up at the doctor, tearing her eyes away from Raph. "You can come over now. I removed the bullet, sealed the internal wound and the external wound. This has to dry, don't touch it. But you can touch him. Keep him still. If he tears his stitches, it's over. I'd have to open his plastron again risking open air infection. I don't recommend it. Keep him still for as long as you can. He'll have to be bedridden for a month and I'll check on him again." And with that she breezed out dragging her table with her. She would now be using sections three and four of her instruments.

She turned the corner and saw the rat again. She took in the scene. He was on the floor. Same problem as with the other one. That shell. Only there wasn't another cart to use and she couldn't move the one in the cart without opening his stitches and killing him. She sighed.

"Okay, here's what I need you to do. Get behind him and lay him flat. Put your legs down here and hold him here so that he doesn't roll so much. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I can do that." His voice was raspy, but soft. He was afraid. Suddenly, it dawned on her that he was sort of a parental figure. Watching his children…the thought chilled her and she pushed it away.

"You sure? It's going to get graphic real fast. I need to know you're not going to run and let him wobble while I'm cutting."

"I will not endanger his life." Splinter affirmed. She nodded.

"All right. Get in position. Croc!" She screamed. He was already on it. His boss was a very demanding woman. Brilliant, but demanding. However, he had been working with her so long that he was able to anticipate most of what she needed. He was bringing the lights.


	36. Chapter 36: Monstrous Odds

Darielle was stroking Raph's face and thinking of everything that led up to this moment: her parents, the orphanage, jumping from state to state, meeting Raph and now possibly losing Raph. No one got hurt when she kept to herself. But every time, _every_ time she came in contact with someone closely, they got hurt. She heard the bone saw begin to whir and she covered her mouth, sobbing. She heard it make contact and knew that Mikey was being cut open. April came over; she had come with her and Higgins. She first had made sure that Casey and Donnie were okay. Then she began to stack some medicine that she thought might be needed. But it seemed Doctor Gayle came very prepared. April, Gina and Leo had moved Casey and Donnie next to each other and laid them out. Leo sat next to Donnie and Gina sat next to Casey.

"Hey," April said, putting a hand on Darielle's shoulder. "He's been bad before. Remember? Mutant repair. They've both got a better chance of surviving than a human would. Odds are in their favor. Darielle didn't look away from Raph.

"This is my fault."

"No-" April cut in.

"Yes. He came for me. He came for _me_ and found _them_ and now…look. Just look at what he did to them." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "My God! He's going to die because of me. He's going to die and I killed him. It's my fault." April grabbed her and shook her.

"You didn't do this. That sicko did this. Don't you ever forget that. You can't control what other people do. How could you have ever suspected that this guy would target you or them? Don't you take that on yourself. He is the one. He's the murderer. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten here. Mikey has a chance now. And that's because of you. You are the best thing to happen to this family in a long time." April was crying now, too. "We all love you and everything is going to be okay. It's got to be." The two girls hugged and held each other as they watched over Raph. Leo watched them.

"Doctor Gayle's the best." Gina said suddenly. Leo glanced over to her, warily.

"How do you know her?" Leo asked cautiously.

"She's my sister." That surprised Leo. It must have shown on his face. "Yeah. I get that a lot. I mean we look nothing alike. I got this crazy red brillo pad for hair and she's got that silken gold head of hers. I'm a dime a dozen cop walkin' the beat and she's a PH frickin' D. We're 'bout as opposite as you get. But…we get along real well. She won't talk. She knows what you did for me."

"How…uh…did you…?"

"Get involved?" Gina offered. "Your girl over there, the one that seems to be…uh…with the red one, she told Higgins Rafle was in trouble and Higgins, that's the chief, asked for volunteers. He said Rafle a.k.a the NightWatcher needed some blue assistance. About ten of us volunteered. I mean, official policy is that the NYPD do not back the vigilante known as NightWatcher, but unofficially, we appreciate getting our butts saved when it falls outta the fryin' pan into the fire. So yeah, I volunteered to back up the guy that had my back. We were told, in no certain terms, that Rafle was unusual and might look strange and to please not repeat what we see. We gave our word after we recited the oath again and Higgins 'swore us in' so to speak."

"What about the other nine?"

"Oh, they got called off once Higgins got here. He said 'situation under control, return to your normal post' and that's what they did. But we were all scouring the sewers. See, your girl said it would be the sewers, but she couldn't guess where. So we began to walk the tunnels and then I had this idea. If I was a sick twist wanting to off someone, sorry…" She looked chagrined. Leo motioned for her to continue. "I would want a big enough space with good lighting and possibly outlets." She snapped. "That got me thinkin'. The old rail station had weren't workin' anymore but he mighta tried there first and decided he liked the set up. City plans are public record. He easily could have seen it without anyone battin' an eye about it. And here he was. I wish I had thoughta it sooner." She apologized.

"You came and saved us. Thank you." Leo said. She shrugged it away.

"Any one of us woulda done it. And I can't believe that guy didn't go down. I mean I shot him in the face! He was definitely a thing of the devil."

"So you believe in demons and monsters?" Leo inquired.

"Tell me that after this you don't." She answered.

"There are all kinds of monsters." He mumbled.

"Yeah. And I see them every day. Father's beatin' their children. Husband's raping their wives or girlfriends. There was this one sick-"

"But they're human." Leo interrupted. "What about real demons and monsters. Do you believe in them?"

"I don't know." She said after a moment. "But I think there is definitely somethin' fighting to make us go one way or the other. Why?"

"Nothing." Leo said. The saw had fallen silent now. He closed his eyes and said a prayer for Mikey and Raph. _Please don't punish them for my poor judgment_.

"Do you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you believe in demons and monsters? Real ones."

"I used to…when I was a kid. I kept insisting there was this monster under my bed. Then Splinter came in one night and he fought a brave battle and vanquished it. Telling me that it had melted into the shadow world and it couldn't hurt me anymore. But the next night, I heard it again. I didn't want Splinter to have to fight it again. How lucky could he be to survive it twice? So I decided it was my fight and I would vanquish it. I crept into the dojo and grabbed a small sword from the weapons rack and peeked under my bed." He fell silent.

"What was there?" She asked. He smiled a little.

"A rat. A little one. It was nibbling on the crumbs I dropped from eating cookies in my bed. I felt terrible. I had wanted to wage war on this little tiny thing that just wanted to survive. And that's when I thought…"

"What?" She prompted. Leo shook his head.

"That I was the monster. I was the giant trying to kill innocent Jack. I never told anyone that. It's been a while since I've thought of it. But I certainly remember it now."

"I don't think you're a monster." She appraised. He rolled his eyes. "I mean, monsters don't save damsels in distress. Monsters are distressing the damsels. And monsters only care about themselves. They don't risk their lives battling for someone else. If I had to make a judgment call, I would say you're like the opposite of a monster. The reverse, if you will…" She kept him talking. Distracting him was the best thing for him right now. He answered her questions amiably enough, but seemed closed mouthed on expanding too much. He was explaining how they came to be what they were when Doctor Gayle emerged covered in blood. Leo stood abruptly and April and Darielle gasped, then held their breath. Doctor Gayle saw them all looking at her. She removed her gloves.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but I think he has a fighting chance." Leo almost collapsed he was so relieved. He steadied himself and went into the tunnel by Mikey and Splinter. Splinter was still holding Mikey, blood lightly spattered his face and hands. He was stroking Mikey's face when he heard Leo approach. Leo knelt down and saw a line cut through his plastron. It seemed to be waxed together with a kind of glue.

"He cannot move until it dries." Splinter explained. Leo nodded. Leo reached for Splinter and Splinter lifted one hand to Leo. "He wants to live, Leonardo. He will."

"Yes, Father."

After a few more hours, Donnie and Casey woke. They slowly came out of their stupor, but when they both began to remember what had been happening, they flung into action and Leo and April had to restrain them. Leo explained to Donnie and April explained to Casey. The Doctor wanted Raph and Mikey to stay unmoved at least another 24 hours.

In the meantime, Higgins, Gina and Croc were on clean up duty. Gina used her connections to help remove the Werewolf's body and Higgins and Croc scrubbed the concrete and brick. They used the forensic light source to make sure the blood was all cleaned away. Higgins didn't know what to do. He was hiding a crime scene. His DC transfer was dead. He couldn't just sweep this under the rug. But he knew he didn't want to defend the Werewolf and endanger these turtle creatures. He observed them and they seemed to care deeply for each other. More than some humans did for each other. So he would have to come up with something. He imagined it would involve something about an unsolved mugging gone wrong. Off duty would work since the Werewolf was out of his blues. He helped wheel the one called Raph back to the lair and placed him in his bed. He also helped move Mikey.

Doctor Gayle set up temporary residence at the lair so she could administer to Mikey and Raph at night. She continued to working during the day at her veterinarian job. Neither Mikey nor Raph had woken yet. Doctor Gayle was honest and said the longer they stayed unconscious, the less likely it would be for them to wake up. Gina would sometimes join her sister. One day, she caught Leo alone in the kitchen.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." He answered.

"I'm really sorry about Margret." She offered.

"Who?" Leo asked, furrowing his brow.

"My sister, Doctor Gayle."

"Oh! I didn't know her name was Margret." He paused, remembering her initial reference. "You don't have to apologize for her. I mean she's going above and beyond to help Mikey and Raph. I can't thank her enough for what's she's doing."

"Yeah and that's great." Gina allowed. "But she's a bit, you know, um, rough around the edges. I mean I got that New Yorker tough attitude, but she can just be plain rude and blunt as a rock." Leo shrugged.

"But I believe what she says. I know she's not feeding me some line about how he'll probably pull through and get my hopes up. I like the honesty. It's hard to come by."

"I guess." Gina answered flatly. Had he said something wrong? He really couldn't be bothered for social etiquette right now. Not when Mikey and Raph were still unconscious. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then." And she walked out. He followed her out, not because he was following her, but because he was heading for Mikey's room. He walked in and saw Doctor Gayle and Donnie, one on each side of Mikey's bed. They hadn't noticed his entry.

"His blood pressure has definitely stabilized now." Doctor Gayle was saying. Donnie grinned.

"That's great. The internal bleeding must have slowed down if not stopped altogether. He should stay still though, to prevent any hemorrhaging."

"Absolutely. His ribs should heal fine. The way your anatomy works seems to have them nestled naturally into your plastron. They're essentially already set, they just need to heal. His blood pressure would have risen if any bone fragment had chipped off into the blood stream. The bruising and swelling seem to be going down very quickly. See here and here? His coloring is almost back to normal."

"Yeah. Green is good in our case." Donnie joked causing Doctor Gayle to crack a rare smile.

"Indeed." She agreed. "I'm still a bit worried about his temperature. Do you mind? I need a base comparison."

"Not at all." She slipped a thermometer in his mouth. Leo cleared his throat and the two of them turned to see Leo. Donnie waved and Doctor Gayle nodded her head.

"Leonardo." She greeted.

"So what's the diagnosis?"

"He's in good shape. Far better than I imagined. It must be something in your DNA structure that allows cellular repair to occur at such a rapid pace." The thermometer beeped and Doctor Gayle removed it.

"Yeah, it's a perk." Donnie said. Once again, Doctor Gayle smiled pleasantly as she looked at the thermometer.

"Interesting." Doctor Gayle allowed. "His temperature matches yours. The mixture of reptilian and mammalian features makes it difficult to diagnose and treat. But it seems that he is on the mend in his own natural way. I'll go check on Raphael and then I'm off to bed."

"Well, I've treated my brothers for as long as I can remember. If you have any questions about what's normal for us I can certainly answer them for you. By the way, would you be able to show me how you did that epoxy repair of the plastron? Not that I expect to need it, but that would be a good procedure for me to know." She sized Donnie up.

"All right. I'll walk you through it as I check on Raphael."

"Thanks. I've always been nervous about the plastron. It's bone, but doesn't really grow back on its own. Our carapace does, but not the plastron."

"That is typical for most _Testudines_ Order animals. Interesting that the mammalian trait of bone healing is limited to certain bones in your structure."

"I thought so, too. I…uh…actually tested that theory out when I was younger." She raised an eyebrow.

"An experiment?" Donnie nodded. He pointed to a small corner of his plastron by his leg. The plastron had rounded edges except for a small portion only as large as the width of a fingernail.

"Did it hurt? Aren't their nerve fibers in your plastron and carapace?"

"There sure are." He smiled. "The things I do for Science." She smiled again.

"I can relate." She turned to Raphael and began taking his stats. "When I was ten years old I wanted to see if it was true what they said about honey being a natural sterilizer. So I cut my finger, rubbed it in dirt, wiped the dirt off, but didn't wash it, and slathered it with honey. I took a picture every hour with a Polaroid so I could check for discoloration and blood poisoning. It turned a little red from irritation, but it didn't get infected." She held out her finger to show a thin white scar on the tip of her middle finger. "The things I do for Science." She echoed. After she confirmed Raph's temperature, she felt that he was healing in much the same fashion that Mikey was.

Darielle was sitting next to Raph. She was a fixture in his room like the light switch or his desk. Always there. They had greeted each other in the morning. Darielle liked to listen when Doctor Gayle came in. She would always know what was happening with Raph and tell Darielle. So far, it was good news. The only question was when or if they would wake. Doctor Gayle was loathe to give a cut off date, due to the mixture of traits between two species. After all, humans had woken up after years of being in a coma. There was just no way to know for sure. Inwardly, Doctor Gayle felt Raph's coma was a good thing for the moment. It was allowing him to heal perfectly. From what she could glean from conversation, Raph was not one to stay in bed or take direction. Donnie and Doctor Gayle left Darielle to her vigil. As they left, Doctor Gayle asked:

"How did they meet?" Suddenly, with Donnie eager to speak of it, Doctor Gayle was not so eager to sleep. They each took a seat at the table and Donnie talked about his family.

It had been seven days. _Seven_. And still they had not woken. Darielle took her meals in Raph's room. Her reasoning was twofold: firstly, that she could stay near him in case he woke and secondly, that perhaps the smell of food would tempt him back into the world of the waking. She had been going to her bedroom to sleep only because the first night she had fallen off her chair as she slept and cut her head on his nightstand. But tonight, she knelt on the floor and placed her head on his bed as she stroked his hand. It was a kind of prayer, a plea to please let him wake. He was so very nearly alive that she dared to dream he could be okay. Even if he never wanted to see her again because of what she brought down on them. As long as he lived. Her eyes grew heavy and she finally fell asleep kneeling by his bedside.

If she had stayed awake a moment more, she would have seen Raph's chest rise higher than it had before in a great intake of breath and see his eyes flutter. Nothing else moved. He blinked and cleared his eyes, looking at the ceiling. He vaguely wondered if he was still dying in the rail station or if he was already dead. He twitched his hand and felt subtle resistance. He moved his head slightly to see what it was and saw Darielle asleep. He was afraid to move. He needed her to really be there. But if he stirred, she might fade away into a dreamscape and he knew that would kill him if he wasn't already dead. So he stayed still and watched her.

She moved and jerked awake. She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes as if trying to clear away a terrible image.

"Hey," He rasped. She turned at his voice and he watched as understanding dawned on her face. A relieved, soft smiled crossed her lips.

"Hey." She said, almost laughing. He closed his fingers around her hand loosely. It was all he could do now. She tightened her grip.

"Mikey?" He asked.

"He's not awake. He's been out since…it happened. But his vitals are strong. So were yours and look. How do you feel?"

"Awful."

"Good." She kissed him on the forehead. "If you didn't feel anything that would be bad."

"Sure." He agreed. She lowered her head.

"Raph…I'm…I'm so sorry." She started to cry. He frowned, even though it hurt a little. "I brought him here. He found us because-"

"Shhhhh." He said. He lifted up his hand and touched her cheek. Everything he was feeling was in that touch and in his eyes: his relief that she was unharmed, that she still loved him, that he loved her and that he didn't want her to take any blame for what happened. She turned her head and kissed his hand. She took his in hers and stood.

"I'm going to let everyone know, okay? They'll want to know you're okay." He held onto her.

"Don't." He said. "Go." She looked at him and sat back down, taking his hand in hers on her lap.

"I'll tell you what happened." She said. And she relayed to him the events of that terrible night, but not in too much gory detail. Raph's face was grim, but he listened until she finished.

"Leo." He said. She nodded. She patted his hand before she set it back on the bed and went to Leo's bedroom. It was late, so she knocked softly, not wanting to alarm him. Surprisingly, he answered the door before she could finish knocking.

"Dari." He said. His eyes were a bit bloodshot from not sleeping well. She smiled.

"Raph is asking for you." He stared at her a moment. Knowing Darielle, this was not a joke. She was not a cruel person. But he couldn't believe that Raph was awake. Awake and asking for him. After a moment's hesitation, he erupted into a determined walk to Raph's room and burst in through the door to confirm it. And there was Raph: laying down, but awake and looking at him. Leo's breath caught and he immediately sat in the chair next to Raph.

"Raph." Leo said.

"Brother." Raph said. Leo took Raph's hand and smiled.

"You remembered." Leo said. "Who's Fearless now? I think the one who took a bullet wins that one." Raph smiled weakly, but pointed to Leo.

"You." He whispered. "You." Leo squeezed his hand in gratitude.

"Dari, could you get Master Splinter and Doctor Gayle?" She nodded, took one last look and went to fetch them.

"Raph, man. You have to stop doing this to me. Too many close calls. Too many." Doctor Gayle bustled in followed by Splinter and everyone else since Darielle had woken everyone to share the good news.

Slowly, Raph healed. Well, fast for a human, but slow for a mutant. Being cooped up in bed did not sit well with him. He felt fine, but Doctor Gayle insisted on bed rest to guarantee his internal sutures were completely healed. Darielle convinced him that his boredom was not worth dying over and also threatened to leave New York if he even attempted getting out of bed without the doctor's permission. Reluctantly, he had agreed.

He had visitors every day, his entire family but also Gina, who seemed to become a regular at the lair. Raph liked Gina. She had a can-do attitude, but also a strong don't –mess-with-me-cowboy vibe. She was there when Mikey finally woke. Mikey had been in a coma for two and a half weeks. She had been sitting with Leo when it happened. They were drinking, Leo tea and Gina coffee.

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked Gina. Gina stopped to listen. It sounded like a hissing.

"I think it's coming from Mikey's room." She said. Leo was up in a flash and Gina behind him. Mikey was rasping and coughing a little.

"Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey's eyes found Leo.

"Dude." He said, then his eyes fell on Gina. "Dudette." He added.

"I'll go tell the others." Gina said. Leo nodded, not taking his eyes off Mikey. Could he be so lucky? Could they all have gotten out of this alive? Just as before with Raph, everyone flooded into Mikey's room. Doctor Gayle got priority, but then everyone took a turn. Leo explained what happened. He also begged forgiveness for letting him get taken.

"I should have been there." Leo said. "I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

"You can make up for it by introducing me to the red-head." Mikey wheezed good-naturedly.

"Uh-" Leo stuttered as Mikey chuckled.

"Just kidding, dude. I saw how she looked at you." Leo blushed.

"What? No. She just…it's because we were both…it's not like that."'

"You gonna tell her that?" Mikey taunted. Leo smiled, embarrassed.

"No." He admitted. "I'll always come for you. I may not always be there, but I'll always come for you." It was important that Mikey understood this.

"I know, Leo. I'm lucky in all my brothers. I'm glad Raph's okay. The last thing I remember was him falling."

"Doctor Gayle says he'll be able to be up and about in a week or so. Might be the same for you too, now that you're awake."

"I'm gonna have Mario Kart withdrawal." Mikey moaned. Leo laughed and went to get Mikey something to eat.


	37. Chapter 37: Epilogue

Enduring a trauma is often the best way to solidify a bond with someone. As a result, almost a year later, faces that had once been new and strange, became familiar and welcome. So it was not so very unusual that Gina and Doctor Gayle, now going by Maggie, were invited to April and Casey's wedding. Though they were the newest addition to the circle of friends, they were able to attend the church portion of the wedding as was Darielle. Each had instructions from a turtle to watch for things. Raph in particular wanted to know if Casey misted up at all. He wanted to be sure to taunt Casey with that for a long time. Donnie wanted the vows, word for word if possible. Leo wanted to know how much cake smashing would happen at the reception and Splinter wanted to know who caught the bouquet.

Casey and April planned their honeymoon to be delayed so they could have a second reception down in the lair with their dearest friends. The guys all swarmed April in her beautiful white gown. The bodice was fitted and lain over with a faint hint of lace. The skirt was full and regal with several layers of netting that gave her a floating, billowing look.

Darielle made Raph dance with her and found out he was actually very good. So good that the other girls pestered the rest of the boys to join them on the dance floor. Maggie took her turn with Donnie, but made sure to ask Mikey so he didn't feel left out. Gina would only dance with Leo, though she never actually mentioned this notion to Leo out loud, but had to Maggie at great length. Croc also made an appearance. Croc had become 'best buds' with Mikey and now Mikey had someone to play endless games of Mario Kart with. They also waltzed obnoxiously with each other to make the girls feel guilty so they would take turns dancing with them, too.

When Maggie was done dancing with Mikey and she had gone back to Donnie, he took the entire scene in. All his brothers were happily talking to the girls. It made him happy to see it, as if a small burden had been lifted from him. Raph and Dari were practically married themselves and more in love than ever. Something had happened to both of them that night. That shocking realization that it could all end so quickly. They no longer doubted that the other cared and they no longer were embarrassed to tell the other what they felt. This was both a blessing and a curse, but more often a blessing. They were so strong together. They carried each other, the same way that April and Casey did. He looked at Gina and Leo and saw sparks there. He also saw Maggie seemed to enjoy Donnie's company above anyone else's. It gave him faith in life. In love. That it could happen for him, too. Maybe he could catch a girl the way Raph had or Leo. Maybe some surface strolling would do him some good. Being complacent wasn't in his nature, but he had abided by Leo's rules to keep him happy. Now Leo had other ways to be happy. Mikey would see what made himself happy now. All in all, things were good. Very good.

At the end of the night, Casey and April said goodbye. They all had a heartfelt goodbye to their newlywed friends.

Raph hugged Casey. "Take care, man."

"You, too, Raph." They shook hands and did a pat on the back. The manly hug. "I'll bring you back somethin' cool."

"You better." Raph threatened. "See you at the Party."

"I'll be there." April came over and Casey put his arm around her. "We'll be there." He amended. The 'Party' was what it had been shortened to. They had all agreed to recognize the anniversary of that terrible night not with dread or fear, but with celebration and triumph. Darielle had called it the 'Celebrate Life Party', but it became shortened in reference with planning. They would probably do it every year. Events like that are rarely forgotten and if they are, it is with the wrong intent. It reminded them of what they had and what they might have lost. It kept them grounded, but also kept them grateful. Grateful for each other and what they had instead of what they didn't.

Raph kissed April on the cheek and the two made their rounds. Splinter hugged each of his children and then wished the new couple a happily married life.

"May you need one another but not out of weakness. May you each find happiness in bringing the other joy. May you see beauty in every wrinkle and grey hair for it marks each lucky moment you have spent together. May you have all this for there are none so deserving as you. " April gave Splinter a tearful farewell hug. Even Casey appeared to have to blink away something in his eye. He shook Splinter's hand gratefully and then they were gone.

"We'll clean up tomorrow." Darielle announced. No one argued. Indeed Gina and Maggie said good night and went home. Splinter, Donnie and Leo said goodnight and retired to their rooms. Raph grabbed Darielle by the arm and began to spin her around slowly as if music was playing.

"Well, aren't we proud of our new talent." She said smugly.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me." He smiled winningly. She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to spin her close into his arms. "Do you see that for us someday? Marriage, I mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. Are you asking me?" He feigned deep thought.

"I dunno. What's in it for me?"

"Some proposal. You have me swooning over here." He laughed.

"Would you?" All the humor was gone and it left only the question. "I mean we got most of it covered, you know? Through sickness and health, bad times and good. All that's left is…for all the days of my life." She saw him waiting there for her to respond and knew her answer immediately. A year ago she would have over thought her response and his reaction and his intent and motivation. But now…all that mattered was…

"I would." She replied. He waited a moment, deciding something.

"Will you?" She smiled. Remembering what April had said about Casey's proposal. It wasn't a dream proposal, but it was hers. Two simple words: will you?

"I will." They both smiled together and kissed. He held up his finger indicating that she wait. He ran off to his room and came back a moment later holding something in his hand. He held out the tiny box and opened it for her, revealing a ring with a plum blossom design on it. He took out the ring and showed her the inside of the band. It had the infinity symbol ∞. He turned over his left wrist to reveal a small black tattoo of the same symbol. He had Donnie inject the ink and made sure it was small and subtle rather than large and garish.

"It means always." He explained. She held out her hand and let him put it on her finger.

"Always." She agreed.

Ω


End file.
